


The Social Media Wars

by chessc88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 61,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessc88/pseuds/chessc88
Summary: A week into the break up sees Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley engaged in a discreet social media war. Or so they thought. When Ron changed his facebook profile picture, Hermione did the best comeback that made her ex unfriend her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third attempt in writing dramione. First time posting. I hope this one goes well. xD

Messenger Group Chat

(Argentum Viridis)

\-------------

Pparkinson: Omg! He did not just do that did he?

Bzabini: What in the world is this?

\----Dmalfoy left the group----

\----Pparkinson added Dmalfoy----

\----Pparkinson set the nickname for Dmalfoy to The Diva----

\----Dmalfoy left the group----

\----Tnott added Dmalfoy----

Dmalfoy: Bloody hell T!

Tnott: What? Don't be such a diva.

Pparkinson: Right, T?

Bzabini: Parkinson, what the flying fuck is this?

Pparkinson: As I was saying...

Pparkinson: Have you seen the Weasel's profile picture?

Dmalfoy: I don't see why I have to be concerned about it. Shite you're up to Parkinson?

Bzabini: Well that was something.

Tnott: What was?

Tnott: Interesting.

Dmalfoy: I doubt there's anything interesting about him.

Dmalfoy: The only interesting thing about Weasley is Granger.

Bzabini: Exactly.

Dmalfoy: They broke up didn't they? So that makes him even more irrelevant now.

Pparkinson: Check his profile D.

Dmalfoy: I will do no such thing.

Tnott: Weasley's not in mine and Draco's mutual friends list.

Dmalfoy: Cause we aren't friends.

Pparkinson: Jeez. The cheating bastard's account is set to public.

Dmalfoy: Cheating?

\----Tnott added Llovegood----

Bzabini: Hello there Lovegood. :)

Llovegood: Hi Blaise. Mars and Venus in battling positions again.

Bzabini: As I see it. Yes.

Dmalfoy: Hey, what's that about cheating?

Tnott: I thought you weren't interested?

Pparkinson: As much as planet talks are stellar, we're not here to talk about it. @Bzabini @Llovegood

Tnott: Did you just deliver pun?

Pparkinson: Just look at the damn profile D!

Dmalfoy: I told you I will not do it.

Dmalfoy: Why can't you just tell me about it? I bet you're dying to.

\---- Llovegood added Hpotter ----

Hpotter: What is this?

Bzabini: Same thing I asked earlier Potter.

Tnott: Scroll up Harry.

\---- Hpotter added Gweasley ----

Hpotter: I didn't think it was that at first. Ron's an arse. Sorry Gin.

Gweasley: You don't need to apologize Harry. You're right anyway.

Pparkinson: What in the world!?

Pparkinson: I was gone for a sec and you invited Weasley.

Tnott: Harry did.

Pparkinson: Is that so?

Pparkinson: Hi Harry. Sorry Gin. I thought it was the other Weasley.

Bzabini: Yeah, right.

Dmalfoy: What's Potter doing here?

Dmalfoy: Argentum Viridis means Green and Silver. See? Exclusive for Slytherins.

Hpotter: Luna added me.

Bzabini: Burn.

Hpotter: Besides, if you're going to talk about my best friends, I should be involved in it.

Dmalfoy: Then do explain what shite this is.

Hpotter: Well I only knew of the break up through text. Ron sent me a message asking me for a favor.

Hpotter: Take care of Hermione.

Bzabini: What load of bollocks is that?

Dmalfoy: Granger doesn't need taking care of.

Llovegood: Maybe so. But who knows?

Dmalfoy: I still don't see the point of this chat.

Pparkinson: *sent a picture*

\---- Tnott added Hgranger ----

Dmalfoy: Oh, for the love of Salazar!


	2. Ron's Not Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy Parkinson changes the group's name. It isn't all the time they all agree to do one thing. When Hermione puts it in her checklist, it will be done. With or without him.

\---- Pparkinson changed Argentum Viridis to Hogwarts With Class ----

Dmalfoy: For someone with class, the name you came up with stinks.

Pparkinson: Shut up D. D'you always have to be a prick?

Tnott: I have to agree with Draco. It does stink Pans.

Pparkinson: It's because you're one of his posse.

Bzabini: Says the Slytherin Prince's groupie president.

Pparkinson: Oh, get over it. That was ages ago!

Hpotter: Stop ganging on Pansy lads.

Dmalfoy: Here comes Potter and his hero complex.

Hpotter: Did you know your antagonizing's getting old?

Dmalfoy: Yes. It has the same birthday as you.

Bzabini: Lol! That one's good D. No offense Potter.

Hpotter: None taken.

Pparkinson: By the way, I got the idea of changing the name while in the ladies room.

Dmalfoy: Figures.

Pparkinson: Arse. I heard Brown talking with Weasley on the phone. The bitch really has no class.

Tnott: What did you hear?

Pparkinson: She was telling Weasley not to cry. Apparently, he's going to see Granger for the last time.

Bzabini: They do remember Granger's a Gryffindor, don't they?

Hpotter: Shite!

Dmalfoy: And Potter loses his composure.

Dmalfoy: @Bzabini As if you didn't know the sizes of their brains combined has nothing on Longbottom.

Tnott: What in the hell does seeing for the last time mean?

Pparkinson: The hell should I know?

*******

Wiping the sweat on his forehead, Harry tried to find Hermione among the students in the Gryffindor common room. When he couldn't, he grabbed on the shirt of the first person who passed by him. The kid looked awestrucked but it's the least of Harry's concerns as of the moment.

"I haven't seen her. But I heard Patil telling Brown earlier that Granger's out with the Ravenclaw girl, looking distressed."

"Thanks mate. I owe you one." Harry said, giving the kid a smile before he got out of the common room.

It's a good thing it's the weekends. There's no need for him to worry about classes. It was important that he find Hermione. He wasn't going to deny he felt relieved learning it was Luna she was with and not Ron. Godric knows what he would do to the latter if he ever sees him near Hermione again.

Draco was right, but he would never admit it. Hermione doesn't need taking care of. However, this isn't something academic. And despite her brilliance, she's no exception to getting hurt.

When he all but gave up on trying to find her, he sees her, walking back to the castle with Luna. It seems the latter has made Hermione feel a lot less distressed than what he expected her to be. He's going to have to talk to Ron soon.

*******

Hogwarts With Class

\-------------

Llovegood: Who's up for some trip outside the school grounds next week?

Tnott: Isn't it difficult to get permission for that?

Pparkinson: Why the suggestion though?

Pparkinson: Merlin, I feel cringy reading Brown's post.

Dmalfoy: Why are you reading it in the first place?

Tnott: She wouldn't but my fucking feed's full of Brown's crap. Must be the same with Pans.

Dmalfoy: That's what you get for friending Gryffindors.

Gweasley: Hey! That was uncalled for Malfoy.

Dmalfoy: I won't take it back Weasley.

Llovegood: I saw Hermione's journal earlier. 

Llovegood: She wants to go someplace nice next weekend.

Llovegood: I was hoping all of us could accompany her. You know...

Bzabini: I'm in. Anywhere that keeps me from here for a while.

Tnott: @Hgranger you have a good place in mind?

Gweasley: I'll go too.

Hpotter: Ditto.

Tnott: Anything for my lovely H.

Tnott: I meant Hermione.

Pparkinson: Lol! We know.

Hgranger: Will you guys really?

Pparkinson: Of course.

Dmalfoy: Since when are you bffs?

Hgranger: I haven't a place in mind.

Pparkinson: @Dmalfoy quit it will you?

Pparkinson: How about I throw a mean party at home? Exclusive.

Bzabini: Sounds good to me.

Gweasley: My brother wants to come. Lol.

Tnott: You told him?

Llovegood: Probably seen the checklist himself.

Hgranger: He browsed through my journal earlier.

Hgranger: Acting as if we're really good friends and he did nothing awful.

Hpotter: What did you say Gin?

Gweasley: Reminded him he broke up with her.

Bzabini: 10 points to Gryffindor!

Pparkinson: I'll ring home so my parents can pull us out of here.

Pparkinson: @Dmalfoy are you coming?

Llovegood: Wow.

Tnott: Wow what?

Llovegood: Blocked by Ron.

Bzabini: Good for you love.

Pparkinson: We're all set.

Tnott: That was quick.

Pparkinson: Never doubt my connections Theo.

Tnott: Connections? They're your parents.

Pparkinson: Still...

Pparkinson: @Dmalfoy you coming?


	3. Provoking Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy attacks Lavender by posting a quote and tagging her equally mischievous friends. Draco doesn't approve. Lavender retaliates. The war starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos. :) Shoutouts on the next chapter. :D

Draco Malfoy rarely gets amused by something. The young man gets bored so easily, he would usually just sit at the back of the room and find ways to make fun of his classmates in his head. The only one he's amused with is himself and his brilliance. That was until he transferred to Hogwarts and came to know Hermione Granger.

Hogwarts is so diverse that he can easily distinguish it from the stillness and quiet that is Beauxbaton. And among the diversities, he found an adversary in Harry Potter and his friends. Potter's popularity was so well formed, thanks to his missionary parents, Draco almost forgot how high up his family status is among the families belonging in the Sacred Twenty-eight.

These families are the wealthiest of the wealthy for so long, it was an impossible thought to have a member from such family to be seen wearing hand me down clothes. Draco easily learned nothing is impossible upon meeting Ron Weasley. The red head's family had fallen from grace that even his manners were uncouth. That was his first impression when the youngest Weasley boy snorted when he introduced himself. He hasn't changed his opinion of the person ever since.

While his impression of the red head seem to last, Harry Potter's a different matter. Of Hermione Granger, more so. The former has made a name of himself apart from what his parents have built for themselves. The latter made a name where no name was heard of.

This is the reason why he found himself peering at Theodore Nott's facebook feed. Anything Hermione Granger, he found mildly interesting. That's what he tells himself at least.

*******

Pansy Parkinson -- feeling naughty with Theo Nott and 2 others

"When you're so good at lying, you actually believe it's the truth"

Theo Nott @Pansy Is this about that dinner during the Christmas holidays with your family?

Blaise Zabini @Theo You mean when she brought some guy and introduced him as a #friend.

Theo Nott @Blaise No. I meant in first year. When she told everyone at the dinner table how she's the prettiest girl in our batch.

Pansy Parkinson @ Theo Very funny. @Blaise Did that happen? Or was it a different family's dinner table? xD

\----

TheoKnut: Draco's being a gramps.

PrettyPansy: Really now? What is it this time?

TheoKnut: He's next to me, reading my feed.

TheoKnut: And this chat.

PrettyPansy: So?

TheoKnut: Says you shouldn't provoke anyone with your post.

PrettyPansy: For the record, I didn't mention anyone in my status.

TheoKnut: We both know it's about Brown and the weasel. Stop it Pans. - D

PrettyPansy: Is it my problem if any of them reacts? I'm merely saying how I feel.

TheoKnut: When Brown retaliates at this, don't say I didn't warn you.

PrettyPansy: Merlin Circe Morgana! I don't care if she freaking screencaps it and post it on her wall and attack me.

PrettyPansy: I'm more concerned about the fact that Weasley and I are in the same group in one of our classes. Salazar knows he's a slacker.

TheoKnut: He already went out. This is me again.

TheoKnut: I have to ask too though. Since when are you and Hermione bffs?

PrettyPansy: I know I was a bitch to her before Theo. And I'd still bitch about her horrendous hair. But I can't stand it that she's taking the high and mighty road in this.

PrettyPansy: Lavender's a slag. And if Hermione's not stepping up, I'll do it for her.

*******

Lavender Brown -- feeling loved with Ronald Weasley

"When a guy does everything for you, he's for keeps. It's a pity the ex let you go." Don't worry friend, I see your worth.

56 likes 27 loves

\----

Hogwarts With Class

\-------------

Gweasley: I wonder what my brother saw in her.

Dmalfoy: I wonder what Granger saw in him.

Gweasley: I didn't know you're active in these sort of activities. You seemed to like yourself too much to care.

Dmalfoy: I do like myself so much. But I'm giving you credit Weaslette. You're not an idiot like your brother.

Gweasley: Gee, thanks.

Dmalfoy: You're welcome.

Bzabini: Have you guys seen Granger?

Gweasley: I haven't. Lu's asked me the same thing earlier.

Llovegood: Venus will surely overshadow Mars today.

Hpotter: That a good sign?

Dmalfoy: If you have half the brain of a genius Potter, you'd know that under these circumstances, that is a good sign.

Hpotter: Sorry Malfoy. I didn't know you had half a brain of a genius to know.

Tnott: Lol!

Pparkinson: I love you Harry! xD Serves you right D.

Dmalfoy: Is that a confession Pans?

Bzabini: *slow clap* Genius.

Pparkinson: That is not what I meant.

Dmalfoy: You can't convince me otherwise.

Hpotter: The hell is wrong with Brown!?

Parkinson: Everything.

Bzabini: Aggravated Potter is life!

Tnott: Pans, she retaliated. And addressed the 'ex' while at it.

Hgranger: Wow. How did she get enough confidence to make me look stupid?

\----

Hermione Granger changed her profile picture.

162 likes 55 loves

\----

Ronald Weasley reacted to your photo 2 hours ago.

\----

Draco Malfoy reacted to your photo.

\----

162 likes 55 loves 1 wow


	4. The Parkinson's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione's new profile picture garnered more response than Lavender's post, she turns to Ron to aide her on her revenge. It was obvious his ex was putting up a fight and she will, in no way, back down. Little does she know, Hermione has always been a lion, not a lioness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to these lovely people: GirlWithFlower, ShadowHeart1066, Carols_Sister, Pins_n_Needles, Pinster9, Coranassa, kean_srhuin, TheRenegadeLilypad, greenglitterykitty, Moonsong78, MsLadyPain, Maria88, crimsinsky, KAS13792, Sarena, Reine, and 11 guests. :) Thank you for the kudos and comments.
> 
> I also thank DietCokeofEvil for the suggestion made on marking my work as incomplete. :)
> 
> You all have a great day. Here's 4th chapter. :D

It was an odd combination of people but Hermione didn't mind. As long as Harry was next to her, she didn't care if Draco Malfoy was in the same car as she is. Not to be mistaken for hostility, she just doesn't know how to interact with him outside the school.

Pansy she could handle. The young lady was mean to her. And to some extent, she still is. Brought upon by a societal standing in the circles of the rich and famous, Pansy wore confidence like a second skin. One that couldn't be achieved by being the smartest or being righteous.

Raised in the ranks of the most formidable families in Britain, Pansy's a gem with cutlery attitude. A trait she readily used against Hermione who was at the other end of the spectrum.

Hermione isn't poor. In fact, both her parents are dentists. It just so happened that the rest who didn't belong to the Sacred Twenty-eight equates to the other end of the spectrum. It's either you're sacred or you aren't. There's no in between.

What Hermione learned through the years though is that while Pansy's a spoiled heiress is that she's also soft at heart. Where her loyalty lies, it stays. Even when Draco Malfoy continually rejected her, she remained one of his trusted few.

The mechanics of Pansy's relationship with Draco is probably one of the many wonders Hermione hasn't solved yet. This may be credited to the fact that Draco is made with a rather calm exterior which underneath lies something either yet to be discovered or not at all.

He wore two expressions in the last two years. Indifference and mock amusement. The latter, one he always had when interacting with Harry, also Ron. The former, directed at her. 

It was quite an experience to be in the same group chat with him. And while he still mocked Harry, it didn't seem to bear much weight than they did in the earlier years. She didn't know how to feel about it. The same way she didn't know how to feel about him ignoring her on chat but giving her profile picture "wow" for reaction.

*******

Ron knows what he did was wrong. He should have broken up with Hermione first before he took Lavender to dinner with him and his family. At the time, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to stay in a relationship where he wasn't happy or ditch Lavender who actually makes him giddy just thinking about her.

He was afraid that if he ditched Lavender,he might lose the chance to actually be happy. However, breaking up with Hermione doesn't ensure Lavender staying. When that happens, he is left with nothing.

The fact that he loved Hermione made it hard for him to leave her too. Yes, he did love her. He still does. He's just not happy anymore.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about her." Lavender said, one eyebrow raised at him. "I'm not Lav."

"Good." She responded as she stalked Hermione's facebook wall. Her profile now has 301 likes 74 loves and 1 wow from Malfoy.

"Gosh, what did they see in her? Malfoy reacting to her picture, that's quite uncharacteristic of him don't you think?" Lavender commented as she wrapped her arm around one of Ron's. "And Pansy obviously was attacking me with her post. Who does she think she is?"

"Are we going to talk about other people the whole day?" Ron asked. He tried his best not to sound snappy. It never got him anywhere good.

He felt Lavender shift on his side to look at him in the eye. "Don't think you're off the hook sir."

When Ron gave her a puzzled expression, Lavender spoke once more. "I know you gave her picture a love reaction."

*******

If there's anything that Lavender has right now, it's determination. Her drive to put Hermione Granger in her place is so great, she's almost willing to risk expulsion on her part. She disliked the girl. And now, Lavender is almost sure, she hates her.

She always thought the girl was too plain, too ambitious for her own good. She will never admit it but where she was lacking, Hermione was full. She didn't have the smarts. At least not one at par with Hermione.

She didn't have opportunities offered to her because it was already offered to the teacher's pet. It was exhausting to watch her being showered by affection and favor just because she brings the school honor. It's almost as if the head master would kiss the ground she walked on if she asked.

She has Harry Potter for a best friend. That counts as something right? Soccer team's ace player. The nice guy everybody looked up to.

Heck, she even had Ron Weasley, the soccer team's goal keeper. She'd always fancied him. He's funny, nice. Hermione might be one heck of a boring person when even the nicest guy she knows dumped her.

She's not stupid. She knows deep inside, Ron still loves the know-it-all. She knows he thinks of her when he's spacing out. And she can't blame him. That's some six years of his life spent with the ex. Both as friends and as a couple.

It's almost amazing that Hermione managed to push him to do something he would suffer from. It will be hard but Lavender was determined to help him cope. Now that she has a chance with Ron, no matter how small it is, she's making it work for her. And that means driving Hermione out of the picture.

"I changed my profile pic. You should too." She said showing him her phone as if Ron wasn't already on his feed about to "like" their picture.

*******

"Ugh. Disgusting." Pansy said showing her phone to Theo. She just seen Ron change his profile picture from one with Lavender and his family during the holidays to just him and Lavender. The latter wrapped around him from the back.

"Watch it!" Someone from the group says.

That was the last thing Pansy heard before she found herself in Harry's arms. She righted herself as soon as she realized this. Theo had a look of either amusement or worry on his face. It could be both.

"You never cease to surprise me Pans. D'you know I can take these stairs with a blindfold and not embarrass myself while at it?" Draco commented behind the three of them.

"That's how familiar I am with these steps. And I only get to be here on Summers for a week." He added walking past Theo, Pansy and Harry.

Blaise just had to shake his head at Draco's jab. While the latter outgrew his bigotry, he knows he'd be long dead before he hears him say something without being sarcastic. Without much thought, he ran the last few steps to the massive doors, bypassing Draco who was about to ring the bell.

While Draco didn't say something, Blaise knew his friend was about to ask, "shite's your problem?" and he readily anwered it with a grin. He swore he saw him roll his eyes.

"Mrs.Parkinson, delighted to see you again." Blaise started as soon as Pansy's mother opened the door. Like the charmer that he is, he kissed the air near the knuckles of her hand that he was holding.

"I am certain you're not as delighted as I am my boy." Pansy's mother responded with a smile. One bordering between actual delight and practiced mannerism.

Introductions are made as they entered Pansy's home. It was unnerving to see just how big it is. And if what they're saying is true about the Malfoys being at the top of the Sacred Twenty-eight's hierarchy of families, Hermione was certain her imagination would fail her if she tried picturing Malfoy's home.

*******

"We have a garden at home. But nothing like this." Draco heard Harry say. Apparently the gates to the Parkinson apple orchard is opened for them. He's always loved this place when he's staying for the summer.

However, the apples had no charm on him today especially when he can almost see Hermione's nape peeking from the now short hair she's sporting. She had her hair cut to a short bob, the ends with a playful twirl. The remnants of her once bushy hair, now afresh in soft waves. And they looked good on her. Merlin, she looked good.

Who knew a pretty face was hidden in those wild curls? Thank heavens for the rules of moving on. Cut the ties, cut your hair.

"Lovely view isn't it?"

Luna Lovegood stood next to Draco, her eyes dreamy. If he suddenly acquired a mini heart attack by her unannounced presence, he didn't show it. The same way he didn't show how much her words affected her.

"I wish you smile a lot." She told him. This time, he wasn't able to hide his surprise but he schooled his features back to indifference quickly. He would never tell her this but he admired her for her quirks.

"Why is that?" He asked in his most uninterested drawl.

She flashed him a smile before he left him without an answer. He watched as the girl almost skipped to where Theo was standing, talking with Ginny and Blaise. A few steps from them is Potter listening to Pansy's story. He almost believed, Potter literally paid attention to everything she says.

It wasn't really the party everybody expected. There wasn't loud music, no dj (even if the Parkinsons can afford it), and no booze (well, maybe some wine and cheese). However, it still was a rather mean event, Hogwarts With Class style.

Blankets were spread on the ground, food too. A huge white screen was also set up. Movies were lined up to be projected one after the other. And when they got tired, they just laid on the blankets and watched the stars until they fell asleep.

*******

Hogwarts With Class

\-------------

Hgranger: I had fun guys. :) Do send me the pictures you've taken from the trip to and back. I know you took them.

*******

It was already 11:37 at night when they got back to school. No reprimanding came from the head master and therefore nothing came from the heads of the houses. Must be because the Parkinsons dropped them off (however uncool that was) and head master Dumbledore had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

When Hermione checked her phone to see the time to count how many hours she'll have for sleep, she received her first direct message from one Draco Malfoy. Sitting up from lying on her bed, she contemplated on her response.

Dmalfoy: I only have these two with me. (It read, attached were two pictures)

Hgranger: Thank you.

Hgranger: You don't mind me posting do you?

Dmalfoy: Not really.

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: Did you really?

Hgranger: What?

Dmalfoy: Had fun.

Hgranger: Yes. :)

Dmalfoy: I saw you in the side mirror.

Hgranger: And?

Dmalfoy: You didn't look like it.

Hgranger: Why were you looking at me anyway?

Dmalfoy: I wasn't. I was just leaning by the window and saw you in the mirror.

Hgranger: Right...

\-------------

Hermione Granger posted a photo on her timeline.

\----

Hermione Granger

"I'm certain these two are pretty and handsome."

\----

Hpotter: I got blocked by Ron! Bloody moron!

Hgranger: Hang on.

Hgranger: He unfriended me.

Hgranger: Malfoy does push his buttons, doesn't he?

Hpotter: What do you mean?

Hgranger: I knew Ron would not be happy seeing a picture of me with him. But I didn't think he'd actually unfriend me for posting one picture.

Hpotter: It's a bloody silhouette!

Hgranger: I know.

Hgranger: I guess he would know the likes of Malfoy even without me tagging him.

Hpotter: Godric.

\----

Pansy Parkinson commented on your photo.

Pansy Parkison and two others reacted to your post. (15 minutes ago)

\----

Pansy Parkinson @Luna @Theo @ Blaise I ship this.

Ginny Weasley @Hermione You look good.

Hermione Granger @Pansy What are you talking about? @Ginny So they say.

Ginny Weasley @Hermione I meant together.

Dean Thomas To unlock, defeat level 1 boss first. 

Harry Potter @Dean Lol!

Oliver Wood @Hermione Who's with you?

Cho Chang I think I can tell even if they're just silhouettes. xD

...

\-------------

283 likes 47 loves 1 haha 32 wows 13 sad


	5. Outside with Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco posts a photo for the first time in ages. This starts a wild fire only one person could stop. Hermione. But she is busy outside. Starting a different flame with the person who posted the picture in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos to these people: wanderingsushi, DietCokeofEvil, and Jennytinme :)
> 
> Also, thanks to hoshiakari for commenting. :)

"Beat that Granger." Lavender said as she replied to one of the comments on her post. It was amusing to read that people are confused with Ron's and her profile picture. It's almost the same. In hers, Ron was hugging her from behind. In his, vice versa. 

She won't deny, Hermione's "mystery guy" approach was a good one. But now that people are confused between hers and Ron's pictures, both their profiles attracted people to comment and like them. Now she wonders how the Gryffindor prude will answer to that.

\--------------

Hogwarts With Class

\--------------

Tnott: I've not the slightest idea why they think it is alright to post their pictures one at a time.

Tnott: Are they not aware they can upload 30 pictures in one post?

Tnott: And what is the purpose of the "album" option if they're not going to use it?

Pparkinson: Abomination.

Dmalfoy: Why don't you just unfriend them? I don't see what's making it so difficult to do so.

Bzabini: Did you or did you not grow up with Pans and Theo?

Dmalfoy: ?

Tnott: And you're supposed to be the second most intelligent student in our batch.

Dmalfoy: You wound me Theo.

Pparkinson: We live for the drama dear stone cold friend.

Hgranger: What is life without it?

Hgranger: Lavender's acting up in the girl's dorm room. I don't see why she's being salty when I didn't do anything to warrant it.

Pparkinson: She's like that cause nobody would believe their shite.

Pparkinson: Friend my arse.

Bzabini: @Hpotter aren't you best mates?

Llovegood: He blocked Harry.

Tnott: He what now?

Bzabini: Lol! 

Bzabini: Sorry Potter. No laughing matter but it is funny.

Hpotter: If anyone should be sorry, it should be Ron.

Hpotter: Goodluck to Hogwarts reps by the way.

Hgranger: Thanks Harry. :)

Llovegood: The alignment of stars last night foretold an exciting day ahead.

Llovegood: We'll be doing our best to behave Harry. Thank you.

*******

It was quite a show when head master Dumbledore, deputy head mistress McGonagall, and the Hogwarts Houses Representatives walked the halls to the huge doors of the school's main building. Students were not required to wear uniforms in Hogwarts so everybody was free to dress according to their liking as long as they are decent. This is why every person their party of six passed, had awe painted on their faces.

Both the head master and his deputy were wearing non-flattering-purely-business ensembles in black and white. Three of the student representatives wore white tops and neckties underneath navy blue blazers matched with checkered plaid skirts cut an inch above the knees. Each house, a corresponding color. Hermione's skirt is a deep shade of red. Luna's royal blue was to contrast the stern navy top. Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff was sporting a yellow skirt. The only male representative is sporting the same tops. His trousers are plain and in olive green color.

"Professor McGonagall, is it alright if you would sit at the center?" Colin Creevy from the school newsletter asked the deputy head mistress. He was to take a picture of the group outside the building.

As the deputy head did so, Colin continued to direct the others where to stand. "Ms.Granger, maybe you should sit on Prof.McGonagall's left. Ms.Lovegood on the right please."

At the end, there were three people sitting and three people standing. From left to right was head master Dumbledore followed by Hannah who is the tallest of the female representatives. To her left stood Draco Malfoy.

"Mr.Malfoy, please rest one hand on Ms.Granger's left shoulder." Colin directed.

Hermione went stiff at the feel of Draco's hand on her shoulder. She half expected him to complain about it and was caught off guard when he did what was asked without question. It was true that they did take a picture together when they were at the Parkinson's but he only obliged because Theo won't stop bugging him.

Draco felt her stiffen at his touch. And he doesn't know why that made him smile. Maybe it was because he was able to unnerve her without having to debate on something like what happens in class. Most of the time.

"Alright. Everybody please look at the camera and smile. At the count of three..."

******

Ppatil: Have you seen this?

Lbrown: What?

Ppatil: Wait for the cap.

Ppatil: *sent a photo*

Lbrown: This is Malfoy's

Lbrown: *typing*

Lbrown: *typing*

Lbrown: *typing*

Ppatil: Lav?

Ppatil: Hello?

\----

Draco Malfoy posted a photo -- with Hermione Granger

Level 1 boss defeated. Characters unlocked.

1.7k likes 291 comments 68 shares

\----

Lbrown: In 56 minutes Ron.

Lbrown: Just how many friends does Malfoy have?

Lbrown: Ron?

Rweasley: We're not friends. What're you taking about?

Lbrown: *sent a photo*

Lbrown: This!

Rweasley: *typing*

Rweasley: *typing*

Lbrown: Ron?

*******

Pparkinson: Nice post D.

Pparkinson: Popular prick.

Dmalfoy: I'll catch up with you later Pans.

Dmalfoy: I've no idea what you're talking about.

Dmalfoy: We're up to present next.

Pparkinson: Pft. I can see you smirk from here.

Dmalfoy: Bionic.

\-------

"You ready Hannah?" Hermione asked as she turned to her right where Hannah was standing. Or so she thought. Hannah was nowhere to be found and in her place stood Draco.

He gave her a small smile which faded as soon as it appeared. "I'm not her but I am. Are you?" He asked in his usual coversational tone. It meant business.

Hermione all but gave him a quick nod before she scanned the area and found Hannah with the rest of their party. The four house representatives have been working on their individual researches since last year and now they are to present it at a British institution that grants schools funding for projects that would help develop their services and the programs they offer their students. And what better way to know if a school provides the right facilities than to assess the students studying in it?

\----

Bzabini: I am amused.

Tnott: Bet you really are.

Tnott: He hasn't posted anything in ages.

Bzabini: You know you have a passive part in this.

Tnott: Maybe. But he wouldn't have done so if he didn't want to.

Bzabini: Point taken.

Bzabini: Lol! Mother approves.

Tnott: What?

Bzabini: The Malfoy matriarch just commented on D's post.

Tnott: Yeah, right. Made me laugh Blaise.

Bzabini: I kid you not.

Bzabini: *sent a photo*

Tnott: Bloody hell!

*******

Pparkinson: It is your fault.

Dmalfoy: What did I do?

Pparkinson: You seem to have angered Weasley.

Dmalfoy: Not new is it? The idiot has a lot of time for it.

Pparkinson: He posted 9 abominable pictures in instagram. The moron probably was too chicken to post on facebook cause it's basically yours and Hermione's stronghold.

Dmalfoy: My what?

Pparkinson: I know what you're up to Draco.

Pparkinson: You're no better than I am. Don't tell me it wasn't your purpose to smite Ron with the picture.

Dmalfoy: It wasn't.

Pparkinson: You won't be able to convince me this time.

\----

Hpotter: Apparently, Ron's ig is set to public.

Hgranger: So?

Hpotter: Tried to choke everyone during dinner with his pictures.

Hpotter: PDA.

Hgranger: And that's a problem of mine? Thank Godric I don't have ig.

Hpotter: Sort of.

Hpotter: Malfoy's posted a picture of you two.

Hgranger: What, the silhouettes?

Hpotter: No. Clear as the day.

Hgranger: Hang on. I haven't checked my facebook accout yet.

Hgranger: 2k likes 319 comments 110 shares.

Hgranger: Wow.

Hpotter: I think Ron retaliated. Pans told me Lavender showered everyone's feed with pictures too.

Hpotter: Of the two of them being affectionate towards each other.

Hgranger: Let me guess. As friends?

Hpotter: Lol!

*******

Hermione found it hard to sleep, tossing in her bed, left and right. She wasn't sure if it was because of Lavender's snoring or of the chaos in her mind that is Draco Malfoy. He was always clean looking and he dressed himself well all the time that it baffled her earlier to realize just now how handsome he is.

She found it disconcerting how, when they were coming through the doors of the venue for their presentation, so casually he put a hand on her lower back to guide her inside until they reached the platform where seats were provided for them. It was foreign but it was also welcome. And that's what bothered her more. The fact that she liked what he did.

She also couldn't forget how his eyes were focused on whoever was speaking. Especially when it was her turn, and the greys pierced her where she stood. She won't deny she felt appreciative of that if not weak in the knees. No one has looked like him on the way he showed her he was intently listening. She now wonders if he was always like that in class.

\----

Dmalfoy: I apologize.

Hgranger: Why?

Dmalfoy: For reading your message and not responding.

Hgranger: *typing*

Hgranger: *typing*

Hgranger: Haha.

Hgranger: I take no offense. What could you have said as a response to my plain reply?

Dmalfoy: I don't know. Good night maybe?

Hgranger: Right...

Hgranger: Sorry. I did it again.

Hgranger: I'll let you in on a secret.

Hgrager: Imagine, me, Hermione Granger, telling Draco Malfoy a secret.

Dmalfoy: You are stalling.

Hgranger: You have to admit I'm right.

Dmalfoy: Of course.

Hgranger: Wow. So compromising.

Dmalfoy: Stalling.

Hgranger: Lavender snores.

Dmalfoy: Lol! Wasn't the secret I expected.

Hgranger: Couldn't sleep because of it.

Hgranger: You know I've always wanted to hear and see you laugh.

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: Really?

Hgranger: May I use our picture taken earlier as profile?

Dmalfoy: Suit yourself.

Hgranger: How come you're accommodating like this but you're an arse in class?

Dmalfoy: I got to keep face Granger.

Hgranger: Godric. Is that how you're popular?

Dmalfoy: I guess.

Hgranger: I wonder if this too will get the same reaction.

Dmalfoy: Only one way to find out.

*******

Hermione Granger changed her profile picture 7 hours ago.

\----

Hermione Granger -- with Draco Malfoy.

I missed having company in my profile.

1.1k likes 1k loves 47 angry 92 sad

456 comments

\----

"Ronaaaaaald!"


	6. The Unsolicited Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no easy way to move on. Since everybody thinks she's fine, Hermione keeps her pretense even if it was killing her inside. It's just so hard to be suddenly put in a situation of having to throw away memories you created with love. With an unsolicited text, Hermione makes one of the hardest decisions she made in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank the people who keep following this story. I hope to get much better at this. <3s to all. :)

"Nice game Hermione." 

"Hey Gin." Hermione responded but she didn't look up. She was doing some reading for Professor Snape's class and while she knows she's always at the top of things, the professor seem to think otherwise.

"What game by the way?" She added still not looking up. "Don't play coy with me Hermione." Ginny responded as she took the seat opposite her friend.

At Ginny's reply, Hermione stopped reading and looked at her friend. "How'd you manage to get an accomplice in Malfoy anyway?" Ginny asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione answered with a question. "Are you telling me you changed your profile picture to one of you and Malfoy without his permission?" Ginny pried.

"I asked for his permission of course. As if you don't know I play by the rules." Hermione said. "So you are playing!" Ginny grinned.

"Huh?" Hermione's only response. "You are engaged to a social media war with my brother and that bitch are you not?" Ginny said. "Like tennis. Your posts answer to each other." The red head supplied.

"I didn't mean play by the rules like that. I just meant that I like following certain courtesies. You know, using things other people own only after they've allowed me to. Or not cheating on examinations or relationships for that matter."

"Ouch. That should sting." Harry said as he sat next to Hermione. He just heard her bitter reply on the matter the two young ladies were talking about.

"Shouldn't affect you." Ginny addressed Harry. "Of course. I meant you. Since your brother obviously cheated," Harry responded without thinking. "No offense." He added after having realized what he just said.

Sure, Ginny wasn't the reason why Hermione's words were salty. But if there was a person in the great hall right now who is entitled to get hurt by the harsh words the best friends were saying, it would be her. Family is family. Even if a member did something wrong.

"It's fine Harry." Ginny said with a wave of her hand, dismissing the awkward exchange of words. After hearing from Hermione that Ron broke up with her only in January, it just solidified the fact that Ron cheated by taking Lavender home during the Christmas break.

*******

Ron would not admit it but it stung when he saw the screencap Lavender sent him. It was one thing for Hermione to post a picture of hers and Malfoy's silhouettes, and another when it was Malfoy who posted it. And a clear version at that.

He had always disliked Draco. Not only was the latter so privileged, but he was also rubbing it on anyone he deems lower than him just because they didn't have the money his family has. His family used to be in the Sacred Twenty-eight for crying out loud!

Malfoy has, for 6 years, taunted him about his family being poor. And while he can get back at Malfoy for being spineless, he knows he's no better than him now. Especially when his friends have traded him for Malfoy after his break up with Hermione.

He can't fool everyone. He knows that. Not everyone in Hogwarts is as gullible and easy as Lavender and her kind of crowd.

It was a slip. A mistake he was not able to put into calculation. Despite him being quite the strategist, his designs of making his relationship with Lavender known by everyone wasn't put up well. How could he have not put into consideration that one thing? The fact.

The truth is, he did cheat on Hermione with Lavender but he intended to end it with the former before he shows the latter to everyone as his new girlfriend. Lavender adamantly told him to change his profile picture to one with her and his family during the holidays and now it's heading for the ruins in a downward spiral motion. People would add two and two wouldn't they? Especially when he was still with Hermione before the holidays and they seemed fine.

It eats at him. It truly does. Having to wake up everyday and be reminded of the things he did to hurt Hermione. He always felt sorry but he never let her know. She wouldn't forgive him, would she?

And now that he's seen her with Malfoy, he actually felt jealous. It got him worked up that Malfoy was given the privilege to show her off. He used to be that person who was proud to have been hers. He can't even be friends with her now.

*******

Hogwarts With Class

\-------------

Pparkinson: Shut them up didn't it?

Llovegood: This won't be the last of it I'm afraid.

Tnott: With Lavender around? Sure.

Bzabini: Have you guys realized something though?

Tnott: What do you mean?

Bzabini: I was wondering why Lavender was retaliating at Draco's post? Shouldn't she be happy it looks as if Hermione's not interested with Ron anymore?

Pparkinson: What kind of question is that? Of course she would react negatively.

Pparkinson: She's stupid.

Bzabini: Fair point.

Bzabini: Still.

Gweasley: You don't get it do you?

Tnott: Pray tell.

Gweasley: Lavender got Ron sure. But it won't look like she won especially if Hermione looks as if she's moved on. And to a prospect better than what she has.

Dmalfoy: My heart felt gratitude to you Ginevra. You shame your brother better than I do.

Dmalfoy: Although I'm quite certain Granger hasn't moved on because of me. It's pretty easy to get the likes of your brother out of someone's system.

Tnott: Lol!

Llovegood: Why did you post your picture though? I mean a clear one.

Dmalfoy: Theo took it. Sent it to me. Said it was only right if I was the one who posted since I'm in the picture.

Llovegood: Valid.

Dmalfoy: I've no idea why I'm explaining things to you.

Dmalfoy: No disrespect.

Pparkinson: It's because you're defensive.

Gweasley: Lol! Why is that?

Dmalfoy: I am not.

Pparkinson: He posted the picture to smite your brother of course.

Hpotter: Well it worked.

Dmalfoy: I did no such thing.

Pparkinson: Oh, come on Draco. You'd do anything to piss him off. It's a sick hobby of yours.

Hpotter: Good work then Malfoy.

Dmalfoy: I thought I'd never see the day Harry Potter would congratulate me for angering his best friend.

Hpotter: He isn't. He just thinks he still is.

Pparkinson: What?

Hpotter: He blocked me on facebook and talks to me in class as if I don't know what he did.

Hpotter: I mean what did I ever do to deserve that?

Dmalfoy: Aren't you too serious about it? It's just facebook.

Hpotter: Exactly. It's just facebook. Don't you think it was childish of him for blocking me?

*******

Lying on her bed, Hermione tried to sleep. Lavender's at it again. It is a mystery to her how her classmate and dorm mate for years could sleep the way she did. Didn't she have a conscience?

Here she is trying to find time to be by herself and weep but she was so busy that when she finally finds a chance, no tears were coming out. They have dried before they even came. It's quite excruciating.

\----

Dmalfoy: Granger?

Hgranger: Yes?

Dmalfoy: I was just meaning to ask you something.

Hgranger: Go on.

Dmalfoy: Professor Snape and I were talking earlier and he let slip something he wasn't supposed to say.

Dmalfoy: At least not yet.

Hgranger: Malfoy?

Dmalfoy: Yes?

Hgranger: You're stalling.

Dmalfoy: You got me.

Dmalfoy: Anyway, it's about a class project.

Hgranger: Are you asking me to pair up with you?

Dmalfoy: I was going that direction, yes.

Hgranger: Haha. Why me though? Theo's good in class. So is Blaise.

Dmalfoy: Long story.

Hgranger: Pansy then.

Dmalfoy: Between the two of us, I know she'd want to ask Potter.

Hgranger: Hang on.

\----

My Gryffidor

I sent this message just to say sorry. Thank you for everything. I hope you'd find it in your heart to forgive me.

\----

It was the first time in weeks that Ron sent her a message through text. She won't deny she had a leap of faith as soon as his name for him on her phone registered.

She didn't know she was staring at it for a minute or two until she felt her tears on the hand she had on her lap. Here she was trying so hard to forget all the memories but he seems to have made it final. Then again, he had made it final from the start. It was she who hasn't accepted that fact.

\----

Hgranger: *sent a photo*

Hgranger: Can we talk?

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: Aren't we already?

Hgranger: I mean can we talk on the phone?

\------- Dmalfoy calling -------

"Granger, are you crying?" Draco asked as soon as she received his call. He heard her sniff from her end.

"No." Hermione lied. She knows it's uncharacteristic of her to be talking to him on the phone but she couldn't help it. Right now it just hurts. And right now, there's him.

Draco knows she just lied to him. He normally would have bugged her to admit just to get her angry but he doesn't feel like doing it now. Years before, he'd probably revel at the idea of her in tears. But tonight, it just doesn't feel right.

"So~" he responded. "He sent me a message." She told him. "Yes. I've read the screen cap you sent." Draco acknowledged.

"What do I say?" She asked. Draco was thrown off by her question. No, not the offended kind, but the surprised kind. Hermione Granger just asked him what she should say.

"Don't say anything. If my words are any help to you." Draco responded. It is the right thing to do, isn't it? Ignore the bastard.

\----

It took some twenty minutes before the call ended. It didn't feel like it. Surprisingly, it was easy to talk to Draco Malfoy. He even made her laugh at one point.

He was right. If she continues to have something of Ron, it would be difficult for her to leave things behind. Sure she'd see him in class, in the common room, the great hall, the whole of Hogwarts. But she didn't have to have him in her phone, in her mind, and in her heart.

So she didn't respond. Instead, she erased their conversations in her phone and blocked his number in it.

\----

Hgranger: Alright. I'll pair up with you.

Hgranger: Thank you for earlier.

Hgranger: Good night. :)

Dmalfoy: If you dare cry again, you'll have to be punished.

Dmalfoy: Sleep good Granger.

Hgranger: You too.


	7. Unsolicited Texts Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one unsolicited text led to Hermione's decision to let the past go, another would push her to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: Psychotic_Midget, mikochase, Scaleybark, and bonkaiqueen. :)

Draco Malfoy isn't so bad at all, Hermione soon realized. She had tuned to where he was standing at the back of the class, reciting. She was so absorbed by her own brilliance that she overlooked other people's smarts. Okay, maybe not. Maybe she just overlooked one particular person.

She has always thought Theodore Nott was the second most outstanding student of their batch so it irked her every time Draco's name appeared below hers when names of the top students are posted on the bulletin boards at the end of the school year. She was almost sure his parents bought him a spot and had she not been exemplary enough to prove to be the smartest, he'd have been first. How wrong she was! If she'd allow herself to believe it, Draco Malfoy might actually be just as bright as she is.

She was so consumed by her thoughts, she didn't even notice he already sat on his seat. If he didn't give her a knowing smirk, she wouldn't have been woken up from her reverie. She grimaced at this before she turned to professor Binns and his endless babbling.

Bowing his head to suppress his amusement, Draco clasped his hands together on his desk. Actions speak louder than words and if there's any indication that Hermione Granger was sizing him up, it was the look on her face that gave her away. And by his assessment, it wasn't a negative review of him she's having.

When he got to compose himself, he stole a glance at her which immediately proved to be a bad idea. She was playing with the tips of her hair, her head slightly tilted to the right, exposing her nape. And God damn it if he didn't find it the most exquisite thing he's ever seen.

"You are dismissed." He heard professor Binns say. "A reminder. Papers are due next meeting."

What papers? He realized he was too occupied by his musings of the Gryffindor that he actually didn't hear the History professor mention anything about an assignment.

Shite!

*******

Draco watched as she hurriedly got out of the room. It didn't surprise him to see it. She obviously was trying her best not to be around her ex and the girl he cheat on her with in the same room. He wouldn't blame her. But there's something very important that he thinks she needs to know.

\-- unregistered number --

Granger, you should stop doing it.

\-- G: Granger --

Malfoy?

\--- unregistered number --

Yes. How'd you know?

\-- G: Granger --

Wild guess. xD What do you mean by stop? Stop what?

\-- Malfoy --

Stop hurrying to get out of the class.

\-- G: Granger --

Why?

\-- Malfoy --

You know why. If anyone should be ashamed to be in the same room as the other, it's them.

\-- G: Granger --

I just can't. I feel awkward.

\-- Malfoy --

For a girl so perfect, I'm baffled by your insecurity.

\-- G: Granger --

Did you just tell me I'm perfect?

\-- Malfoy --

I know how to give compliments where it's due. It's called upper class upbringing.

\-- G: Granger --

Haha. So I'm perfect?

\-- Malfoy --

Salazar! You're enjoying this aren't you?

\-- G: Granger --

Maybe.

\-- Malfoy --

I did. Happy?

\-- G: Granger --

:)

*******

"Now that's a smile I haven't seen in a while. " Harry said as he put an arm on her shoulders. Hermione turned to her best friend, the smile never leaving her face.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said, her smile finally fading. "About what?" He asked, concern written on his face. "That you and Ron... You know."

Harry sighed at the mention of his former friend's name. As much as he didn't want to take sides, Ron has chosen it for him, hasn't he? If blocking him on facebook didn't mean severing ties then he doesn't know what is.

It might seem petty to assume the worst of such gesture but it's a gesture nonetheless. One that told him he's not welcome to see what's going on in Ron's life anymore.

"Don't be. You did me no wrong." He responded, squeezing her arm. "It's not like he's given me a choice to begin with. I didn't want to have to and I'm glad he decided it for me."

"Now, tell me what made you smile like that?" Harry said, driving the conversation away from something that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

At Harry's question, Hermione felt troubled. She didn't want to tell him it was because of Draco Malfoy. Not that it was anything bad. However, she is sure that this will spark more questions she wouldn't be able to answer.

She herself hasn't the littlest of ideas as to why it was so easy for her to feel light when she and the Slytherin rep are talking. There weren't that many conversations they had but Hermione remembers they're all cordial.

"Just the prospect of getting ahead with studies. I'm aiming to be head girl you know." She lied. She knows she isn't good at it but she hoped Harry won't push her to tell.

And he didn't, just like the friend that he's always been. "You know, you might be sharing commons with Malfoy if you become one." Harry responded with a grin.

"It could be you or Nott you know." Hermione said looking at Harry as if he said something ridiculous. "My instincts never failed me Hermione."

*******

And it didn't.

A week after hers and Harry's conversation, the current head boy from Hufflepuff stepped down from his position. His family is to move to a different country leaving his post vacant. This created a stir among the leaders under student affairs.

Some seventh years found an opportunity to apply for the position but the current prefects from the sixth years are also pressing their eligibility for assessment. All except Malfoy who was leaning by the shelves during one of the meetings the student leaders have with the head master and the heads of the house.

It was like so, that it was quite a surprise when Malfoy was pulled out from class by Professor Snape to talk in his office. The Slytherin prefect didn't return for the rest of History. Neither was he back for the next subject.

\-------------

Hogwarts With Class

\-------------

Bzabini: What the hell do you guys think happened to D?

Gweasley: Why?

Tnott: Got pulled out from class earlier.

Pparkinson: You don't suppose it has to do with his family, do you?

Hpotter: It could be.

Llovegood: Calm down people. I don't think something bad happened.

Pparkinson: @Dmalfoy what is up? Don't you dare ignore me. Your avatar just moved and you just saw our messages.

\----

That was all there is in their chat when the head master called everyone's attention. Next to him stood Draco Malfoy as impeccable as he always have been. The perfect image of aristocracy.

A few more words from the head master was provided. And then, they were introduced to the new head boy from the house of Slytherin. The first ever 6th year to get the position in Hogwarts history.

*******

Hgranger: I believe congratulations is in order. So, congratulations for being chosen as head boy. :)

Dmalfoy: Thank you.

Hgranger: Pansy was so worried about you.

Dmalfoy: She tends to over react.

Hgranger: You know, Harry thought you would be head boy.

Dmalfoy: I doubt that.

Hgranger: I swear to Godric, he told me about it last week.

Dmalfoy: Last week? The former head boy left the position just two days ago.

Hgranger: Yes. He was so sure you'd get chosen for the role in 7th year.

Dmalfoy: Well that makes him wrong then.

Hgranger: Minor error.

Dmalfoy: Alright, alright. :)

Hgranger: Wow. Head boy huh?

Dmalfoy: Yes. Wow.

Dmalfoy: Granger?

Hgranger: Hm?

Dmalfoy: I look forward to seeing you next school year.

Hgranger: What do you mean? We have a project for professor Snape's class remember?

Hgranger: And we're house reps. And I'm prefect. We practically will be in the same area almost all the time.

Dmalfoy: You amuse me.

Dmalfoy: But tell that active brain of yours to stop over thinking.

Hgranger: What does that mean?

Dmalfoy: I look forward to seeing you next school year.

Hgranger: You already said that.

Dmalfoy: I meant as head girl.

Dmalfoy: Have a good night Granger. :)

Hgranger: *typing*

Hgranger: *typing*

\----

After putting his phone on the table next to his bed, Draco smiled to himself. Of course he was happy to have been chosen to lead his fellow students. He fought for his place after all. He didn't miss Professors Binns' and Vector's classes for nothing.

But if there was something that has put a smile on his face right now, it's the fact that Hermione Granger took the time to congratulate him. There's no greater praise he'd get at school that will be as gratifying as having the person who completely puts him only second to her, acknowledge his achievement. One she also aspires for herself but hasn't gotten yet. That thought alone made him admire Hermione Granger more.


	8. The Heels of Brown's Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Brown, tall and all, strikes a deal with a modeling company. In her high heeled shoes, she walks the walk. How could Granger top that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos: tazzmatic & Sapphiresecret. :)
> 
> You all have a great day. Love & peace. :)

Hogwarts With Class

\-------------

Gweasley: *sent a photo*

Pparkinson: Cringe

Pparkinson: You just managed to take my appetite away.

Bzabini: Lol! Hi Gin. :)

Llovegood: My father hasn't taught me how to use bad words. But I'm close to saying some.

Tnott: Save your pure soul love.

Tnott: Let me do the fucking cursing for you. Bloody hell is that picture!? Bitch has no shame. Fuck is that caption even thought of?

Bzabini: Hahahahaha

Tnott: She doesn't know shite. 

Gweasley: Hey B. :)

Hpotter: Lost my food down the drain. Thanks Gin.

Gweasley: You're welcome Harry.

Llovegood: Lol.

Hpotter: @Pparkinson At least you lost it before you ate.

Pparkinson: Join me at the great hall. Take your breakfast again. xD

Hpotter: Alright. I'm heading back.

Dmalfoy: For the love of Lovegood, why do I get to see Brown's posts when I didn't accept her friend request in first year? Stop sending it here people.

Gweasley: Good morning Malfoy. xD

Dmalfoy: Save it Weasley.

Gweasley: Aren't you interested about her, "high heeled shoes"?

Dmalfoy: The shite's do to anyone's beauty? It just makes you taller.

Tnott: Hahaha. @Dmalfoy, what did I say about the caption?

Dmalfoy: Ugly people need surgery not shoes. Too bad. Even surgery can't fix her horrid attitude.

Bzabini: @Dmalfoy Then what fixed yours?

Hpotter: *slow clap*

Dmalfoy: Pft. Ladies kiss the ground I walk on. I need no surgery. It's called genetics.

Hgranger: I never kissed any ground you walked on.

Dmalfoy: Who told you, you were a lady?

Bzabini: I was talking about your horrid attitude.

Dmalfoy: @Bzabini It's called maturity. You should take extra classes. You lack in the knowledge department.

*******

Ppatil: Sfilata? I don't think I've heard of it.

Lbrown: It's a new modeling agency. Well, has been around for 3 years. And new models are to open up the show for Houte Coutour. I heard special guests are to appear.

Ppatil: More famous people to hang out with!

Ppatil: Merlin! Houte Coutour. Isn't the owner of that high end fashion company a mystery?

Lbrown: Well if I'm going to wear their design for their magazine, I'll get to see who's behind it right?

Ppatil: Lucky you!

Ppatil: Do you suppose you could take me?

Lbrown: I'm only allowed to take one person with me. I already told Ron.

Ppatil: That sucks.

Lbrown: I'm sorry Parvati. I'll make sure to give you something from the event.

Ppatil: Wait, my twin just sent me a message.

\----

Rppatil: Why did you love Brown's post?

Ppatil: She's my friend.

Rppatil: Well she's an idiot. It's either she takes that picture down or change the damn caption.

Ppatil: Why?

Rppatil: You know why! People from my house are laughing about it.

Rppatil: How is one's beauty connected with shoes? How can she caption a close up picture of hers with "Let's wear our high heels and be beautiful"? First of, it's a picture of her face, no shoes. Second, what the f*ck has high heeled shoes got to do with being beautiful?

Ppatil: Well, you know she isn't very bright, is she?

Rppatil: And you're a close f*cking second if you don't take that reaction back.

Ppatil: You cursed twice!

Rppatil: I censored U.

Ppatil: That's not the point.

Rppatil: There will be more cursing if you don't see mine.

Rppatil: Don't give my housemates reason to think you're stupid.

Ppatil: Alright, alright.

\----

Lbrown: Parvati?

Ppatil: Sorry. She was ranting.

Lbrown: What about?

Ppatil: Something about people from Ravenclaw.

Lbrown: Like LooneyLovegood?

Ppatil: Sort of.

*******

A week of preparation set Lavender's perspective to making it big in the modeling world. Her parents have had word with the school's administration to let her go home to their house for two weeks. The head master readily granted that wish.

The two weeks includes the training, rehearsal for the runway walk, and the actual event. The people in social media were spared of Lavender Brown for two weeks. She wasn't allowed to post anything until the fashion show is over.

She wasn't forbidden from sending pictures in private messages though and that gave Ronald Weasley something to brag about. Seamus and Dean have been bugging him nonstop to show them pictures. Houte Couture's seasonal fashion shows are so popular even the boys are waiting for its coverage to be aired.

\----

Pparkinson: Girls, I just received a letter from Mrs. Malfoy.

Llovegood: Indeed? It is unexpected on your part?

Pparkinson: Yes. I only ever get invitations from her when summer's near.

Gweasley: It is nearing summer.

Pparkinson: But the contents of the letter's different. So, are you game or not?

Hgranger: You haven't even told us what we're going to do.

Pparkinson: Well it's Narcissa Malfoy, so it's nothing short of a surprise.

Pparkinson: I'm not even sure if Draco got a letter too. She says take my girl friends with me.

Gweasley: That felt weird.

Gweasley: But we are kind of members of one clique now so I won't argue.

Llovegood: If it won't interfere with studies, I'll go.

Pparkinson: It's on a weekend. She's asking for two days.

Hgranger: I'm in.

Gweasley: Hermione are you sure?

Hgranger: Malfoy and I are done with our project. I heard from Harry, his and Pansy's about to be finished too.

Hgranger: Besides, I think this will be a fresh experience for me. After what happened the last few months.

Pparkinson: Weasley, are you coming or not?

Gweasley: Okay, okay. I'm going too.

Gweasley: This better be good.

Pparkinson: Trust the Malfoy matriarch to do the best.

*******

Hermione almost fidgeted on her seat when she learned where they are. She even heard Pansy whisper an apology as the Slytherin sat next to her. They were sitting front row at Houte Coutour's fashion show. Apparently, the Malfoy matriarch got them passes.

She knows from overhearing the Patil twins in the ladies room that Ron is Lavender's plus 1. And now it'll be just a matter of time before she sees him. Not that she was spared of it at school. But being in the same room as he is makes for all awkward feelings.

"This is amazing." Ginny commented as she took her seat on Hermione's left. "I'm sorry we have to watch Lavender walk the walk though." She added.

"Is Mrs.Malfoy joining us soon?" Luna asked. She was seated next to Pansy. "She will be sitting there." Pansy responded pointing at the center facing the stage.

"Ladies." The four of them heard from behind. Pansy lost her composure and stood up facing the owner of the voice. "Merlin, Theo! I didn't know you'd be here." She said giving the young man a one arm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"High society greeting." Blaise explained as he took Ginny's hand to kiss. "We'll be seated at the other side." He supplied. 

When the greeting's done, the young men went to their seats on the other side of the stage. Just like theirs, front row. "I see my brother." Ginny said.

"What kind of monstrocity is that?" Pansy asked, her face scruched in disgust. "It's a fashion show with the theme, 'elite' and your brother chose to show himself in some derelict kind of wardrobe. If it can even be called that."

Ginny had to look at her own clothes at that. She is a Weasley after all. And she would have just about the same clothing budget as her brother. She forgot Pansy took them shopping yesterday.

"Well..." Ginny started but Pansy cut it off. "Save it. It's not you to sound insecure. You chose that dress did you not? Money has got nothing to do with having an eye for good stuff. Your brother's just atrocious." Not without adding, "Merlin Hermione, what did you see in him?"

"A hopeless case that needs to be solved?" Luna supplied. She was so casual with the delivery of her words, the rest of the young ladies were not able to contain their laughter.

*******

Hermione wouldn't deny, Lavender can strut her stuff. And she can't help but notice Ron looking like an avid fan taking pictures. She kind of felt a pang of jealousy at that.

No she didn't feel jealousy because she likes him still. But she was jealous of the fact that Ron never looked like that with her. Well she never walked the runway and she probably never will, but she did have her share of fame when quizbees are won against other schools.

He was proud of her. But not the avid fan type. He was just proud.

The show almost finished without her even remembering anything significant or wonderful until the last of the runway walkers appeared. No wonder Draco Malfoy wasn't on the other side with Theo and Blaise. He's actually part of the show, wearing the most expensive pieces in the collection.

\----

"Bought your way here, Parkinson?" Says Lavender as she walked past them to get to one of the organizers. She was told she will be introduced to both the owners of Sfilata and Houte Couture.

"We got free passes you imbecile. It's a privilege one gets when they're part of the high society. You wouldn't know, would you?" Pansy hissed back.

"I can only see society, not high. At least not with your set of girl friends." Lavender responded. "You look plain Granger. I almost didn't see you there."

Just as soon as Lavender threw her speech, the organizer has met her half way together with two of the most beautiful women she's ever seen. At the sight of them, Lavender knew, she would follow their steps. One of elegance and grandeur.

\----

Just when Hermione was about to leave with the rest of the girls, she felt someone tug her left arm and stirred her in another direction. "Draco?" Pansy, who saw the whole thing but was not able to react immediately, was left with saying his name. "Come on girls, let's follow them."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to introduce you to someone." Draco said as soon as he and Hermione reached Lavender and the women she is with.

"How could you speak like that to them Malfoy?" Lavender scolded in a whisper. One which wasn't so soft, everyone within an arm's reach heard.

"Draco, my darling." Says the woman who owns Sfilata. She put her hands on the sides of his cheeks and kissed them both. Lavender stood and watched as Draco smiled at the woman cheekily before he said, "How are you aunt Andromeda?"

"I am fine my darling. My sister has told me the good news." Andromeda Black, Draco's maternal aunt responded. "Head boy. The first among sixth years!"

"My son would do no less than stellar. You know that Andromeda." Says the woman who was earlier introduced as the owner of Haute Couture. She had a smile on her face that expressed pride.

Lavender, who was cheery earlier had her mouth agape at the scene. Who would have thought, Draco Malfoy is the son of the most formidable woman in the high end fashion industry?

"He's always being beat up by a young lady at school though. I've been wanting to meet her. Lucius has been hearing about it for years." Narcissa Malfoy told her sister.

"Excuse me, but that is why I am here to introduce her to you." Draco said almost snappishly. Turning to his left, he put a hand on Hermione's lower back and gave her a slight push.

"Mother, aunt Andromeda, this...is Hermione Granger." He said, presenting his long time academic adversary in the form of Hermione. Suddenly thrust in an unlikely situation, Hermione extended her hand to shake the hand of Draco's mother. The woman didn't take it.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward and put her in a one arm hug, kissed her cheek, later allowing her sister to do the same before she spoke. "I am sorry I didn't recognize you earlier. Had I known Pansy has brought you with her, I'd have met you sooner."

"You must oblige us with some tea." The Malfoy matriarch said, taking one of Hermione's hand in hers. "Pansy, do join us with your friends." She added addressing the baffled Pansy. Houte Coutour's owner was so secretive it was the first time she learned it was none other than Draco's mother.

"Do excuse us miss Brown. I have been waiting for a long time to get to know miss Granger. She has some explaining to do."


	9. After Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after show is always more fun than the actual event. Lavender gets the attention she wants from facebook. Hermione gets it from three people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read it up to now. I hope my story continue to make your day. Love & peace. :)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos: AriTiushi

Here's how I imagined her cut for those who were wondering. I'm glad to find Emma sporting it.

© google images

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald Weasley -- feeling proud with Lavender Brown

Most beautiful girl on the runway.

\-- runway pics of Lavender --

500 likes 448 love 35 shares

726 comments

\----

Lavender Brown -- feeling loved with Ronald Weasley

Best night ever. With the people behind Sfilata and Houte Couture.

#Sfilata #Sfilatamodel #modelfortheday #modelinthefuture #HouteCouture #elite #fashion #fashionshow #bestnight #bestnightever #hellweek #hellweekbutworthit

1.4 like 631 love 62 shares

1.7 comments

\----

Pansy Parkinson -- feeling fantastic with Draco Malfoy and 7 others

When you get three surprises in one event.

#Sacred Twenty-eight

1.3k like 794 love 80 shares

962 comments

*******

"Miss Granger, I hope you don't mind me taking so much of your time." Narcissa started off nicely. It may be so but Hermione knew better than to believe it. The woman held her ground like so that you'd shy away should you be standing on her path.

"I don't mind at all Mrs.Malfoy." Hermione responded timidly. No wonder Lavender looked like she'd lick the ground if the woman asked for it. The older woman's face was chiseled to perfection it is as if she's talking to a deity. Draco's mother exudes authority by the way she stood, she walked, and sat.

"This young lady here, Andromeda, is consistently the top student among Draco's batch mates." Narcissa said addressing her sister. "Indeed?" Andromeda turned to Draco for confirmation.

"She is." Draco replied plainly. "Put you in line didn't she?" Narcissa addressed her son this time. "I don't know what you're talking about mother." He said in his usual drawl but it didn't escape Hermione's sight how his ears reddened for a bit.

Hermione's surprised to learn how Draco's so skilled at schooling his expression he even manages to control his blush. She can't help but find him charming. Draco Malfoy, charming. Oh how the world has changed.

"My son was at Beauxbaton in his formative years." Narcissa relayed. All eyes were fixed on her except Draco's. "He was the best student in his class and he didn't even put effort in it." She continued. "Forgive me but mothers like to brag about their children, more so if she only has one."

"My mother is the same Mrs.Malfoy. Probably even worse." Pansy amusedly said before she sipped her tea. "You are precious my dear. I would brag about you too if I was your mother. In fact, I was telling Andromeda how I'm certain you'd have a bright future in modelling should you choose to have it as a career." Narcissa said.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I will consider that suggestion." Pansy responded as she daintily placed her cup on the table. "But we'd like to hear about Draco more."

"Back to story telling then." Narcissa said with a smile that Hermione supposed was actually genuine in comparison to the ones she put on earlier. "But we had to go back here due to Draco's grandfather's passing. My husband, Lucius had to take over the business. And so we sent our son to Hogwarts where we ourselves graduated from."

"Do you really need to be telling them this?" Draco asked quite irritably. "Hush, darling. I'm listening." Andromeda playfully scolded. This made the rest of them laugh.

"And he met you." Narcissa said taking Hermione's hand once more. "He was all about Potter and the lad's refusal to be friends with him at first."

At this, all of the young people around the table burst out laughing. Andromeda joined them but she was just smiling as she had no idea what was so funny about Potter rejecting her nephew as a friend.

"It lasted a week. He started telling Lucius about you since then."

*******

Ppatil: You didn't tell me our classmates were there.

Lbrown: I didn't know at first.

Ppatil: Is Andromeda Tonks one of the organizers of the event?

Lbrown: Where did you get that info?

Ppatil: You posted 4 hours ago a picture of you and the people you say are behind the show. Parkinson has a picture with them too. And that woman named Andromeda commented on hers.

Lbrown: That woman named Andromeda's the owner of Sfilata. Don't you read magazines?

Ppatil: Well now that you mentioned it, I read her whole name's Andromeda Black Tonks. Does her Black mean the Blacks from the Sacred Twenty-eight?

Lbrown: Yes. And apparently, the owner of Houte Couture's her sister.

Ppatil: Who?

\----

Narcissa Black Malfoy -- with Draco Malfoy and 4 others.

My son and his beautiful academic adversary. Post Houte Couture fashion show means tea time. Till we meet again @Hermione Granger.

\-- Draco & Hermione pic --

3.2k like 1.6 love 104 shares

2.7k comments


	10. Things Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hermione's bond with her odd set of friends in social media began to materialize outside the medium, she begins to realize just how much she's worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to these people: Headfirst_slide_into_Capetown, Sheedy, loss_of_innocence, thesorrowoflizards, MayhemBunny, The_perks_of_being_a_winchester, Anita :)
> 
> @Dark-Supernatural-Angel on descriptions
> 
> I have that as an existing problem yes. I do however intend to put the descriptions as a note at the end of each chapter but I will put them after wrapping up the story (at least for the previous chapters). By then, I'll advice you to read it again if it's not much trouble. xD The next chapters will have decriptions for posts with captions. :)
> 
> Also! Trigger warning for this chapter. Read at your own risk. xD
> 
> I wish everyone a lovely day. Love & peace. :)

 

 

> 2:19am

Dmalfoy: I apologize for earlier.

Hgranger: For what? Tugging my arm and dragging me or throwing me into the eye of the storm?

Dmalfoy: I truly am sorry.

Hgranger: I'm kidding. xD

Dmalfoy: I did throw you in the company of people who pitchfork the non-elite-by-their-standards.

Hgranger: You've put me in danger then!

Dmalfoy: Worry not, you are good in their book.

Dmalfoy: My mother never invites people to tea if she didn't think highly of them.

Dmalfoy: Come to think of it, she even made a special mention of you on her wall. That's like the queen giving you merit or knightship.

Hgranger: Right. Do you know how odd it feels to accept a friend request from your mother?

Dmalfoy: I assure you it's not as odd as adding your mother and she makes you wait cause you're in the queue.

Hgranger: You are

Hgranger: *typing*

Hgranger: A mystery, Draco Malfoy.

Dmalfoy: Am I? Aren't I a predictable insufferable ferret?

Hgranger: Haha. No one has called you that for a long time Malfoy. At least I haven't.

Dmalfoy: Not even in your mind?

Hgranger: Well, that could be a different thing altogether.

Dmalfoy: That's sweet Granger.

Hgranger: Is it?

Dmalfoy: Imagine you're considering my hardly wounded feelings and spared me from your own bullying.

Hgranger: That's some fresh perspective you have there Malfoy. And I'm no more a bully than you are.

*******

"Hi Harry." Pansy greeted as she saw her classmate heading to their first class. "Hello Pans." He responded with a bright smile. He wasn't able to come with them to the fashion show. Malfoy did invite him but he declined due to soccer.

"Had fun over the weekend?" Harry asked as he pushed the door open for her. "I did. Especially after the show. Brown's appaling to say the least but..."

"What's that about me?" Says Lavender who heard her surname being mentioned. The young lady already stood up from her seat ready to retaliate.

"Oh, I just told Harry how you're amazing. Didn't fall on your face with those heels. Not that there's any difference between your face and your feet. Both need scrubbing." Pansy responded sweetly before she passed the now red in the face Gryffindor.

Harry all but followed Pansy to her seat. He didn't like what Pansy said but he can't say Lavender didn't deserve it. From what he's heard from Ginny, Lavender's been nasty with Hermione.

Hermione held her ground of course. It wasn't her to engage herself with something that would compromise the image she has just because she got ticked off. His best friend had the patience that would shame anyone.

"At least I didn't leech off of people to get exclusive passes. You seem to be very good at kissing ass so Mrs.Malfoy took pity on you when her son didn't." Lavender said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry saw Pansy grit her teeth before she closed her eyes and sat. Her hands folded into fists on her lap. He can tell she was trying her best to calm herself. Pansy was used to telling other people off not the other way around.

She took a deep breath and then not a second later opened her eyes. "I find it offensive to be told off by someone who is so good at leeching, she actually sucked on someone else's boyfriend" Pansy said not leaving her seat.

The Slytherin turned her head to look at Lavender with an equal fire in her eyes. "Do forgive me for the double entendre. If you know what it means. It's French by the way. In case your lower class brain don't know." Pansy supplied as she bat her eyelashes.

That was the last thing she knew before she felt a sharp tug on her hair. Lavender was so red in the face, Seamus swore he saw smoke come out her nose. The Gryffindor made her way to the Slytherin and dragged the latter by the hair.

Harry immediately pried Lavender's hands off of Pansy, shoving the former absent mindedly and then attending to the teary eyed Slytherin. ~~~~That's the scenery that welcomed Ron as he got inside the classroom. Ever the hot headed, he shoved Harry too.

"Bloody hell Ron!" Harry said in anger. He almost collided with Pansy and it wouldn't have been a nice fall if it happened. "Fuck you! You shoved Lavender first." Ron spat.

"Don't, Harry." Pansy grabbed on Harry's arm. If she didn't he would have completely lost his cool and went to punch his former friend. If there was some small chance to rebuild their friendship then, it's now gone.

"What's your problem anyway!? You keep attacking us on facebook. Does that make you happy, huh? Harry?" Ron was almost breathing fire as he said this.

"If your bitch of a girlfriend would just stop being a slag then maybe we won't even remember she's there." Pansy hissed. "And don't go turning tables on us Weasley. You and I both know the truth."

*******

Draco Malfoy almost had a heart attack at what he found upon reaching professor McGonagall's classroom. He just went to return a book in the library and he comes back to a crying Brown, a red Weasley (no pun intended), an angry Potter, and a feisty Pansy.

"Bloody hell's going on in here?" He said as he moved to get to where the four are staring daggers at each other. There were some 10 minutes left before the class starts and many of them have yet to arrive. Seamus Finnegan, and Tracey Davis are the only two other people in the room.

"Pansy insulted Lavender and Lavender retaliated hitting below the belt and she was also hit below the belt by Pansy so she dragged her by the hair that's why Harry shoved Lavender and Ron shoved Harry." Seamus reported. Malfoy is the head boy after all.

The truth of the matter is that Draco didn't understand a thing Seamus told him. He was really angry to see Pansy on the verge of crying herself and it's not something he wished to see. Ever.

Pansy Parkinson is more than his best friend. She's like a sibling he didn't have and it makes his blood boil to learn someone tried to harm her. This however isn't the time to abuse his authority so he tried his very best to contain the bloodcurdling thoughts he has to the back of his mind.

Taking a yellow note pad from his suit's inside pocket, he wrote four copies of the same memo. "You four are to have detention after class. Points are to be deducted from your houses. 10 from each of you." He said as calmly as he could.

"Don't give me that look Weasley unless you want me to take 20 from you." Draco warned as he gave Ron his detention slip. "I will try to speak with your head of the houses and the head master later so that it will not reach your parents."

Turning to Pansy, Draco shook his head and handed her his handkerchief. "I am disappointed in you Pans." He said before giving Harry the briefest of nods to acknowledge what he did for his best friend. If there was something Slytherins bet their pride on, it's their loyalty to each other.

*******

Just as Draco promised, the incident didn't reach their parents. However, his attempts to put it under the rugs proved to be impossible as it spread among their batchmates and a few from the lower years. He didn't know it would be this taxing as the school year reaches its end.

The four of his classmates thankfully managed not to kill each other off during detention. But the tension is apparent whenever the four of them are in the same vicinity. Same tension could be felt in their group chat. Nobody talked about it but it seems everyone had an unspoken agreement on not discussing the incident so as to spare Hermione from being guilty about it.

Although it was Draco who said that she did not need taking care of, he somehow felt like it was his responsibility to make sure she is okay. If he would trace the day he felt like so, it would take him back to the day he heard her cry on the phone. So much has happened since then and he's watched how Hermione regained what confidence she lost over the break up.

\----

Hgranger: Hey.

Dmalfoy: Hey.

Hgranger: Exhausting day?

Dmalfoy: Yes. Just got in my room. What's up?

Hgranger: I didn't want to tell Harry about it so I'm hoping it's okay if I told you.

Dmalfoy: Hmm~

Dmalfoy: What is it?

Hgranger: Ron sent me a message on chat.

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: Yeah? And?

Hgranger: Says he's sorry. What do you think I should say?

Dmalfoy: Do you forgive him?

Hgranger: I guess.

Dmalfoy: Is that what you want to say to him?

Hgranger: Yes.

Hgranger: No.

Hgranger: I don't know.

Dmalfoy: Does what I say have any bearing to you?

Hgranger: Won't ask you if I didn't trust your words.

Dmalfoy: I say delete the conversation.

\----

Conversation deleted

\----

Block list: Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown

\----

Hgranger: Done.

Dmalfoy: Are you for real?

Hgranger: Of course. xD

Hgranger: That sucked a bit. But I feel great now.

Dmalfoy: I'm sorry you have to go through it.

Hgranger: Not your fault.

Hgranger:Thank you.

Hgranger: Good night Draco. :)

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: *typing*


	11. Things Fall Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the responsibilities weigh down on Draco, he finds relief in the company of Hermione Granger. Little does he know, his company is something she also looks forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: swimmer_girl, Crazyhecallsme (ysabella), and Alwayssecondbest21 :)

"When are you going to give me your spot?" Draco asked as he and Hermione made their way to the school grounds. It's a fine day and everybody decided to hangout. "Never." Hermione quickly replied.

"I figured as much." Draco grinned. It was really uncharacteristic of him to be expressive like that towards anyone let alone Hermione but she makes it so easy for him.

His conversations with her have become longer. Not only were they connected through chat but they also reach each other through text when meetings with other student officials are to take place. And when they are in the same area, they always find a way to interact.

"At least I won't be handing it to you so easily. If you really want to get the top spot Draco, you've got to beat me to it." Hermione said returning a grin. He wouldn't admit it but the sound of his name is different when she says it.

"Then better guard it well Hermione." He said. This made her stop on her tracks. It's the first time he's ever called her by her name. And she'll never know how much effort it cost him to say it.

"There you are!" Blaise said as soon as he spotted his friends. "We've been waiting for you. Pansy and Theo told us the meeting's over fifteen minutes ago. What took you so long?" 

Theo has been made prefect to replace Draco, among the many things which happened the past months. Together with Daphne Greengrass, he was on hallway paroles often. This made it difficult to gather everyone to be in one place.

There were times when only Theo was not around. Other times it was either Hermione or Draco or three of them. This is the reason why Blaise volunteered to look for Draco and Hermione. They weren't responding to calls, texts, nor chats.

"Head master wanted a word with me." 

"Prof.McGonagall wanted a word with me."

The two of them said at the same time. "I won't even ask again what the two of you said." Blaise commented. The two have been weirdly in sync recently it's becoming an interesting topic in the group chat. Of course they wouldn't know. They were too busy.

But just to amuse himself a bit, Blaise asked one more question. "I get that. But why didn't any of you send us a message after? We called each of you twice."

"You did?" Hermione and Draco said at the same time. Blaise tried his best to not laugh at this. "Sorry, my phone's on silent mode." They added in unison. They were so in sync they don't even notice it.

********

Dmalfoy: Pans?

Pparkinson: Hey D.

Dmalfoy: You busy?

Pparkinson: I'm the one who should be asking you that. Something wrong?

Dmalfoy: I don't know. I just...

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Pparkinson: Do you want to meet at the Slytherin common room? Or wherever.

Dmalfoy: Preferrably, yes. Meeting up is good.

Pparkinson: Whatever it is, it will be alright D.

Dmalfoy: You make it sound like it's a matter of life and death.

Pparkinson: You sound like a matter of life and death.

Dmalfoy: Lol! 

Pparkinson: In five?

Dmalfoy: Sounds good.

\----

Bzabini: Is this new?

Llovegood: It is.

Pparkinson: What kind of a blockhead question is that?

Bzabini: Save the scolding Pans. Tell us what this is.

Tnott: You haven't added Draco and Hermione yet.

Pparkinson: If I wanted them in the chat, I'd never create another.

Gweasley: So what is this about then?

Pparkinson: We've been talking about this on the other chat but I believe there's reason for us to quit talking about it there.

Llovegood: Oh.

Llovegood: I knew it will lead to this soon enough.

Hpotter: What will?

Pparkinson: I shouldn't really say this. He made me swear. But I can't help it if I'm a meddlesome friend who wants him to be happy.

Tnott: Oh, for the love of Merlin Pans, just spill it.

*******

It's already 11pm. Lights are out by 9 and by 10, only the rebellious are up and about. It's the reason why Draco sleeps late at night. His head boy duties end at 11.

However, Draco sleeps even much later than that. Especially when he knows Hermione's still online at that hour. He doesn't remember how long he's been doing it but talking to her through chat was something he looks forward to at night.

The first time she called him Draco was through chat. To his surprise, he wasn't able to respond to it until she went inactive, probably waiting for his reply. It was even more overwhelming when he heard her say it on the phone that one time she thanked him for listening to her thoughts on one of her papers for Prof. Snape's class.

Just like in chat, he was rendered speechless that he heard her say his name a few times more to confirm if he was still on the line. "I apologize Granger, I got distracted. You're welcome." He said.

Recently he also finds himself staring at her in classes. He realized he loves watching her lips move when she's reciting. She has beautiful lips. And her eyes. They were gorgeous ones.

How in the world could Ronald Weasley give up something as precious as Hermione?

Yes, Hermione. It's her name. It was the first time he let it slip his lips. And it was overwhelming. Surprisingly overwhelming.

He knows it affected her too. He saw how she stopped on her tracks and tentatively looked at him. Her expression a mixture of many things. None of the loathing she used to have of him in the earlier years.

It is always a nice feeling he's having with Hermione. She challenges him. And she's this complex person who is strong and delicate at the same time. You can't be sure which defines her more but you'd love them just the same.

He's never felt anything like this before. The feeling of wanting to be near another person by any means. In fact, he's even convinced himself that his burdensome days get better after he talks to her. Exhaustion leaves him as soon as her avatar pops on his phone.

Just like right now.

*******

As soon as the alarm went off, Hermione closed her book and placed it on the center table. It's already become a habit of hers to stay in the common room late at night. She's been waiting for the time Draco finishes his duties so she could talk to him.

At first, she just didn't want to speak of Ron with Harry. The latter seems to have been bitter at what happened than she was. It was hard having to separate ways with your boyfriend but much harder to break up with your best friend. And Hermione had experienced it all at once, so she knows she can't allow herself to make Harry feel worse.

Draco was around. As baffling as it seems, he didn't push her away. In fact, he listened to what she had to say. He never interrupted her and gave her advice when she needed it.

No, she isn't replacing Harry with Draco. Harry would always have a special place in her heart. She knows, that if there will be a time that she would lose everything, Harry would be there. That he will be what's left. And she would love him more than she already has.

But he isn't who she needs right now. She doesn't need him to worry about her because she can take care of herself. She doesn't need him to feel bad for her. He's already had his share of misery since his parents are rarely at home. And so she didn't bother him that night. Draco was online. She gave it a shot.

She would never in her lifetime tell anyone it was the best thing she did in her life. She gambled with chance, and she got him as a reward. He is a friend when she needs him to be, he's an adversary when she needed a push to try harder. He never failed her with his advice. He is sound. He is grounded. He is logical. He is safe.

Safe. That's what she needs to be right now. She wants to believe that not everything's going to fall apart. That in fact, everything will fall into place. Just the way it should be.

Draco is safe. He feels safe. He keeps her safe.

\----

Hgranger: Draco?

Dmalfoy: Yes?

Hgranger: You busy?

Dmalfoy: About to work on the assignment for prof.McGongall's class.

Hgranger: I see. Well, I'll leave you to it.

Dmalfoy: No.

Hgranger: ?

Dmalfoy: Actually...

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: Can you stay up for a few more minutes?

Hgranger: Yes. Why?

Dmalfoy: To keep me company.

Dmalfoy: I need someone to talk to so I don't fall asleep while doing the assignment.

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: That is, if you wouldn't mind.

Hgranger: I don't mind. Sure. :)

Hgranger: If you finish earlier we can even compare works.

Dmalfoy: That would be great.

Hgranger: Go on. Start with it.


	12. Flood Posts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle's not over. Lavender was just seething. She was waiting for the right time to strike and what better way to do it than shame the spotless image of Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: dynamite_bones, Taminar, and ellasinclair :)
> 
> Also, trigger warning for this one. xD

Lavender Brown -- feeling happy.

"Don't care about other people, make your parents proud."

33 likes 2 loves

\----

Lavender Brown -- feeling loved with Ronald Weasley.

"When he makes sure you've eaten, checks in on you when you're not together, and sees to it that you sleep on time. <3 <3"

39 likes 12 loves 4 haha

\----

Lavender Brown

"Haters gonna hate. Cares I give? 0"

45 likes 26 haha

\----

Lavender Brown

"When you're scared people will find anything bad about you so you block them."

68 likes 13 haha

\----

Pansy Parkinson -- with Theo Nott and 5 others.

"For someone who gives 0 Fs, you keep posting about it a lot."

142 likes 58 haha

Theo Nott Hahahaha

Blaise Zabini Lol!

Tracey Davis @Pansy On point. xD

Cho Chang Haha. Omg.

Dean Thomas Too bad I wasn't there yet.

Pansy Parkinson @Tracey Of course. @Cho Yes, omg. Most horrible thing ever.

Michael Corner You nailed it Parkinson. xD

Ginny Weasley Cause she does gaf. xD

*******

"Why the long face?" Ron asked. "Don't you care at all? Your friends are ganging up on me!" Lavender spat. They were at the school grounds, and thank Merlin for that. A few people are out today.

"As you may have noticed, they no longer are my friends." Ron answered calmly. It kind of surprised him. With Hermione, he could yell all he want and she won't take it as an offense because they know each other too well.

Hermione would raise her voice at him too. Only when she's reached the point of snapping. Her patience always spared him from her anger. Lavender knew how to shut him up with her mouth, Hermione with her eyes. And right now, he prefers the latter.

"Well I didn't think your ex knew how to get people's sympathy." Lavender responded as she put her hands on her hips. "Acting all sweet, vulnerable, and we both know she isn't." 

"She's a manipulative bitch, wrapping everyone in her fingers because she can. People look at her like she's some saint." She added to her ranting.

Ron almost told her she is a saint. And she's also very good at inflicting pain to others without lifting a damn finger. She only had to post a picture of her and Draco Malfoy. She only had to cut her hair and look gorgeous. She only had to block him on facebook.

It was a mistake. Everything he's chosen up to now is a mistake. If there was one thing Hermione Granger was good at, it was pointing it out to him.

He sent her messages. A lot of them and she never responded to any of it. He said he was sorry. And he knows he deserves her ignoring him. Tried to call her too but he couldn't get to her. She was also good at surrounding herself with people to serve as walls. He never found a way to talk to her.

His friends have all taken her side. Heck, his own sister looks at him with daggers. The only probable reason Dean and Seamus still talk to him is because they are groupmates in Flitwick's class. He swore Cho cursed him in a whisper when he passed.

The only friend left he has who has full support of their relationship is Parvati. And even she was only doing it because she is best friends with Lavender. Harry has chosen Hermione over him too.

It was a mistake. Lavender is a mistake. He can see it now. But if he left her, who else is there who will want to be with him?

*******

"No one." Draco said all too quickly. "I can't think of anyone who would look good in it but you." He added, putting his hands in his pockets.

"But this is too much." Hermione said as she held the fabric in her hands. "It looks really expensive." She need not hear him respond though, and she knows her question made him uncomfortable.

There was a time when Draco bragged about the things he owned. He was always well groomed and when he says you look like shite, you'd know well to believe him. So it was kind of awkward but also flattering to hear him say something looks good on you. And just you.

"Well, it's not like I can return it to my mother, can I?" Draco finally said. "She's been sending Pansy dresses since I don't know when and always asks me to do the delivery. In fact I actually blame her for Pansy's obsessive crush on me."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. Draco found it the nicest sound he's ever heard. "I'll see you at Flitwick's then." He said with a salute. "Alright." She replied as she opened the door to Gryffindor's common room but not before stealing another glance at the already retreating back of Draco.

A dress from Narcissa Malfoy! What did she do to deserve it? That she challenged her son to do well? But didn't he already do that when he was in Beauxbaton? Then again...

_"My son never knew competition. He always got what he wanted. Of course we provided it to him." Narcissa said giving her an approving smile before adding, "When he met you, he learned to actually feel good about achieving something because he worked hard for it."_

_"He got frustrated, he felt how it was like to be defeated." Narcissa continued. "Do you realize how severe your parenting is? Laughing at your son's frustration." Draco interrupted. "I am appalled that you find this amusing."_

_Narcissa all but threw him a dark look and Draco found his now cold tea interesting. "But of course you proved to be a difficult competition as my son was only second to you in all the years you were together at school." She said looking at Hermione again._

_The older woman then leaned in and told her what only she was able to hear. "I'm not at all happy he felt defeated. But I was glad it taught him to accept it."_

_"People who don't know defeat will never know how it feels to truly be happy."_

She did that to Draco. From the arrogant, self-centered boy she knew, he turned into, albeit still arrogant, a decent young man who knew how to wield his power to meet the best interest of everyone. And now she thinks it's probably why he treats her indifferently. She was the one who put him in line.

But why is he nice to her now?

*******

Hogwarts With Class

\-------------

Hgranger: People in the common room are staring at me.

Pparkinson: Why? Because Draco gave you a dress?

Hgranger: It's from Mrs.Malfoy.

Pparkinson: I know. I have one too. So does Luna and Ginny.

Hgranger: If Gin has it too, I don't see why they stare at me because of the dress.

Pparkinson: I don't know. Seems like you're his mother's favorite though. Your dress looks better than mine.

Llovegood: I think I know why. :(

Pparkinson: What is it?

Llovegood: *sent a photo*

Bzabini: Wtf!?

Gweasley: Hermione, are you still in the commons?

Gweasley: Get out of there, now.

Llovegood: Parvati sent it to her sister Padma from my house. Everyone's received it though. From an unknown number.

Llovegood: Even I did and they rarely include me in anything.

Tnott: What the hell is that?

Tnott: Hermione are you okay?

Pparkison: Of course she isn't. Ginny, where the hell are you?

Pparkinson: Hermione?

Bzabini: Shite! I got it too.

Bzabini: Hermione, where are you?

Gweasley: On it. Am just searching for Harry. Try to reach him will you?

Tnott: I'll go find Harry, just head to Gryffindor's.

*******

"Apparently you're just receiving bad karma, aren't you?" Seamus Finnegan started. Nobody had the guts to say anything when they saw Hermione stepped inside the room.

Dean, who was standing by the fireplace was staring at the floor. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson all were looking at her disapprovingly. Lee Jordan was quiet for the first time.

"Stop it Seamus." Neville Longbottom said. Although he didn't say it out loud. He was much taller than Seamus but the latter has more nerve than he got.

"Shut up Longbottom." Seamus spat. "All along, we thought it was Ron cheating on you when in fact, you were cheating on him." He continued addressing Hermione once more.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Hermione responded as calmly as she can. "I suggest you delete it from your phones."

"You think deleting it would erase it from our knowledge too?" Seamus grinned maniacally. "Delete it or I will deduct points from each of you who has it in their phones." Hermione said firmly.

"I didn't know you to be someone who misuses their authority Hermione." Says a voice Hermione is so familiar with. "I'm disappointed."

"It was you!" Hermione turned towards the door to face Lavender who just got in. "How dare you spread these suggestive photos?"

"What are you talking about? I left my phone in our room." Lavender smiled sickly sweet. "I even left Ron to get it."

"Admit it Granger, you were dating both McLaggen and Weasley at the same time." Seamus said. "I can't believe we thought highly of you."

 


	13. In Her Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True friends are found at your most terrible times. In her defense, Hermione's new found friends will join her in weathering the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: Vulpina13 and Crystal_Kitty_03 :)

"Theo?" Draco asked, shocked at the abrupt manner, Theodore Nott brushed past him when the door to the Slytherin commons opened.

He was left where he stood by the door, perplexed at his friend's uncharacteristic behavior. Theo didn't like running. At least not in his formal shoes from The house of Testoni.

"Blaise?" He said a fraction of a second later. But he was quick this time and was able to grab Blaise on the arm. "What's up with Theo?" He added when Blaise already managed to not wobble from his tugging.

"He's out to look for Potter." Blaise said plainly. "In a rush? And how about you?" Draco asked. Now that Blaise has righted himself, he can now see clearly the distressed look his friend was wearing.

"What is going on?" Draco demanded when Blaise wasn't able to respond. It was not as if they didn't want Draco to know about it. Blaise just didn't know how to answer his question.

"It's Granger. It's bad Draco." Blaise finally replied. "I've no time to explain but you'd best come with me."

He just left Hermione moments ago. It's quite alarming to find out that people who weren't even near her a few minutes back, knew something which happened that he didn't. Alarmed, Draco followed Blaise, retracing the path he took earlier.

"I was just with her Blaise, are you sure it's Hermione we're talking about?" Draco asked as they brisk walked. It's the first time Draco has seen his friend in fury. Blaise has always been light natured, calm and collected.

"A hundred percent. Ginny's going to their commons just as we are, this very moment." Blaise responded. "It's not like Hermione's a child. She can take care of herself. What the hell is going on Blaise?" Draco asked. He didn't like feeling left out and clueless.

"Didn't you receive it too?" Blaise asked irritably. It was unbecoming of Draco to be so annoying. At least the Draco now. The Draco who was a child is someone akin to the current one he's talking to.

To his frustration, Draco pulled out his phone from his suit's pocket and opened the first message he got. It's from the group chat. Hastily, he scrolled through the conversation and found it.

*******

"Move! Out of my way!" Ginny yelled at the students blocking the door. She wanted to get to Hermione as fast as she can. Never mind that she pushed some several first years. She can apologize to them later.

"If this is your idea of trying to one up me in some sort of game only you are playing, please stop." Ginny heard Hermione say. She knew who it was addressed to as Lavender made a show of herself by standing at the center of the room, face to face with Hermione.

It made Ginny sick to hear Lavender's bray at Hermione's request. The bint was fascinating in her own right. Her feeble mindedness was commendable.

"Granger, you make me laugh." Lavender said. "There's no game to be played. I already won." She added shaking her head.

"Exactly." Hermione said plainly. "There's nothing more I have which you want. He's already yours." She supplied. Ginny can hear the exhaustion in Hermione's voice. When you argue with a stupid person, you never win.

"She doesn't even deny she's cheated." Seamus inserted. He was an active participant in the discussion, Ginny surmised. "I don't have anything to say to you Seamus." Hermione said coolly. 

"Hermione Granger everyone. The bitch underneath the saintly cloak." Seamus said clapping his hands. That's when everyone heard a loud sound in his direction.

"Bloody fuck was that for!?" Seamus yelled. Ginny Weasley has made her way to him and gave him the hardest slap on the face she could muster.

"You've no reason to say those things to Hermione. You're not even real friends with Ron to validate your actions." Ginny said. "You will remember to keep your mouth shut Finnigan or I swear to Godric, the next word that comes out of your mouth is the last thing you're ever going to say."

*******

Lavender Brown -- feeling amused.

"Oh, how the mighty has fallen."

215 likes 45 angry

\----

"Harry!" Theo called. He knew he'd find him at Hagrid's. "Oy! Theo! Join us!" Harry called cheerfully. He and Hagrid, the school's gamekeeper, were catching up.

"No time Harry. Brown's at it with Hermione again. It's bad Harry. Everyone received the same picture of her and McLaggen and it doesn't look good for Hermione." Theo said as soon as he reached who he was looking for.

\----

Hogwarts With Class

\-------------

Pparkinson: I already reached Amelia. Will be joining you in a few with Luna.

Llovegood: I'll be at your commons in a sec.

Tnott: Found Harry. We're on our way.

Bzabini: Just reached Gryffindor's.

Bzabini: Amelia's here. Thank you.

\----

"Malfoy what's up? Parkinson called me and was bitching at me to come here." Amelia Warrington, the current head girl from Ravenclaw, asked.

"I've yet to find out myself but I'm guessing you know something. Some of us only got word from your house." Draco explained. "No I've no idea. I've been talking to Prof.Flitwick and got an angry call."

"Here goes nothing." Blaise said as he opened the door to Gryffindor's common room.

*******

"Fan out people!" Draco said in his most authoritative tone. At his request, the students made way for him, Amelia and Blaise.

"Oh, great. You brought friends. How charming Granger."Lavender said looking at her nails to show her indifference. "What brings you here Malfoy?" She added.

"What is all of this about?" Draco asked. He can see Hermione behind Lavender at the center of the room. "You mean you came here to the rescue without knowing what you're saving her from?" Lavender responded looking at him innocently.

"I don't have time for games Brown." Draco responded as he walked past Lavender to get to Hermione. Amelia followed him, trying her best to look unfazed. The truth is that it made her anxious to be standing at the center surrounded by Gryffindors. It is not her territory after all.

"Haven't you seen it yet? I was told everybody received it." Lavender said. "What do you mean?" Draco asked once more. He was getting impatient by the minute.

"I mean I left my phone in our dorm and I'm just as clueless as you are." Lavender replied, her confidence her weapon. She didn't even blink. Didn't look unnerved.

"If no one will explain what's going on, I swear to Circe everyone will have a hard time." It was Amelia who spoke. "Zabini, please escort miss Granger outside."

Blaise did as Amelia said, taking Hermione by the arm. Ginny following behind. "I'm sorry Hermione." Blaise said as they made their way to the door.

"Slytherins do have affinity for bitches, don't they!?" Seamus called out. "Shut up Finnigan." Amelia scolded. She's already questioning a third year about the situation.

When she got the information she needed. She motioned for Draco to come and the two of them discussed about which action to take. "I'll see you in a few." Says Amelia as she gave Draco a pat on the shoulder.

As soon as Amelia was out of ear shot, Draco called everyone's attention. He exhaled uncharacteristically, before he spoke firmly of what he wanted everyone to do.

"I will ask you to do one thing and one thing only. Delete the picture you have in your phones or I will file a case against every person in this room who has it still saved after I step one foot through that door. You wouldn't like what kind of sanction you will be under and you'd do well to believe it."


	14. Some Gryffindors' Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened last year. Hermione made enemies. She knows that. But she also is firm with being righteous, and probably, just probably, it was the culprit as to why she made enemies in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: CharlotteMoore, CashmereHerondale, lefantaisie, and Arrow99 :)
> 
> Warning changed to rape/non-con just in case but nothing too triggering. I intended this to be a light story and it will be stirred back to that soon. :)

It was a sick game. One which Hermione didn't volunteer to be a part of. Besides it was not in her character to be so playful with boys. In fact, it was the reason why everyone called her uptight.

Ron was also her boyfriend at the time. She was content with that. It never crossed her mind to cheat on him. She can't even stomach cheating in class, and cheating on him, more so.

The incident with McLaggen was something Hermione would rather bury in the ground if it was possible. It took some time to get it off of her head. And she masked it with good memories together with Ron.

"What happened in there?" Pansy demanded answers as soon as Blaise's head appeared behind the door. She and Luna were just outside the Gryffindor common room waiting for their friends.

"Well I was surprised Seamus was a bloody bastard than Lavender was a bitch." Ginny, who followed Blaise and Hermione, said. "Fucking arse beat girls at nagging."

Blaise would have laughed at that if the situation wasn't a serious matter. It was one thing to know Ginny cursed in chat but it was funny hearing her swear. Bad words coming out from perfectly shaped lips are appealing. It's that or he could blame it on his attraction for the red head.

"I don't see why Seamus was being like that to you Hermione. I didn't think he and my brother were that close for him to get so worked up." Ginny said addressing Hermione.

A tired smile answered her. "I know why he's being like that to me." Hermione said. "He almost got expelled last year because of my doing. I would have hated me too if  were him."

"What did you do?" Ginny asked. But it was Pansy's reaction that made them turn their looks away from Hermione. The Slytherin gasped, clasping her hands together and covering her mouth, in recollection.

"Blaise, remember when we sneaked on the head master last year?" She asked. At her query, Blaise's eyes widened. "Shite! It would be his reason wouldn't it? But it was his fault to begin with."

"Oh, out with it you guys!" Ginny stomped her foot in impatience.

*******

"Come here." Harry said as soon as he reached the Gryffindor tower. He put his best friend in a tight hug. If there was anyone who knew of what Hermione has been through, it was him. So it kind of makes him feel bad that other people had to come to his best friend's aide before he could.

"I'm fine Harry." Harry could feel Hermione's smile on his neck. "I blame you for worrying me." Harry said, rubbing her back. "You know you must report this, don't you?" He added before breaking the hug and looking at her intently.

Hermione watched as Harry's lips formed into a thin line. She knows he's trying to be stern so she would listen to him. The last time she saw him give her that expression was when McLaggen suddenly left Hogwarts at the middle of the term followed by Terry Boot a week later.

\----

_"Hermione, stop." Harry said in a final tone. It put Hermione's brisk walking to a halt. He's noticed she was acting a bit strange lately. Too cheerful. Something she wasn't. Hermione is logical, practical, definite._

_"What is wrong?" He asked. "Nothing Harry." She responded, not turning to face him. He had to walk over and move her to face him._

_"If there is nothing wrong, then why were you walking away from me?"_

_He watched as Hermione tried to weigh her options. "Hermione, you know you can talk to me." He said, calmly. "I know but I just can't this time." Hermione responded._

_"Do you, or do you not trust me?" Harry pressed. "Harry, please?" Hermione responded helplessly. Another gesture that's uncharacteristic of her._

_"Listen to me Hermione, if there's anyone who can help you it's me." He said. When it looked like she wasn't going to say something to him, his lips formed into a straight line._

_"It's already settled with Harry." Hermione began. Harry noticed how she slowly hugged herself as if to create a shield. "I was in the library looking for a book. A few minutes later Cormac came. Asked me a few questions about our assignment for Professor Sprout." She continued._

_"So I answered all his questions and then his actions became off. And I found myself pressed on one of the bookshelves. I smiled it off. To show him I'm not afraid. And then," Hermione looked sideways as if she was afraid someone would hear, "he kissed me. And he started groping. I tried to push him but he was just much stronger Harry."_

_"Merlin, Hermione." Harry said wrapping her in his embrace and he grimaced when he felt her flinch at the contact. "Then I saw Terry taking a picture of it. He knew I saw him. He panicked and knocked a few chairs near him."_

_"I didn't want them to leave the school with eyes on them. Nothing worse happened anyway.They were expelled but made to look like they left on their own."_

_"You are insane Hermione. Insane." Harry whispered. Godric knows how angry he is right now but for the sake of Hermione, he will keep quiet about it._

\----

"Are you alright, Granger?" Amelia asked, patting Hermione's back as soon as she got out of the common room. "Malfoy's taking care of the picture issue at least with the people inside. I may have to ask the prefects to do the same for the other houses."

When Hermione nodded to let Amelia know she is okay, the latter turned to Theo. "Nott, I expect you know what to do."

"Yes, of course Amelia." Theo responded.

"I will be reaching you soon Granger. This has to undergo investigation. I will be going to the head master's office after my classes so he could schedule a meeting with you." Was the last of what Amelia said before she left.

*******

Gweasley: So what is it with Seamus anyway?

Llovegood: Is it okay for us to talk about it here?

Pparkinson: It's not like we're going to tattletale on facebook about it. We're not Brown.

Llovegood: Fair point.

Bzabini: Well, Pansy and I saw the head master last year with Finnigan. Hermione was there too and at first we couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Pparkinson: Cut through the chase.

Bzabini: We found out that Hermione told on Finnigan about sneaking in weed in school. Heck he was probably high while talking to the head master.

Pparkinson: And then Blaise laughed at hearing Finnigan talk nonsense with the head master so we were caught sneaking after curfew.

Bzabini: We were sworn to secrecy by the the head master. They wanted to keep it under the wraps. Finnigan was suspended for two weeks. Pansy and I got detention with Prof. Snape the next evening.

Gweasley: So that was why he went missing at that time. We were told he got sick or something.

Bzabini: Pansy and I never disclosed this to anyone till now so we would appreciate it if nothing said here leaves this chat.

Llovegood: You have my word.

Gweasley: Lips are zipped.

Tnott: Gryffindors continue to prove how reckless they are.

Hpotter: And Slytherins, loyal.

Bzabini: You bet we are.

Hpotter: For what it's worth, I thank all of you for standing up for Hermione.

Pparkinson: We'd do it again anytime Harry.

Tnott: But why is Finnigan attacking Hermione just now?

Llovegood: I guess it's because he saw an opportunity.

Llovegood: He sneaked in and smoked weed which is prohibited and got suspended for it. Knowing Hermione cheated gave him a reason to condemn her too.

Tnott: But she didn't, did she?

Llovegood: If you look at the picture again, it doesn't seem like it was forced. Like they were just kissing. And that it was consensual.

Bzabini: So you're saying Hermione did date MacLaggen and Weasley at the same time?

Llovegood: I'm saying it is what it looks like. It doesn't mean that's what I believe in.

Tnott: Well this has become much more complicated since Brown seems to be involved. I think she just gave the school administration head ache with this move.

Hpotter: I assure you Hermione has never been not in the right.

Hpotter: I suggest we let it sit for now and talk about it when the time comes that we should.

*******

Lavender Brown

"Before you pick on other people's dirt, make sure you're clean."

#dirtylaundry #justsaying #whatashame #goodytwoshoesnomore #embarrassingaf #caughtintheact

458 likes 31 haha 76 angry

\----

Hgranger: Hey

Dmalfoy: Hey

Hgranger: Did you just come back?

Dmalfoy: Yes.

Dmalfoy: Warrington and I had a talk with the head master.

Dmalfoy: He wasn't too happy about it. Said he'd look onto it more.

Hgranger: I see.

Dmalfoy: He will be requesting you to meet him some time. Three days from now.

Dmalfoy: He is going to attend a conference in the next few days.

Hgranger: Thank you for the heads up.

Dmalfoy: No problem. How are you?

Hgranger: I am sorry.

Dmalfoy: For what?

Hgranger: I'm sorry for giving you and Amelia trouble.

Dmalfoy: You did no such thing.

Hgranger: Still...

Dmalfoy: Stop.

Dmalfoy: Just stop being like that.

Hgranger: Being like what?

Dmalfoy: Too nice for your own good.

Hgranger: I am not nice. You know that.

Dmalfoy: Then stop pretending to be one.

Hgranger: What are you talking about?

Dmalfoy: You know it's not your fault why things went wayward.

Dmalfoy: Shite happens Granger. All the time. And you don't have to blame yourself for all of it.

Hgranger: You don't think I cheated on Ron?

Dmalfoy: I don't.

Hgranger: Why?

Dmalfoy: Because you're too nice for your own good.

Hgranger: Hahaha

Hgranger: Honestly?

Dmalfoy: I just don't. I think you're too righteous to get yourself involved in a taxing activity like that.

Hgranger: What if I really did?

Dmalfoy: If you really did, who cares? He cheated on you to get even. People should just shut it if they are not directly affected.

Dmalfoy: Brown has no right to shame you cause she is just as shameful.

Dmalfoy: Besides, I would bet my mother's company, you didn't cheat on him.

Hgranger: You believe in me that much?

Dmalfoy: I have confidence in me that much. :)

Hgranger: You really are something, aren't you?


	15. The Grangers Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head master Dumbledore is away for 3 days. Together with the heads of the houses, Amelia and Draco keeps the school at peace. Hermione gets the most out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: PhantomWizard13, superultra, J_M_Maltbie, Sabine8
> 
> Also! I've written another dramione fic. This time, a one-shot with the title Two Tickets. Check it out. :)

"Hermione?"

At the mention of her name, Hermione stiffened. Ron hasn't attempted to talk to her in a long time. She hoped he would try to fix it then, but she didn't expect him to come marching into her life again now. In fact, she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

If she could help it, she wouldn't even be in the same group as he is in class activities. She is glad to have made friends in her former enemies. They manage to get her to be a part of their group when professors require it to accomplish a task. Saves her the trouble of being in the same space as her ex.

"Look Ron. I don't..." Hermione started but another voice cut through whatever she wanted to say.

"Hermione, a word?"

Draco Malfoy placed himself next to her and put a hand at the small of her back. Hermione felt at ease at the touch of his hand. She found comfort at the sound of his voice.

"That is, if you aren't busy." He added switching his attention from the lady beside him to her former lover who was standing an arm's length in front of her.

"I'm not. What is it?" Hermione asked. She looked at Draco with the hopes that he would stir her away from the awkward situation Ron has put her into.

"Great." Draco said with a small smile. "Do excuse us Weasley." He supplied, giving Ron a curt nod before he guided Hermione out of the classroom. He can tell from the look she gave him earlier that she didn't want to be there any longer.

When they got out of the room, Hermione felt his hand leave her. She wasn't quite sure she liked not having it. "Thank you." She said, albeit quite bitterly.

Draco clasped his hands behind his back. If he didn't, he knew he'd be liking touching her so much, he won't be letting her go soon. It might make her feel uneasy. That's the last thing he wanted to happen. Hermione avoiding him too.

None of them spoke as they walked. This is how she knows he only asked to have a word with her so she can avoid talking to Ron. Hermione found it sweet of him.

She also need not tell him where they should be going. He seems to know where to take her even if she wasn't leading the walk. This gave her a funny feeling in the stomach.

"You're welcome." He responded finally. "I'll see you at Vector's." 

\----

Ship Crew

\-------------

Pparkinson: That was a pretty big blow wasn't it?

Hpotter: I think I know what you mean by blow. But what exactly did it try to destroy?

Bzabini: You mean aside from Hermione's spotless record?

Gweasley: Ship crew?

Pparkinson: @Hpotter Well it put a dent to my timeline. 

Pparkinson: @Gweasley Aren't we? Draco and Hermione ring a bell?

Hpotter: Yeah? How?

Pparkinson: We've less than a month guys!

Llovegood: I don't think there's a need to aide them that much though.

Hpotter: Oh, yeah. I get it now @Pparkinson.

Tnott: I agree with @Llovegood. Just seen D walk H to her extra class.

Gweasley: Lol! @Pparkinson Alright. Alright. We are sailing a ship.

Pparkinson: Make sure you know your roles in this!

Gweasley: We have the same tasks Pans.

Bzabini: Make sure to give them time alone.

Hpotter: Make sure to give them time alone. xD

Tnott: Make sure to give them time alone.

Hpotter: I can't believe I'm actually into this.

Llovegood: Cause you can't deny the chem Harry.

Hpotter: I can't. Yes.

*******

Awarrington: Finally put off the fire. Seen to it the last of the picture's deleted.

Dmalfoy: Thank you for the hard work.

Awarrington: I can't believe Granger let someone talk shit to her.

Dmalfoy: She didn't. She's just too smart.

Awarrington: What do you mean?

Dmalfoy: Would you waste time arguing with someone who is incorrigible?

Awarrington: Lol! No. You have a point.

Dmalfoy: Of course.

Awarrington: Prick.

Dmalfoy: A handsome prick?

Awarrington: A handsome prick. :)

Awarrington: Take care of her Malfoy.

Dmalfoy: Aren't I already? On the level she allows me to. The girl can take care of herself.

Dmalfoy: Would probably go karate on anyone.

Awarrington: Haha. I didn't mean like that. Granger is a special girl.

Dmalfoy: She is. Your point?

Awarrington: Take care of her.

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Awarrington: You could be good together.

Dmalfoy: *typing*

\----

"When are you going to stop?" Ron asked as he sat on the couch next to Lavender. "When she does." Lavender hissed.

Amelia Warrington proved to be very efficient at doing her responsibilities. The picture that was sent to everyone yesterday already became a century old history today. It was not without Malfoy's help either.

She got word from Millicent Bulstrode how Theo Nott meticulously made sure none of the Slytherins has the picture. Otherwise, Malfoy would have all of their heads on a plate the next day. Together with Theo's if he failed to make them obey.

Even the seventh years were afraid when Malfoy visited their commons. They were too scared to anger the Malfoy heir in fear of their future. As the richest family in the circles of the Sacred Twenty eight, the Malfoys have connections in all of Britain and out.

"He doesn't really have that power over other students, does he?" Lavender asked Millicent. It's just ridiculous to believe an idea so grand. Why would Malfoy go to such lengths to help Hermione?

"I don't believe it either but it won't hurt if people did as he says. He is head boy after all. He's authorized to take points when he sees fit." Millicent said. "And we can't deny keeping that picture is a valid reason for him to deduct points from anyone."

*******

"Ronald?"

Ron Weasley hasn't heard that voice in ages but he wouldn't forget who it belonged to. He took a deep breath before he turned to face his caller. None other than Mrs.Granger.

"It's nice to see you again!" Says the woman. She even gave him a tight hug. Behind her, Hermione's father.

When the mother released him, the father shook his hand. "You look gaunt. Hasn't Hermione been treating you well?" Mrs.Granger said, closing her hands on Ron's face.

Ron almost snorted at that. On the contrary, he was the one not treating her well. He doesn't even have the guts to tell Lavender off. He let her attack Hermione every chance she got. And what for?

It made him sick thinking about it. How he's put Hermione into this mess. But instead of making ammends and keeping her away from being hurt more than he already inflicted, he allowed Lavender to post stuff in facebook that everybody knows is meant to slur her.

He's become a monster. And now, all he wants is to get back together with Hermione but she won't give him a second of her time. That's all he needs. Time. Something Lavender has a lot of when it comes to him. 

He really isn't sure if he can leave Lavender for something that isn't certain. That is why up to now, he's still with her. He's already hurt Hermione. He can't hurt Lavender too.

"You are taking us to her, aren't you?" Mrs.Granger asked but Ron knows it was a request. And he wouldn't deny her that especially when the woman has slinged her arm to his.

\----

"What did he say?" Hermione asked. Draco can tell she is amused. He decided to sit at the Gryffindor long table to join her when he saw Luna drag Harry some place else.

"He said he told people I'll have their heads off on a plate if they kept the pictures. As if I'd say that. I'm not nice, at least not to everyone, but I'm no murderer. Can't believe their imagination though if they got frigthened by that. " He said casually as he put butter on his toast. This earned a hearty laugh from her.

Oh, how he loved it. Love how she can laugh without reservations. Love the fact that he was the reason for it. Maybe Pansy was right. He likes Hermione Granger. Perhaps even more.

"If somebody told me years before that I'd be sitting next to you, eating breakfast and laughing at your natural ability to humor me in the future, I'd have not believed it." Hermione confessed. "As would I." Draco said before taking a bite off his toast. "I'd have had their heads on plates if someone joked about it when I was thirteen."

Draco assumed she would laugh again at his words. And she did. She didn't fail him.

"Oh, there she is! Hermione!"

*******

It was odd to say the least. Hermione's parents came to the great hall escorted by none other than Ron Weasley. The handful of students who chose to be inside on a weekend had their attention suddenly directed to the new arrivals.

"Mom!" Hermione said immediately standing up at the sight of her parents. It was just a fraction of a second before she realized who they are with so she remained standing but didn't leave Draco's side.

"How are you darling?" Mr.Granger asked as he enveloped their only child in a hug. "I'm fine dad." Hermione answered, returning the hug. Draco could see the smile on her face that he couldn't hide his own.

"Come here sweetie." Mrs.Granger said prying her husband off of her daughter so she could have her turn. "Hey, mom." Hermione said in giggles. Draco thought it was the most beautiful sound he's heard.

"It's a good thing, we saw your boyfriend," Mrs.Granger grabbed Ron's arm to drag him to where they are. "and he led us here."

"Uhm," Hermione started. She almost grimaced but she saw Draco. He was trying to contain his amusement, she can tell, as he covered his mouth and pretended to cough twice.

Ron's face got red. Even redder when they heard someone say, "Won won?"

Hermione watched as Draco push his plate away from him, cross his arms on the table and hide his face in them. He was also visibly shaking in his seat that Hermione was not able to hide her mirth at the comedic turn of events. Her parents had to exchange glances in confusion at that.

"Mom, that's Ron's girlfried there," Hermione said pointing behind her parents where Lavender was standing, her face a mixture of too many emotions, you can't pick a prominent feeling from them. "Lavender."

"Oh?" Mrs.Granger said, letting go of Ron's arm. Embarrassment apparent on the woman's face.

Draco raised his head upon hearing Hermione break it to her parents the truth. At least about Ron and Lavender without actually telling them how Ron's and her break up went.

"And where are my manners?" Hermione asked. She need only to look at him and Draco knew to stand. She waited until he was able to adjust himself to be presentable. Not that he needed it. He was always presentable.

Putting a hand on Draco's arm, Hermione resumed talking. "These are my parents," she said pointing at the rest of the Grangers. "And this is Draco Malfoy."

At the introduction, Draco extended his arm to reach for her mother's. When he got the older woman's hand, he did the one gentlemanly thing he could do in such circumstance and kissed the back of it. Hermione can see the surprise on her mother's face and she nodded in confirmation on her mother's unspoken question, "is this for real?"

"Draco Malfoy." He said after kissing Mrs.Granger's hand. The woman could only smile at him in her awe. Draco returned it and Hermione thought it was the sweetest thing she's seen.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." He added, this time addressing the father. "Draco Malfoy." And then he shook the man's hand firmly, his head bowed slightly to show respect.

"Your new boyfriend?" Mrs.Granger asked.


	16. Ship Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things are looking up for Draco in terms of getting into Hermione's good book, Ron Weasley grabs that one moment he sees her alone to talk to her. Of course he would always have that one up. Good thing the Ship Crew won't let things go to ship wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos: littlebearemily, LanieDawn, Sedyin, Elee91 :)

_"He is," Hermione answered. "a very good friend of mine." She finished._

At that moment, it became clear to Draco what it is he really wanted. It was nice to hear her say it herself that he is her very good friend. However, it soon came down on him that he wanted more than that.

He wants to be with her every day. Look at her face every single time he could and drown himself in the depths of her brown eyes. He wants to watch how her lips move and revel in wonder of how it would feel like against his own.

Salazar! He wants to kiss her.

_"What ever happened to you and Ronald?" Mrs.Granger asked. "It just didn't work mom." Hermione responded. They were taking a stroll on the school grounds._

_Draco coughed at that and Hermione threw him a sharp glare over her shoulder. He put his hands up in the air in plea for his innocence. When she didn't change the way she was looking at him, he laughed. "What?" He asked._

_He has no idea why he's on Hogwarts tour with the Grangers but he can't say he's not liking it. On the contrary, he was immensely enjoying it. Hermione's mom is smart and very funny while her dad is quite the versatile conversationalist._

_"I'm positive Hermione will be head girl." Draco said when Mrs.Granger congratulated him for getting the head boy position much earlier. "Indeed?" Mrs.Granger asked._

_"She's always top in our batch. Always made sure I was only second after her." Draco explained. These earned a laugh from the parents and embarrassment from the daughter. "She's the most righteous and just person I know. I have no doubt about it. She would be head girl. I bet my badge on that."_

_And some time later..._

_"I'm glad I get to know how my daughter is doing through you." Mr.Granger said with a smile as he extended his arm to shake the young man's. "I only have good things to say about your daughter sir. It is a pleasure on my part to have shared it to her parents."_

_Still gripping the young man's hand, Mr.Granger spoke once more. "It is a pleasure to meet you too son. Do visit us over the summer so we can repay you for accompanying us today."_

\----

Hgranger: Thank you for today.

Dmalfoy: I had fun. So I benefited from the experience.

Dmalfoy: You have a wonderful family Hermione.

Hgranger: Well it was a rather charming event, wasn't it?

Hgranger: Not only was my mom taken in on you, but it seems my dad feels the same way.

Dmalfoy: Were they, really?

Hgranger: Of course. Why else would he invite you over summer when they wouldn't even be around then?

Dmalfoy: That is quite confusing. Do enlighten me.

Hgranger: My parents are to go to Australia for a convention over the summer.

Hgranger: I am to stay with the Potters.

Dmalfoy: How is that proof they like me then?

Hgranger: They liked you so much they forgot about it.

Dmalfoy: I see. That's some fresh perspective you have there Hermione.

Hgranger: Lol! That seems a very familiar line Draco.

*******

Hgranger: Wherever were you Harry?

Hpotter: I was with Luna and Pansy.

Hgranger: And where might the three of you be?

Hpotter: We were about the whole school talking.

Hpotter: Who are you, my mother? xD

Hgranger: Well my parents came to school to visit me before they went to Australia at the start of summer.

Hpotter: Oh?

Hgranger: Don't "oh" me. You should've met up with them. I sent you a lot of messages.

Hpotter: Yes. I'm sorry. I left my phone in the dorm.

Hpotter: You were with Malfoy you said.

Hgranger: Well you weren't there, were you?

Hpotter: Blimey, why are you so pissed? Was Malfoy not a good host? xD

Hgranger: He was amazing Harry. He truly was.

Hpotter: Wow, Hermione, I never imagined you'd say something like that about him.

Hgranger: Right? I haven't either.

Hgranger: It's so weird. My parents like him.

\----

Hpotter: *sent a photo*

Pparkinson: *typing*

Pparkinson: OMG!

Hpotter: So what now?

Pparkinson: We keep at it don't we?

Pparkinson: If Luna hadn't dragged you and I didn't give D a subtle push to eat with Hermione, your screencap of your convo with her wouldn't have "amazing" in it.

Pparkinson: Match that with "truly" and it's pretty much a done deal isn't it?

Hpotter: I am in awe.

Pparkinson: Huh?

Hpotter: That you are so invested in it.

Pparkinson: I don't know. Can't you see it?

Hpotter: What?

Pparkinson: The way they look at each other when they think the other one's not looking.

Hpotter:Hahahahaha

Pparkinson: And now you're laughing at me?

Hpotter: It's just that, you really watch them, don't you? xD

Pparkinson: What about it? It's better than sleeping in Binn's class.

Pparkinson: Oh, bloody hell. Brown's at picture spamming again.

Pparkinson: Why hasn't she and Ron blocked me? I'm like an obvious Hermione Granger supporter.

Hpotter: Why don't you block them?

Pparkinson: Well if I did, she'd think I couldn't handle her crap and no sir, I won't let her feel victory over that.

\----

Rweasley: Maybe we should stop it for now.

Lbrown: What do you mean?

Rweasley: I don't know.

Rweasley: I'm just...I can't continue this with you.

Lbrown: Her parents come and then you suddenly want to get back together with her?

Lbrown: I can't believe you Ronald Weasley! Meet me at the common room.

Lbrown: Now.

Rweasley: I don't think there's need for that.

Rweasley: I need time to think.

Lbrown: Fuck you.

Rweasley: I'm sorry.

********

"We'll see you at dinner H." Blaise said as he pat Hermione on the shoulder. "Can't you wait for me for a bit? I'm just about done packing." She responded as she arranged the things in her bag.

"No can do. Luna's waiting for us. We're sorry." Theo responded in Blaise's stead. "What is it with Luna?" Hermione asked, genuine curiosity apparent on her face.

"Besides Theo pining over her?" Blaise replied with a grin. "Shut up." Theo said clapping a hand on Blaise's stomach.

Hermione could only cover her mouth with her hands in surprise. "Oh, Merlin. Theo, you never told me you like Luna that way." She said after recovering.

"Don't worry Granger. I haven't told you I like Ginevra too, the way you're not telling us how you fancy Draco." Blaise said. Hermione can tell he is amused.

"Oh, Godric. Shut up Blaise." She said slapping him on the shoulder. "You guys are barbaric." Blaise said pointing at Theo and Hermione. "For the record, only Pansy is obvious with her affection for Potter so there's no need for her to be telling us something." He added chuckling before he headed for the door.

\----

Ship Crew

\-------------

Llovegood: Where are you guys?

Bzabini: Sorry, Granger had us cornered.

Pparkinson: You're supposed to leave them alone guys. Did you see how fast I disappeared?

Tnott: Did you see how Draco disappeared?

Pparkinson: What?

Tnott: He got out of the room a second after you did.

Pparkinson: Oh. Take your time then.

Bzabini: Has anyone noticed Weasley's not in class?

Pparkinson: Really?

Bzabini: And Brown looks like shite.

Pparkinson: Don't she always?

Tnott: You scare me sometimes Pans.

Llovegood: Just sometimes?

Tnott: Lol! 

*******

"Hermione?"

"Circe! You filched the life out of me Ron." Hermione hissed, one hand on her chest. Blaise and Theo left her half way through to Prof. Sinistra's class.

"I'm sorry." Ron said rubbing the back of his neck. "What is it that you want?" Hermione asked. Ron can tell she's irritated and he knows he can't blame her.

"You." Ron responded plainly. Hermione had to stop walking at his reply.

"Yeah, right." Hermione scoffed. "I've no time for this. I will be late for next class." She immediately added. It was a lie though. Class with Professor McGonagall ended early. She has at least 20 minutes of free time.

"If you and Lavender are not having fun anymore, don't go coming to me. Don't make me feel like a slag cause I'm not!" She bit at him while maintaining her pace.

"I said I'm sorry alright?" Ron said. "I've been reaching you but you seem to have blocked me." He supplied. Hermione can hear the bitterness in his tone.

"What would you have me do Ron!?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. She stopped on her tracks and faced him. Maybe this talk really needs to happen.

It should have happened a long time ago. But it never did. And now that her life's beginning to have a semblance of normalcy again, Ron just had to go to her and apologize for something he's done and is continually doing. Hurting her.

"Forgive me Hermione. I want the old us." Ron said. "That's gone Ron. The old me at least. And you've changed too." She said. She was trying her best to school her features. Because as much as she wants to hurt him back, the very idea of it hurts her too.

She may no longer hold a torch for him. And she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. But she doesn't really want to hurt him. They have been good to each other for a time. It has to count for something.

"I'm sorry Ronald." Hermione said, closing her eyes. And when she opened them, she added, "I can forgive you. Some time in the future. I know I can. But I just can't go back to when we were together."

"Please take the time to think things through." Ron pleaded. She can see he is pained by this. "Alright, Ron. I'll..."

"Did you take some time to think things through before you hurt her?" Someone asked.

Hermione and Ron turned to where the voice came from and found him.

"Harry."

\----

Ship Crew

\-------------

Llovegood: I hope Harry will find her alone.

Tnott: And if he didn't?

Gweasley: What if Ron is with her?

Pparkinson: Well I hope he interferes. How could we have missed Ron not being in class?

Bzabini: I'm sorry. It didn't cross my mind it would create an opportunity if it ever does.

Pparkinson: Well I trust Harry not to let us go to ship wreck.


	17. Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger rarely posts anything on facebook and when she does, it's sure to have a great impact. Head master Dumbledore's back to fix what should have been cemented a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: cstoddard816, rubi26, and drbrown0412 :)

**Hermione Granger** \-- feeling mischievous with  **Harry Potter**

"Insecure people often falsify the past, in order to make the future pure." - Shannon L. Alder

This is the simplest it could get so you could understand. I've no idea where you're coming from but as far as I'm concerned we're not close and we never were so don't assume to know everything about me.

581 likes 94 love 55 haha 17 shares

 **Pansy Parkinson**  ftw!

 **Cedric Diggory** Easy tiger. xD

 **Cho Chang**  @ **Cedric** She's a lion.

 **Theodore Nott** Nope. She's a fire breathing @ **Draco**.

 **Draco Malfoy** @ **Theodore** Lame.

 **Harry Potter**  Lol!

\----

Awarrington: Hey

Hgranger: Hey Amelia.

Awarrington: I'd have loved to personally inform you, but I'm quite occupied with school stuff.

Awarrington: The head master would like to see you today after lunch. I'm pretty sure Malfoy would inform you about it as well but I'd like to update you just the same.

Hgranger: Thank you Amelia. :)

Awarrington: I hope it goes well.

Awarrington: For everyone. :)

Hgranger: It will be fine Amelia. Thank you. :)

Awarrington: I'll see you around.

Hgranger: Same. :)

\----

"You done?" Draco asked. "Yes." Hermione said standing up. "You don't need to hurry." Draco said, giving her a smile.

"The faster I deal with it, the quicker this ends." Hermione responded. "Harry, I'll be off for a while." She added patting Harry on the shoulder before she let herself be escorted outside the great hall to the head master's office.

The walk to the head master's office was quiet. None of them spoke. Draco didn't cause he thought if he did, it will only rattle her. Hermione didn't cause she feels like if she did, he would be obliged to respond, and then, she'd lose her focus.

What she's feeling now is similar to last year's. She was used to going to the head master's office because she always represents their school in academic competitions with other institutions. However, that one walk last year was different. It was nauseating. That's the feeling she has now.

She won't deny Draco's presence helps lessen the feeling of wanting to throw up at this very second. She didn't have an ally before. Harry could have been. Ron as well. But she didn't let them. Didn't even inform them until it was already dealt with.

Hermione would like to convince herself she only let herself be escorted today is because one, Draco is a friend; two, said friend is head boy; three, he is authorized to do what he sees fit.

Of course it's just one part of it. What Hermione learned when she gained new friends is that it's not bad to receive help from people. That yes, she has to be strong but she doesn't have to be so all the time. It's human nature to care for another human being and she's no exception to that. She will receive care from other people whether she likes it or not. Just like they will care for her whether they do it willingly or subconsciously.

*******

After knocking twice, Draco opened the door to the head master's office, and gestured for Hermione to get in before he did. "Head master, Ms.Granger is here for your scheduled meeting." He reported. "Thank you Mr.Malfoy." Albus Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Is there anything more you'd like me to work on sir?" Draco asked. "Nothing more." The old man responded, his smile not wearing off of his face. He gestured for Hermione to sit as soon as Draco made for the door.

"Uhm." Hermione started as she sat. "Head master, is it okay if I'd ask Draco to stay?" She added, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Draco stopped on his tracks at the mention of his name. He looked over his shouler to find her already looking at him. It was quite the strange feeling. He can feel his insides turning but it's an uneasy feeling he knows he'd welcome any time of the day.

He caught the head master's eyes next. There was a peculiar twinkle in the old man's eyes. It's as if he knows something Draco doesn't and it's unsettling.

The head master then gestured for him to join them. That, which Draco easily complied to. He sat opposite Hermione when he reached the head master's table.

"Shall we begin?" The old man in his spectacles started. Both Hermione and Draco nodded in response to his query.

"I believe Ms.Granger, if the photograph is still available, that the copy came from Mr.McLaggen." the head master started. "My thoughts are similar to yours head master." Hermione replied.

"We can opt for an investigation and proceed with filing a case against Mr.McLaggen. As for Ms.Brown, unless we have proof that she has something to do with it, the only thing we can do is make her aware of the real story behind the photograph so she would stop spreading rumors."

"What would you like to do?" Dumbledore asked, adjusting his spectacles. He was looking at Hermione intently, waiting for her to respond.

Hermione, from staring at her lap, turned to look at Draco. Some of the most sound decisions she's made recently were influenced by him. There's no certainty of how right the made decisions were but for now, they work.

Draco in turn, held her gaze. The truth of the matter is, he has no idea why he was even sitting there in the first place. All he knows is that Hermione wanted him to be there, and where she is, he will go to.

"McLaggen already has been expelled head master. I don't think there could be any more damaging thing we could do after that." Hermione started. She saw Draco's eyes widen at the new information but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"However, I think both his parents and Boot's should be informed about it. Let them decide what should be done. I don't want to pin McLaggen alone especially when it was Boot who took the photograph." She continued. "What if McLaggen had nothing to do with it in the first place?"

"Yes, yes. You are right miss Granger." The old man said folding his hands on the table. "And miss Brown?" He added. It was odd but while Draco said the head master was displeased hearing about it before, the old man seems amused now.

"Just as you suggested earlier, she must be made aware of the real issue." Hermione said. "I'm sorry to interrupt." Draco said raising a hand asking for permission to speak. Just like in class.

"What are your thoughts young Malfoy?" The head master asked. "It will be very rude of me to say so but I've known miss Brown to be a tad foolish." He began. He looked at Hermione first and then the head master before continuing. "Would you be comfortable enough to trust such information with her?"

The old man then played with his beard in contemplation. It was indeed rude but the young Malfoy wasn't in the wrong either. From what he's heard from Amelia and some students by passing, miss Brown is "pin-headed" as described by Severus on one too many occasions when he's checking papers. However, Severus likes to describe students all sorts of foolish that he thought it was simply an endearment.

"I'm not at all comfortable with it." Hermione spoke truthfully. "But it has to be done. And if in case she does anything with the information, then the only person she's ruining is herself."

"Are you sure miss Granger?" The head master asked. "We did keep it to ourselves so we don't involve everyone."

"Yes head master." Hermione said firmly. She wasn't looking at the old man when she said this. And Dumbledore was rather amused to see how the two students communicated without speaking. One Gryffindor, one Slytherin. One, a member of the Sacred Twenty-eight, the other from opposite of the spectrum. What a unique display of companionship they have.

"Very well then. I will do the talking with miss Brown. Make sure she feels bad before she even thinks of posting on facebook. I am flooded by her pictures and I can't say I'm amused." Dumbledore said shaking his head and chuckling.

*******

It was just for a few minutes but it felt like it took hours. Talking about something you'd rather bury in the ground is exhausting. The memories come back. And while it was just a kiss and a bit of groping, they were non-consensual and therefore, a harassment.

Just thinking about it made Hermione shiver. And it was something that didn't escape Draco's notice. "Cold?" He asked, although he was hesitant to have done so. It's summer.

Hermione turned to her companion with a soft smile. "Chills." She said. "It happens when you remember being harassed by a classmate a year ago."

She watched as Draco's lips thinned at her statement. They wouldn't admit to it but Harry and Draco have similar expressions especially when it has something to do with her. "I am joking." She said.

Draco lifted a finger in the air and waved it a few times. "No, you aren't." He said. He can tell it was real and she just said it was a joke to lighten the mood.

"But we won't talk about it if you don't want to." He finished. "Thank you." Was her reply.

\----

Gweasley: How did it go?

Hgranger: It went well.

Gweasley: That's good. :)

Hgranger: I know! Now I only need to focus on final requirements.

Gweasley: Gosh Hermione, you really know how to turn people off.

Hgranger: What?

Gweasley: You should relax. Don't live in the library like you always do.

Hgranger: What's wrong with that? xD

Gweasley: Everything. 

Hgranger: Draco seems to think otherwise.

Gweasley: Why are you taking his advices? What is he, your consultant on socializing? Tell him he's doing it wrong.

Hgranger: No. Are you? xD

Gweasley: No. But I should be. Godric. I don't know if he's rubbing off you or you're rubbing off him.

Hgranger: What is wrong with that? Doing well with studies.

Gweasley: It is all kinds of wrong. Stay away from him.

Hgranger: You are overreacting.

Gweasley: If I know any better, I'd think you like him.

Hgranger: Lol! I do like him.

Gweasley: I meant like as in like.

Hgranger: Oh.

Hgranger: He's not bad Gin.

Gweasley: Circe! You like him!

Hgranger: *typing*

Hgranger: *typing*

Gweasley: Hermione?

\----

Ship Crew

\-------------

Gweasley: *sent a photo*

Pparkinson: You did not just trick her into telling!

Gweasley: Lol!

Hpotter: This is all kinds of weird.

Gweasley: Harry, it's not any different from me being close with Blaise or Theo is taken on Luna, and you and Pansy hanging out together all the time.

Tnott: Salazar! Ginevra, why do you have to be so blunt?

Llovegood: Lol! She is right Theo. And she's very similar to Blaise in that manner, don't you think?

Bzabini: As I see it, we're all going to be couples in the long run anyway. What's the point of being discreet about it?

Hpotter: Now it got weirder.

Bzabini: Alright, out with it Gin. xD

Gweasley: Well, this wasn't how we planned on telling.

Tnott: What?

Gweasley: That we've been together since the start of the year.

Pparkinson: What!?

Bzabini: Well, we didn't think it was the right time to say so because of Granger's and Weasley's break up.

Pparkinson: But you still could have told us Blaise.

Pparkinson: Or me at least.

Bzabini: Sorry Pans. xD

\----

Lavender Brown -- feeling strong.

"Your loss is not my problem."

45 likes 51 love

Parvati Patil Go girl!

Dean Thomas Who are you referring to?

Seamus Finnigan Should I tag? xD


	18. The Last Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last week of school will prove to be the most taxing of all. Draco's catching up with Hermione and the competition for the top spot is more serious than friendly. Ron's and Lavender's relationship is in shambles as the former tries to win his ex back. With a lot of things on Hermione's plate, will she notice Draco's advances to win her heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: tinynutella, and Mikazuki_Mitsukai :)

"Urgh. Gross." Theodore says as he put his toast down. Lines formed on his forehead and his eyebrows met.

"Bear with it." Draco said not looking up. He knows what Theo was talking about. When Blaise and Ginny came clean about their relationship, the two became inseparable. "They've been very discreet about it for a long time. Let them enjoy their freedom."

"Also," Draco said turning to Theo, "I think you're just jealous because Lovegood's hard to get. Not that it's bad. She should be if she's going to deal with the likes of you."

"What ever do you mean by that?" Theo asked faking offense. "What, you want me to talk about Daphne Greengrass in second year, Tracey Davis in third? Oh, what about that other Greengrass in fourth, what's her name?"

"Shut up." Theo said throwing him a dark look. "Astoria, right?" Draco continued grinning. "You were also cozy with Chang after she and Potter broke up in fifth year due to irreconcilable differences."

Draco shook his head at that. "For people with irreconcilable differences though, Chang and Potter seem to be very good friends."

"You should be able to relate with that." Pansy who has been listening to the conversation from the start finally spoke. "You seem to have irreconcilable differences with Granger yet here you are, putting everything on the line for her."

Theo threw a fit at that. Pansy was the only one who could make Draco shut up if she really means to. "I mean who goes out of his way to have all of our accounts checked to make sure a damn photo's phased out?" Pansy added. "Only Draco Malfoy."

"Wait, what?" Theo asked. "You heard me. Draco Malfoy of the Sacred Twenty-eight, with his money and influence asked people to hack into our accounts to make sure no copy of that picture is left." Pansy responded and then sipping her tea.

"You did not." Theo clutched his phone to his chest. "You are over reacting." Draco responded, returning to reading. "And you are misinformed. Mother did it, not me."

"Narcissa Black Malfoy went out of her way to do that for Hermione Granger? Wow."

*******

Dmalfoy: Can't sleep cause of me?

Hgranger: Circe, what did you eat? xD

Dmalfoy: Easy princess. I only meant you're staying up so you can beat me in the standings.

Hgranger: Pft. Like you're any threat.

Dmalfoy: Course I am. I'm top at Flitwick's, Snape's, Binn's.

Hgranger: I'm first in McGonagall's, Vector, Sinistra, and Lupin's. :p That's 4 against 3.

Dmalfoy: Yes. But Sinistra's your extra class. No competition there.

Hgranger: Still beat you at 3 while having extra class.

Dmalfoy: Well, catch up on Trelawney's and Burbage's. I'm sure to be getting top there.

Hgranger: You wish.

Dmalfoy: I'll hit the hay first. I don't need as much time as you do to study.

Hgranger: Yeah right. 

Dmalfoy: Good night Hermione. :)

Hgranger: *typing*

\-------------

\--- unregistered number ---

Hermione, can we talk?

\--- Hgranger ---

Who is this?

\--- unregistered number ---

It's Ron. Hermione please. Give me just a minute.

\--- Hgranger ---

Ron, I'm studying. I'm sorry. Why do this now?

\--- unregistered number ---

I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. I want you back. What would you have me do?

\--- Hgranger ---

Nothing. Just stop reaching me.

\--- unregistered number ---

I love you Hermione.

\--- Hgranger ---

Don't reach me. Stop it.

\--- unregistered number ---

Is it Malfoy?

\--- Hgranger ---

No.

\--- unregistered number ---

It is Malfoy!

\--- Hgranger ----

What's in it to you? Leave me alone. And tell your girlfriend to stop attacking me cause I did her no harm. Don't reach me again Ron. It's over for me. I have accepted what you have chosen for me, it's about time you accept the consequences of your decisions too.

\--- unregistered number ---

Can we at least be friends? Please?

\--- Hgranger ---

You can't ask me to be something you're not capable of being yourself. You weren't a friend to me the moment you allowed Lavender to harm my person. You are no friend of mine.

\--- unregistered number ---

I'm sorry Hermione.

\-------------

Hgranger: Harry?

Hpotter: Hey. :)

Hgranger: Why are you still up?

Hpotter: Between the two of us, I can hear Ron crying.

Hgranger: Circe.

Hpotter: You think something happened between him and Brown? Her posts seem to say something about it too.

Hgranger: Not really a concern of ours is it?

Hpotter: Btw, what's up?

Hgranger: Well...

Hgranger: Ron sent me messages. And I kind of turned him down.

Hpotter: I see.

Hpotter: Is there no fixing it at all?

Hgranger: You know me Harry. I don't make half hearted decisions.

Hpotter: I know. And really, I'd rather you'd not get back with him. But I just want you to be sure.

Hgranger: At first it's difficult for me. I can't seem to decide on things. And honestly, I was afraid.

Hpotter: I understand. For someone who is so logial and sure of herself.

Hgranger: Ron made me feel inadequate Harry.

Hpotter: I know. I'm sorry.

Hgranger: It's no fault of yours. :)

Hgranger: Draco made it easy you know?

Hpotter: What do you mean?

Hgranger: I don't know. He gets me. It's as if he voices out the things I really want for myself.

Hpotter: Malfoy...

Hpotter: You like him, don't you?

Hgranger: I don't know Harry. I know I loved Ron and I can remember how it felt. The feelings I have for Draco is very different.

Hpotter: But how do you feel when you're with him?

Hgranger: I feel free Harry. And free sometimes makes us reckless and that leads to dangering ourselves. With him Harry, I feel free. But I also feel safe.

Hgranger: Does it make sense?

Hpotter: Can't say it's easy to understand. xD

Hpotter: But I know what you mean. :)

Hgranger: I know you would. :) But Harry, I need to get back to reading. Get some sleep.

Hpotter: Will try. xD

Hgranger: Good night Harry. I love you. :)

Hpotter: I love you too. :)

\-------------

Pparkinson: D?

Dmalfoy: Pans...

Pparkinson: Why are you still up?

Dmalfoy: Why are you?

Pparkinson: Still chatting with Harry.

Dmalfoy: What do you want from me then?

Pparkinson: I miss you. xD

Dmalfoy: We were just talking earlier.

Pparkinson: I know. But being head boy made you more busy than when you were a prefect. Also, you spend more time with Granger now.

Dmalfoy: That is not true.

Pparkinson: Yeah, right. 

Dmalfoy: We're in the same classes aren't we? You've more time with her than I do. I only get to be near her 1 time cause I had to escort her to the head master's office.

Pparkinson: Lol! So defensive Draco.

Dmalfoy: It's because you are accusing me of something that I didn't do.

Pparkinson: But you wish you can spend more time with her, don't you?

Dmalfoy: Of course.

Dmalfoy: That, I won't deny.

Pparkinson: So, have you accepted the idea that you love her?

Dmalfoy: Yes.

Pparkinson: Not because I mentioned it when we talked that one time?

Dmalfoy: No. Of course not.

Dmalfoy: I just don't think I can deny it anymore.

Pparkinson: Merlin, Circe and Morgana! I hate it but I'm quoting Brown.

Pparkinson: Oh, how the mighty has fallen.

*******

"Flowers for you." Ginny said as soon as Hermione got in the common room.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and took the flowers from Ginny. "Who is it from?" She asked. "My brother." Ginny grimaced.

"Tell him to quit it." Hermione said rolling her eyes in displeasure. That was the same time Lavender stepped in the common room. "Give it to Brown. She needs it more than I do."

Ginny was not able to hold her laughter and took the flowers from Hermione. The latter didn't even say a word before she headed for the door to go outside. She wants to go to the library before class.

"Here you go Lavender." Ginny said giving the confused Lavender the boquet of flowers. "It's from my brother." She added.

"Really?" Lavender asked, her glum mood suddenly changing. "Hermione didn't want it. So she told me you might." Ginny responded before she skipped her way to the door, leaving a suddenly flustered Lavender.

\----

"Scared me." Hermione whispered. She turned left to find a book she needs from the shelf. Draco was sitting on the floor, his back leaning on the shelf as he read.

"What are you doing there?" Hermione hissed. "Can't you see? I'm reading." He smirked. It didn't escape his sight how seeing him unnerved her. "Join me?"

Hermione just shook her head, got a book and went to look for a vacant space to study. Any normal person would have been offended by her but it just amused him.

Draco stood up and followed her where she went. It physically hurt him to know they're in the same area but not in the proximity that would allow him to touch her. Not that he would. He wants to. But he won't.

"You think professor Trelawney would allow me to take special exam?" He asked. "Why would she?" Hermione responded but she kept her focus on her book.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just coaxing you to speak so I can hear your sweet voice." He said as he watched how she would react to it. "Ha ha." She said flipping to the next page.

\----

"Chocolate?" Dean asked while they were waiting for professor Burbage to arrive. "From Ron." He added. For the second time today, Hermione rolled her eyes. She gave Dean a sharp glare and later scanned the room to throw Ron the same look.

"Please, these taste much better." Pansy said giving Hermione a piece of small chocolate. "They're lovely."

In order to send Ron a message, Hermione indulged herself with the chocolate from Pansy. "This is heavenly!" She said as soon as she put it in her mouth. She originally intended to give an exaggerated reaction but the chocolate did taste like heaven that she was not able to stop herself from articulating her appreciation.

"Here." Pansy said giving her the whole box. Hermione noticed only one piece has been taken from it. The one she just ate. "It's from Draco. To you." The Slytherin added with a smile.

Before Hermione could react, they heard Draco speak. He just came through the door. His phone attached to his ear.

"I don't know. Yes. Do as you please." He said, making his way to his seat. "Alright, I'll see you soon." He added.

When he got to his seat, he immediately turned to look at Hermione. He spotted her already looking his way. He winked at her before he adjusted himself on his seat to look in front where the white board is.

It was an understatement to say that Draco caught her off guard but he did. She was truly not prepared for it that she almost had a heart attack when her phone vibrated on her desk. Shaking her head, she swiped on the screen of her phone to answer the call from an unregistered number.

"This is Hermione Granger speaking. May I know who this is?"

"Good afternoon dear. This is Narcissa Malfoy."


	19. End of Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year ends. Hermione is coming home with Harry. They have the intention of making the most of it. That means no studying. Even for Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: BlondieBubbles and pixie415 :)

_"Good afternoon." Hermione responded as she got up from her seat. If she's having a call with Narcissa Malfoy, she won't be having it in the same room as her son._

_"I am certain you are shocked by this. I am too. I rarely call people." Narcissa started. "But I will be blunt as nothing is accomplished when one takes his time to do things."_

_"I agree with you." Hermione said. "How can I be of help to you?" She added with a question._

_"My husband, Lucius finally has time for things other than work. Draco's told his father about you countless of times. And since it's summer, would you oblige us to some tea?"_

_As shocked as Hermione is to be receiving call from Narcissa Malfoy only to be invited for tea, she wasn't able to contemplate on this and thus responded with, "Of course. I'd be delighted to come."_

_"Oh wonderful!" She heard the Malfoy matriarch say. "I'll see you then." She added and Hermione can hear the delight on the older woman's voice. "In Paris!"_

*******

Hgranger: How in the world am I supposed to go to Paris?

Pparkinson: Easy, get on the plane. xD

Hgranger: Funny Pans.

Pparkinson: Why would you go to Paris anyway?

Hgranger: Cause Narcissa Malfoy asked me to.

Pparkinson: Omg! But you could have turned her down you know.

Hgranger: How could I? She asked me to oblige her with tea and I said yes. Then she said, "see you in Paris" as if it was normal to go there just to have tea and she ended the call.

Pparkinson: Lol!

Pparkinson: Draco's mother will figure it out for you.

Hgranger: Now I know who Draco took after. The brat that he was when we were younger.

Hgranger: Do you think it is alright to call her back and cancel?

Pparkinson: Nope.

Hgranger: What did I get myself into?

Pparkinson: Trouble.

\----

Ship Crew

\-------------

Pparkinson: *sent a photo*

Tnott: Lol!

Bzabini: I see Narcissa has made a move.

Gweasley: Slytherin talk.

Tnott: Families from the Sacred Twenty-eight like to do these stuff don't you remember?

Gweasley: As you can see, if I was a boy, I'd probably be wearing hand-me-downs. Pans, help me here.

Pparkinson: Lol! Gin, they're talking about certain "arrangements".

Gweasley: Godric! Is that what it means to be invited to tea by Narcissa Malfoy?

Tnott: It is as clear as the day as it could get.

Llovegood: But Hermione isn't part of the Sacred Twenty-eight.

Bzabini: Times change.

Bzabini: Besides, she will be a good addition to the family. The Malfoys love prestige and Hermione's as prestigious as you could get.

Llovegood: Fair point.

Tnott: She will be Sacred.

Hpotter: If they marry.

Hpotter: Which will be a long shot people.

Hpotter: This is all kinds of awkward, you know.

Llovegood: Don't be a gramps Harry.

Pparkinson: @Llovegood Theo's already rubbed off of you. xD

Pparkinson: @Hpotter For Narcissa Malfoy, tea means business.

\----

Dmalfoy: Ha! What did I say?

Hgranger: Huh?

Dmalfoy: I got Burbage's. There's just Trelawney's left.

Hgranger: Draco?

Dmalfoy: Yes?

Hgranger: Thank you for the chocolates.

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: Oh, did you like them?

Hgranger: Very much. :)

Dmalfoy: Those are my favorites.

Hgranger: Why?

Dmalfoy: I don't know.

Dmalfoy: I guess I like to bribe people to give me the top spot. xD

Hgranger: You did not! Burbage? Flitwick?

Dmalfoy: Salazar no! I was kidding. Just the thought of giving Snape anything as bribe gives me shivers.

Hgranger: Rude. He's your godfather.

Hgranger: Maybe that's why you're top.

Dmalfoy: Excuse me. My work ethics on experiments are exemplary. You just can't accept the fact that I am better than you in other things.

Hgranger: Where's that confidence coming from?

Dmalfoy: From inspiration.

Hgranger: Really now? What might that be?

Dmalfoy: You mean to say who?

Hgranger: Warrington?

Dmalfoy: Maybe.

Hgranger: Clue?

Dmalfoy: Head Girl.

Hgranger: I was right!

*******

Surprisingly, when the results of the exam in Trelawney's class was revealed, Hermione Granger got the top spot. She always disliked the class, making her work on it twice as hard. Even then she didn't think she did well.

"Well, how about that?" Hermione asked raising a brow at Draco. In answer, he smirked, "We're tied." He said. "So, no winner."

"I guess." She responded, stretching her arms in the air, it made her shirt come up to reveal her midriff. "You exhaust me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco had to grin at that. Not that she was insinuating anything by it. But he was thinking about something quite sensual. "That's too bad." He said.

"Why?" She asked in between yawns, the back of her hand covering her mouth. "Since it's the last day of school, Pans and Theo planned on going out." He answered.

"Why don't I have any idea about it?" She asked as the two of them got out of the conference room. The prefect badges were returned to the council while a replica was given as a memento.

"You were too busy with beating me." Draco said. "You never even checked the group chat the past few weeks. " he chuckled.

"How'd you manage to keep in touch with everyone and still beat me at my game?" Hermione asked shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't know Hermione. It's either I'm a genius or I'm quite the charmer." Draco responded and then he gave her a wink.

"Which do you think is it?" He asked. "I think it's the charm." Hermione responded with a soft smile. "You think I'm charming?" Draco asked suddenly interested.

"Yes." Hermione responded. "How else could you best me in four classes if you aren't?" She added before stucking her tongue out at him and then running to get out of his reach.

\----

Hogwarts with Class

\--------------

Hgranger: Sorry I couldn't come. xD

Pparkinson: No worries. :)

Tnott: How does she get special treatment?

Pparkinson: Shut up T.

Hgranger: I'm just so tired.

Bzabini: You should be. @Dmalfoy Mate, you sure gave her a hard time. xD

Dmalfoy: I don't see why we're talking here when we're practically hip to hip at this very moment.

Llovegood: Lol! They want to involve Hermione even if she can't be here physically.

Bzabini: Special treatment.

Hpotter: No. Just really tired.

Bzabini: Special treatment. xD

Gweasley: Lol! Stop it.

Bzabini: I'm just kidding Granger. xD

Hgranger: Of course you are. xD

\----

Dmalfoy: Cover for me?

Pparkinson: Yes. :)

Pparkinson: Fifteen?

Dmalfoy: Yes.

Pparkinson: Alright. :) But tell me about it later.

Dmalfoy: Haha. Of course. Thanks Pans. Love you.

Pparkinson: Love you too.

*******

"You are unbelievable."

"Draco," Hermione whispered her hand clutched on her blouse by her chest in surprise. "I thought you were with them." She said when she found her breath.

"I thought you were exhausted." Draco responded, making his way to where she was, standing between the book shelves. 

"A bit of light reading wouldn't hurt, would it?" She replied, returning to her earlier task of finding herself a good book to read. "No, of course it wouldn't." He agreed, finally reaching his destination.

When Hermione found a good book to read, she was surprised to find Draco not any farther than an arm's reach from her. Her breath hitched but she managed to say, "Then there's nothing wrong with this."

She waited for him to give her a witty reply but it didn't come. Instead, she found him staring at her intently. His eyes coaxing hers to keep the connection. His lips formed into a soft smile once he was sure he got her attention. 

"No. Of course there isn't." He said taking a step forward. She took a step back. Her ankle hitting the wood of the shelf.

Hermione watched as Draco put a hand on the shelf behind her creating a barrier to her right. She turned to her left only to miss kissing his cheek. "A light reading before summer break is advisable." He whispered to her ear. He said this without malice, his tone, neutral. Nonetheless, this sent chills to her spine.

She was in a similar situation with McLaggen before but he lacked the sophistication Draco has. For one, while Draco is within close proximity, he isn't touching her. Also, Draco didn't stink of alcohol. In fact, he smells nice. Sweet, with a bit of spice. Fresh, like cardamom.

"I won't hold back next time." He said. She can see him smile from a peripheral view. Hermione watched as he pushed away from her, holding a book. Apparently, he took one from the shelf.

She was woken up from her reverie when she heard him chuckle. He bopped the book very lightly on her head before saying, "Don't over think it. I just meant I won't make it easy for you to best me in class on our seventh year."

*******

Hgranger: I can't believe him.

Pparkinson: Who?

Hgranger: You're going to play innocent with me now?

Hgranger: Explain why Draco Malfoy is in the library with me now instead of with you?

Pparkinson: I've no idea. I mean, what's wrong with that?

Hgranger: What's wrong was that one minute, he seems to want my attention but now he's reading a darned book and acts as if I'm not around.

Pparkinson: Do you want him to talk to you? xD

Hgranger: Not really.

Hgranger: Well, yes.

Hgranger: Actually, I'm just confused by his actions.

Pparkinson: Why?

Hgranger: I don't know.

Pparkinson: Lol! Relax.

Hgranger: Inconsistency gives me anxiety.

Pparkinson: Like I said, relax. Talk to him if he doesn't talk to you first.

Pparkinson: Why waste your time on me when you have a handsome young man sitting with you in the library?

Hgranger: *typing*

\----

Pparkinson: Nice D. xD

Dmalfoy: What?

Pparkinson: Promise me you will keep your reaction indifferent first.

Dmalfoy: O-kay.

Pparkinson: Hermione sent me a message.

Pparkinson: I think you just managed to get the response you need to know if she's interested. xD

Dmalfoy: Yeah?

Pparkinson: She wouldn't be bothered by your inconsistencies if she wasn't. I think she now wants your attention cause you're not giving it to her.

Dmalfoy: Should I?

Pparkinson: Indulge her just a bit. xD

*******

"I'll just talk to Dean, alright?" Harry notified Hermione. "Alright." She responded although she found it odd since he could have done it before they left Hogwarts. In fact he could have talked to Dean while in the train.

"Hermione."

"Luna." Hermione answered with a smile. "My father's already here." Luna informed. "I'll skype you or whatever okay?" She supplied, giving Hermione a hug.

"Harry?" Luna asked after she pulled back from the hug. "Look for Dean." Hermione said.

"Move out of my way, you disgusting little cockroach."

Luna and Hermione just had to roll their eyes and laugh at that. Pansy Parkinson was probably making a show again. No one's going to remember to hate her over the summer so she can be nasty if she wants to.

"I'm going to miss you girls." Pansy said wrapping both Hermione and Luna in a hug. "I will too." Says Ginny who also found them.

"We'll all keep in touch alright?" Ginny said after breaking the hugs. "Definitely. You may all visit me and Harry too if you'd like." Hermione said.

\----

"Hi mom." Hermione smiled as her mother wrapped her in an embrace. "I've already talked with the Potters about your stay." Mrs.Granger said.

"They're now talking with the Weasleys." The older woman added. "I'm sorry honey that we have to leave. We promise to spend the last week of summer with you."

"It's okay mom. I'll be fine." Hermione said. "Daddy." She continued, this time turning to her father. "Be good okay." Mr.Granger said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, visible.

"Don't worry dad, I won't do something you wouldn't do." Hermione responded, giving her father a hug. "You guys take care." She said pulling away.

_"We will. Oh, they're done. It's your turn."_

Both Hermione and her father turned to her mother who just spoke. Apparently, she was talking to someone too. Draco Malfoy.

"Hey." Hermione said quite timidly. She didn't think she'd see him before she left with the Potters.

"Hey." He said. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." Hermione said giving her parents the look. The rest of the Grangers understood the gesture and so her mother told her they will be with the Potters.

"So~" she said switching her attention back to Draco. He looks a tad uncomfortable but he's still impeccable.

"I just wanted to tell you that you may still reach me just in case you need someone to talk to." He started. "Even if it's about something bothersome like Weasley problems." He added, regaining his confidence.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. Draco Malfoy could definitely be the most charming person alive if he wants to. "I'll keep that in mind." She said.

"Alright." Draco responded with a grin. "I'll leave first. Have a great summer Hermione." He said before he finally turned to leave.

"Draco."

As soon as he heard his name, Draco stopped on his tracks and turned to face his caller. He expected her to be near because the sound of her voice was close. What he didn't expect was her wrapping him in an embrace.

"Thank you."


	20. With the Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Granger parents have left for Australia. Hermione stays with the Potters for summer. Hogwarts with class continue to reach each other through social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: Elizabeth_Watson1895, ilinaresv, ZiggyTheArtist, okiro  
>    
> The Social Media Wars will end soon. xD I'm bad at estimating things so I won't be able to provide you numbers on how many chapters are left. I however hope there's enough to sustain everybody's dose of dramione from my account. xD
> 
> I will also plug an upcoming dramione fic that I'll write after The Social Media Wars. It will also be a multi-chap with a tentative title of "A Place for Us". More dramione for us. :D
> 
> For now, here's chapter 20. Have a great day. :)

"I'm glad you are staying with us." Says Harry's mother, Lily Potter. She had a warm smile painted on her face. It wasn't the huge smile always worn by the Weasley matriarch, and it wasn't the polished one Narcissa Malfoy has.

_Now why does his mom have to be included in this?_

"Now it's two against two." She added, as she took the stairs to show Hermione where she would sleep. "Women power." She finished with a grin.

"What are you talking about mom?" Harry interjected. He's just behind the two females in the house, carrying both his and Hermione's stuff. "You're rarely home."

"It has always been two against one. You and dad against me." Harry continued. "Don't be salty my dear." Lily said between giggles.

"I am not." Harry said. And it is the truth. When he was much younger, he felt bad about being left with the Dursleys, the family of his maternal aunt. Now he's finally understood what his parents are doing and he can't be more proud of them.

His parents are overseas missionaries. While most missionaries' primary goal is to evangelize people at a certain area, Harry's parents are more of needs based missionaries. They provide help to people on depraved areas they were sent to.

"You squirts okay with Chinese?" Harry's father, James, asked. He was at the bottom of the stairs, eagerly waiting for a reply.

"Dad, we're 16." Harry responded. "Don't sixteen year olds eat Chinese food?" James asked once more. Hermione had to laugh at the man's genuine question.

"I meant, we're sixteen. Don't call us squirts." Harry responded as they reached the landing. "Oh." Says James, "Silly me. Alright, Chinese then."

"Do forgive us. We're really very sorry we can't be around that much to raise you." Lily said looking at Harry apologetically. She even walked to her son and gave him a hug. "It's alright mom." Harry said. As much as he'd like to return the hug though, he can't. He was still carrying their things.

"We'll make it up to you okay?" Lily whispered before she kissed the top of his head. Hermione almost teared up at the scene.

Harry has always wished his parents were around more often. The entire world knows them more than he does and they have taken care of the whole world except their son. Harry usually just sees them on tv. And to see the Potters in the same room just makes anyone overcome with joy.

In his formative years, he's lived with the Dursleys. They weren't very nice people. So when Harry turned 14 and was allowed to stay anywhere he wanted, he stayed with the Weasleys. And for a week each summer, he was with the Grangers.

"Hermione, you take that room." Lily instructed. "The room across from it is Harry's. Should you need anything, James and I will be in this room." She added pointing at the room nearest the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs.Potter." Hermione said taking her stuff from Harry. "We'll see you downstairs then." Says the older woman. She kissed the top of her son's head once more before she left.

*******

Hogwarts with Class

\-------------

Pparkinson: I'm bored.

Bzabini: Already? xD

Pparkinson: All I see are apples.

Dmalfoy: I don't see anything wrong with that picture.

Llovegood: It's because you like apples. Some people don't. xD

Dmalfoy: Pansy likes apples. Why else would they have an orchard of it?

Pparkinson: Because you like apples. Remember when I was a president of the Slytherin Prince fan club?

Tnott: Lol!

Bzabini: @Gweasley what should I wear when I go to your house?

Gweasley: An armour.

Tnott: Hahahahaha

Pparkinson: You'd need it @Bzabini. You need to be thick where Ron is around.

Pparkinson: Sorry Gin. But I'm just giving Blaise a warning.

Pparkinson: We're all huge Hermione Granger supporters, and family is family. Everyone's going to take Ron's side and it will be awkward.

Gweasley: I take no offense. I suggested armour cause I was thinking the same thing.

Gweasley: Merlin, I wish my brother and Lavender stays split. That's ill wishing but I can't stand the girl.

Tnott: Very few people can.

Llovegood: It's a talent.

Llovegood: One which I don't have.

Dmalfoy: Theo, what did you do to Lovegood?

Tnott: What?

Dmalfoy: She's become bad.

Llovegood: Lol!

\----

"Knock knock." Harry said while he opened the door to Hermione's room. He peeked inside to see her lying on the bed, her legs dangling on the side.

Harry shook his head at that image and walked towards his best friend. She was looking at her phone frowning when he peeked inside but now, she's just staring at the ceiling.

When he reached her, he sat next to her and lay on the bed like she did. "What's up?" He asked. "Just tired I guess." Hermione responded turning to her right to look at him.

"What were you frowning at?" He asked. "Was I?" She asked putting her hands on her cheeks. Harry can see the color rising from them.

"Malfoy?" He asked, a mischievous smile was painted on his face. Hermione had to giggle at that. "Yes." She said. "A different Malfoy though."

"The mom?" Harry asked. "How'd you know?" Hermione asked back. "Who else? I doubt you've met the father." He responded. Pansy did share a screencap of the invitation for tea in group chat but he wouldn't tell Hermione that.

"Well yes." She said turning to the ceiling again. "She invited me for tea. In Paris Harry." She added. "Have you told your parents about it?" He asked.

"I haven't. I mean, I'm not even sure if I'm coming. Mrs.Malfoy hasn't reached me yet and I don't know if I should call to confirm if it was true." She answered. "I mean, Paris." She continued. "Isn't it bizarre? She barely knows me."

Harry had to laugh at that. Although it really seems unbelievable, he knows no confirmation is needed. He's known Draco Malfoy to be unbelievable most times and he probably got that practiced caprice from his mother.

"Why don't you ask Malfoy then?" Harry suggested. "I mean the son." He supplied immediately. "I know who you meant." She responded in giggles.

"I don't know." She continued. "I mean I'm very upfront with things but sometimes, I just get a tad shy when talking to him."

"You like him." Harry said. "Like him like him I mean." He added quickly yet again. "I know what you mean." Hermione said turning to look at Harry again.

"I do." She said. "Don't I?"

*******

Pparkinson: Why don't you just reach her?

Dmalfoy: Cause she hasn't sent me anything.

Pparkinson: She's a girl.She's going to have to play hard to get sometimes.

Dmalfoy: But she's not like any girls.

Pparkinson: She's still a girl Draco.

Dmalfoy: I know.

Pparkinson: Then go ahead and send her a bloody message.

Dmalfoy: What do I say?

Pparkinson: What are you, nine?

Dmalfoy: You wound me Pans.

Pparkinson: I will if you don't act on it.

\----

"I am sorry about Ronald." Lily Potter said. "I am disappointed." James Potter interjected. "Arthur Weasley's a nice man and a good father. I am saddened that his son has acted so irresponsibly."

"Ron and I were too different. We're going to end up separated eventually, I think. I guess, it was best that this happened much earlier." Hermione said. This topic is probably one of the most awkward ones she's had aside from the McLaggen issue.

"What I'm sad about is that Harry's been dragged into the mess." She added looking at the Potters apologetically. "Don't be." Harry and James said at the same time.

"Well, there's still something good bound to happen in the future." Lily said squeezing Hermione's hand. "My best friend Sirius, wants to meet you." James said as if it complements Lily's statement.

Both Harry and Hermione gave him questioning looks. "His favorite cousin Andromeda only has good things to say about you Hermione." He said to answer their unspoken inquiry.

\----

"This is weird." Harry said as he put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Not quite." She responded resting her head on his shoulder while making sure she doesn't spill anything from her glass on his shirt.

They were at the porch. A glass of ice cold chocolate drink in their hands. "It's summer, so cold chocolate is preferrable. And no sweaters." Hermione said. Harry just nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid Harry." She said. "Why?" He asked. "I'm afraid to send Draco any messages." She confessed.

Harry shifted to look at her and she looked up to meet his gaze. "I'm feeling things Harry." She continued. "I feel like I really do like him." She added. "Are you afraid that he might reject you?" He asked her again.

Hermione shook her head in response. "He's been so protective of me, and I appreciate that. And I feel like there is a small chance that he likes me too. I don't know. He's always been protective of Pansy as well. I might be getting wrong ideas and..." 

"Hermione, you're rambling." Harry said in chuckles. "What is wrong? If you're not worried that he'll reject you, then what's wrong about assuming he likes you?"

"I'm not afraid about that Harry. I'm not afraid of Draco." Hermione answered. "Then what are you afraid of?" Harry pried.

"I'm afraid of myself." Hermione responded. "What if, how I'm feeling right now for him is just gratitude? What if I just like him because I'm not with Ron and the idea of being with someone who seems better is tempting?"

"You are over thinking. You aren't even sure he likes you on a deeper level." Harry said although he knows the real score from Pansy.

"But what if Harry? What if he does like me and I gave it a shot and then realize it's nothing?" Hermione said. "Nothing is sure when it comes to loving Hermione. You of all people should know that. There's always going to be that risk."

"I don't want to hurt him eventually." Hermione said. Although she has her doubts, she feels like Draco has developed an affection for her.

"If he really likes you, he's going to move heaven and earth for you Hermione." Harry said, and judging by the actions Draco has done so far, he is certain the Malfoy heir would.

"He's a smart guy even if it pains me to admit it. The idea of getting hurt by you is a risk. And he knows that. It's not for you to decide if you're going to hurt him or not. It's going to be his."

\----

10:57pm

Hgranger: Hey.

Dmalfoy: Hey.

Dmalfoy: Weasley problems?

Hgranger: Lol! No.

Dmalfoy: What's up?

Hgranger: I don't know.

Hgranger: Am I disturbing you?

Dmalfoy: Not really. I'm just chatting with Amelia.

Hgranger: Oh.

Dmalfoy: What did you want to talk about?

Hgranger: Nothing really.

Hgranger: I think I just got used to talking with you before I sleep.

Dmalfoy: Oh.

Hgranger: I should probably get some. Sleep I mean.

Hgranger: The Potters and I will be going out tomorrow.

Hgranger: Good night. :)

Dmalfoy: Good night. :)

\----

12:19 am

Dmalfoy: Hermione?

Hgranger: Yes?

Dmalfoy: Nothing. Sorry.

Hgranger: No problem. :)

Dmalfoy: I guess I also got used to talking with you before I sleep.

Hgranger: Haha. We're tied then.

\------- Dmalfoy is calling you on messenger -------

"Hey."

"Hey."


	21. Blaise's Day with the Weasley's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise Zabini meets the Weasleys for the first time. And while being in the Sacred Twenty-eight gives him a leverage, a competition to win their approval ensues as Lavender tries to get the spotlight. Names are dropped in a series of one-ups which Blaise is sure to win until he mentions she-who-must-not-be-named.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: Sapphire Snowflake (annie15) and aryan778 :)

Hogwarts with Class

\--------------

Hpotter: *sent a photo*

Llovegood: Natural History Museum!

Hgranger: *sent a photo*

Pparkinson: The two of you look great. :D

Hpotter: She's being a kid. I mean look at that photo she just sent.

Tnott: Lol! Back riding, really @Hgranger?

Hgranger: That's some 10 years of friendship under my belt Theo.

Pparkinson: So different from a six-year-I-barely-know-you piggy back riding friendship.

Tnott: Bloody hell Pans. You just made me cringe.

Pparkinson: It's your fault. Harry's and Hermione's very different from Weasley's and Brown's.

Tnott: Oh for the love of Merlin. The fucking image is now in my head.

Hpotter: Btw, good luck today @Bzabini. I just back read everything.

Hgranger: The Weasleys are good people.

Hpotter: But good luck. xD

Bzabini: Gee, thanks.

Gweasley: Hi guys. :)

Pparkinson: Take care of my friend Gin. I swear to Merlin if you let a damn mosquito harm him, you will never see Blaise again.

Tnott: Lol! What are you, the president of Blaise's fan club?

Pparkinson: Psh. Theo, we all know Blaise is the baby in our group.

Bzabini: Guys, you aren't helping.

Hgranger: Just be yourself. xD

Dmalfoy: You'll do well. You got the good kind of Weasley at least. If you impressed her, I'm sure it won't be hard to impress the rest of them.

\----

"Hello dear. We're glad you could make it." Says the Weasley matriarch, Molly. She put Blaise into a tight hug and instead of feeling relieved by the gesture, he felt more nervous.

Blaise Zabini is quite the charmer. He's good with socialization. The high society kind. And this, this unnerves him.

The Weasley's home is too small for a family so large. All of them with flaming red hair, it's overwhelming. His mother would faint at this, if he ever so much as tells her he'd like to marry Ginevra someday.

It was a pact he had with Draco, that they only would make someone their girlfriend if they tend to make her their wife. As bizzare sounding as it seems, both he and Draco has managed to avoid getting hooked up.

A little flirting here and there didn't hurt. That much. They both are good looking young men. It was awful. Having to turn down girls when it felt like it will get real soon. More awful since Draco had an astounding discipline. He only ever flirted with two girls for a short period of time, it didn't even make the bloke feel guilty about cutting ties that didn't exist.

Blaise on the other hand has used his charm on girls whenever he can. This is probably the reason why when he encountered Ginny Weasley, he knew, he was going to make her his girlfriend.

He would never admit it but he worries for Draco. He seems to be taken on Hermione Granger and he barely had any clue with girls. As much as he was an active supporter of the pair because he can see their chemistry, he worries that Draco is Hermione's rebound guy.

"You taking care of our little sister?" Says one of the twins with complete set of ears. The other twin lost one after a mishap with fireworks.

Awoken from his reverie, Blaise put on a smile, "Of course." He said. "Only one we got." This time, the twin with the lost ear said.

"Please, I can take care of myself." Ginny interjected. "And don't bugger him." She snapped at the twins.

"Lunch will be ready soon dear." Molly addressed Blaise. "I suspect you already know Lavender?" She added.

Blaise almost grimaced at this but he kept his cool. Ginny gave him an apologetic look. She didn't know her brother and Lavender got back together. And she didn't know Lavender would turn up to spend the day with her family too.

\----

"Your cooking is great dear." Says Molly. "Thank you Mrs.Weasley." Lavender responded giggling. Blaise wonders what's in it that made her giggle.

Contrary to what people think of the young ladies born with a golden spoon on not knowing anything about house chores, they are actually groomed to be the perfect wives. This means there's really nothing commendable with Lavender's cooking. Pansy can cook a mean Samundari Khazana on a regular day. There's no way Lavender's meat pie is good cooking. Mrs.Weasley is being polite, he can tell.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Blaise said, and he almost had Ginny believe he just praised Lavender until he added, "One of my best friends, Pansy is really good at cooking. Maybe I could ask her to make some petite madeleines which I could bring here sometime." 

"Oh, I can make petite madeleines too." Lavender said. "Very good ones." She added watching how Molly Weasley would react.

"Indeed?" The Weasley matriarch asked. "Charming." Blaise said as he tried his best to swallow Lavender's cooking. "Would you allow me to take my friend next time to cook coq au vin instead? And then we can enjoy Ms.Brown's madeleines."

"Have I mentioned I also know how to cook coq au vin?" Lavender asked although Blaise and Ginny knows she's just asking to impress everyone. She hasn't mentioned it, but of course she'd like to brag that she can.

"I'm very adept at cooking French food." She added. She was looking at Blaise when she said this. He had to raise his hands in the air in surrender.

"I am Italian." He told everyone. "So I always ask Pansy to make boeuf bourguignon."

"Oh. Is that an expensive Italian favorite?" Lavender asked. It was weird to hear anyone mock you for being rich. Ron was letting her strut her stuff as usual. But of course, this didn't throw Blaise off. In fact, this question earned her a smile from him.

Blaise made a scene of drinking water from his glass before he spoke. "Oh, no. It's French." He said. Ginny had to stiffle a laugh at his statement but the twins Fred and George, and their older brother Charlie were not able to hide their amusement and chuckled merrily.

"It's absurd but it actually takes Pansy two days to prepare that food." Blaise relayed. "I guess it takes patience and tedious preparation to create houte cuisine. I'd expect no less from her though being in the ranks of the Sacred Twenty-eight."

This would have offended any of the Weasley family members if not for his next words. "As I believe, I shouldn't expect less from you Mrs.Weasley. Your saltimbocca's exquisite."

"It is, isn't it?" Says Arthur, the father Weasley. He reached for his wife's hand and pat it. "I can't imagine Molly to forget what she is just because we have been off the high society grid for years."

"Of course not." Blaise said. "Mrs.Weasley is a woman of class and will forever be a woman of class."

*******

Hogwarts with Class

\-------------

Pparkinson: *sent a photo*

Llovegood: Lol! 

Tnott: Hahahahaha.

Dmalfoy: For the love of Merlin. Has she no shame?

Hpotter: Wow. They're back together then.

Hgranger: As friends. xD

Pparkinson: Who sit on the other's lap.

Pparkinson: In family photos. xDxD

Llovegood: Poor Blaise.

Hpotter: Lol! He looks fine.

Hpotter: Who wants to bet on how long he can keep that cool face? xD

Hgranger: 5 galleons, he won't last 30 more minutes and he'd walk out the door.

Tnott: I say 6 galleons he can keep his cool till dinner but he would rant here in this group chat as soon as he leaves the house.

Hpotter: Hahaha. 7 galleons on him making it to dinner but he looks tired in the next photo from pretending being in the same breathing space as Lavender is not a problem.

Pparkinson: We keep raising the ante then. 8 galleons, he will endure till the day is over and forget the whole thing ever happened in the first place.

Llovegood: 9 galleons, Blaise will snap only when he finally sees Ron and Lavender snogging. Which will be in 10 minutes from now.

Hpotter: Lol!

Pparkinson: Hahaha. Draco is right. Theo, what did you do to Luna?

Dmalfoy: 10 galleons on Blaise winning the Weasley family's hearts until he says something off that creates awkwardness. And then, he excuses himself to leave.

Hpotter: All bets in then. xD

\----

Ginny couldn't be more proud. Blaise has charmed her family quite well. Except maybe Ron who is distant to anyone in relation with Hermione.

Lavender obviously has been trying to get the spotlight off Blaise but so far, she's failing. When the topic has shifted from food that are impossible to pronounce to hobbies, Blaise beat her once more.

While Lavender's hobby is to watch herself in the mirror while practicing how to walk on ramps, Blaise told them about a hobby he shared with Luna Lovegood. This surprised Ginny.

"My family are jewelers." He said. "So what I like to do most of the time is to look at gemstones." He continued. "A friend of mine from Ravenclaw has a knack on determining real ones from fake ones."

"Luna's quite keen on details. She knows that this," he added, holding a hand in the air to show his ring, "is a real musgravite."

"If she were here, she would also be able to tell that Mrs.Weasley has a rather expensive jadeite family heirloom." He said with a knowing smile.

Ginny watched as her mother got red in the face while closing a hand on the pendant of her necklace. "It's a real gemstone?" Ron asked, forgetting he's supposed to be indifferent to Blaise.

"Of course it is." Blaise said confidently. "This is something I wouldn't give up, even if I'm without money." Mrs.Weasley said.

"And you will never have to think of giving it up." Arthur says with a smile. "Our house is small and we barely fit in it but we have food on our table, we have clothes to wear, and we have enough to send our kids to school."

"I admire you sir. It is important amongst the Sacred Twenty-eight that families take care of each of their members. And being here now, I am overcome with joy to learn that the love of my life has a wonderful family that supports each other." Blaise said.

\----

In the course of the day, the Weasleys watched an unofficial competition between their two visitors. When Lavender seems to have found a way to one up Blaise, the latter easily manages to snatch the spotlight back.

The family got to know more about Lavender through her story about her friends. Parvati Patil happened to be a beautiful girl of Indian descent. She and Lavender have been friends since first grade. She is nice and loyal. A good trait to have. 

Millicent Bulstrode, is from a family in the Sacred Twenty-eight. She and Lavender have been friends since third grade. Despite being put in different houses as the results of their psycological tests revealed, they continue to interract. Both of them are fond of animals, thus, Millicent, with her parents' help, built an establishment that caters to rescued animals.

On Blaise's account, Theodore Nott is introduced as one of the smartest students in their batch. He however, couldn't get the top spot just as Draco Malfoy, the only child of the Malfoy magnate, couldn't.

"All because my good friend Hermione Granger, happens to be the brightest in our batch." Blaise finished. He was caught in the moment of his story telling, he wasn't able to prevent himself from mentioning her.

At that, the look on the Weasleys' faces couldn't be painted. Some were looking sour. Ronald Weasley the most. Fred and George seemed amused but they were holding back.

Charlie and Bill grimaced at the mention of Hermione's name. They used to call her their favorite among their siblings' girlfriends. That means they prefer her over Fred's Angelina and Percy's Penelope.

Percy Weasley looked embarrassed. He is the most principled among the Weasleys, and even if no one was talking about the break up or how Ron and Lavender came to be, he knows his brother was to be blamed for it.

Molly Weasley's lips thinned while Arthur blanched. Blaise then came to realize how awkward he made the conversation to be. He has Lavender to blame for it. If she hadn't come into the picture, nothing like this would happen.

\----

Dmalfoy: You alright?

Hgranger:Why wouldn't I be?

Dmalfoy: Weasley and Brown are together again.

Hgranger: It's fine. Not like there's anything left that I'm still after. xD

Dmalfoy: That's good then. Your crying days are officially over. :)

Hgranger: I cried to you once.

Dmalfoy: Are you denying you cried more than once after a break up? :p

Hgranger: Oh shut it.

Dmalfoy: White flag. xD

Hgranger: White flag. :)

Hgranger: Seems like you win the bet.

Dmalfoy: What do you mean?

Hgranger: Don't you read the messages in our group chat?

Dmalfoy: I do. But at this very moment, I have yet to see it.

\----

Hogwarts with Class

\-------------

Gweasley: Well, everything went smooth.

Hpotter: Really?

Gweasley: Yes. At least until he let slip Hermione's name and everyone felt awkward.

Bzabini: It's not really my fault though.

Bzabini: Lavender was trying to compete with me. It's not like I was there to impress her won won and steal him.

Bzabini: Just back read. Wtf guys. You bet on me?

\----

Dmalfoy: Oh, wow. I did win, didn't I? xD

Hgranger: Yes. xD

Dmalfoy: That's another victory against you. :p

Hgranger: Who are you? Lavender Brown? :p

Dmalfoy: Please, I've much more finesse than she has.

Hgranger: Lol!

Dmalfoy: You've no time for lol-ing. xD Pay up.


	22. The Malfoy Caprice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy matriarch Narcissa has invited Hermione for tea. Hermione thought it was long forgotten. She was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: DarkRogue, Silk_and_Flowers, MotherofBulls, and aiCHa77

Staying with the Potters has been great so far. Hermione and Harry have become more inseparable. That is, except on occasions when Harry goes to visit the Weasleys on the request of Molly. The woman has been trying to be the mediator on fixing the wedge her son created between them.

"Do I really have to go?" Harry sulked. He does want to oblige Molly but seeing Lavender all the time is not Harry's favorite thing in the world. If they really want to have anything fixed, she has to go.

"Of course honey." Lily said, her expression amused. "Can't I just call in sick?" Harry pleaded. "And post pictures on facebook that you're with Hermione doing some cool stuff?" Lily responded.

"I'll get it!" James Potter yelled from downstairs. The doorbell just rang and he's the only one close enough to reach it.

Lily Potter just had to roll her eyes at that. Did her husband expect her to do it when he's obviously the only person downstairs?

"We'll take care of Hermione for you. You know that." Lily said returning to the conversation. "We'll probably call on the other girls again to accompany us somewhere." She added. "I've learned so much about you from Pansy."

Hermione saw Harry's color rise as she sat next to Lily on the side of the bed. She just stepped from the bath, her hair wrapped in a towel still. "I'm sick. I'm going to say I'm sick." Harry finally decided getting up from Hermione's bed.

"Knock knock."

The three of them turned to find James Potter by the door. He had a perplexed look on his face and it seems as if he wasn't sure whether to speak or not.

"I believe I just talked to the Malfoy magnate first lady downstairs."

\----

"Good morning." Says Narcissa Malfoy as soon as the Potters came to join her in the living room. She stood up, waited for Lily to reach her before she stretched her hand for a shake.

Although baffled by the presence of the Malfoy magnate's wife, Lily didn't show it. She accepted her hand and shook it firmly. "Good morning Narcissa." Lily said. "Please take a seat." She added gesturing towards the sofa.

"It has been years, Lily." Narcissa said. Hermione and Harry had to exchange looks at the cordial exchange between the two women.

"Besides catching up, I'd be forward by telling you I'm here to inform you that I will be picking Hermione up tomorrow, same time." She continued looking at Hermione with a smile. "I hope you did not forget about it dear."

Hermione twisted her hands behind her and managed a small smile. "I haven't Mrs.Malfoy." she said, sitting on the arm chair. Harry followed suit and sat on the arm of the chair his bestfriend took.

"I am confused. Jean has not mentioned anything about it before they left for Australia." Lily said. James arrived with a tray of snacks and glasses of juice.

"It was an arrangement I made with Hermione alone. And it was a mistake on my part really. I didn't give the child details so I don't think she was able to tell her parents about it." Narcissa said. "I am right?" She added addressing Hermione.

Harry noticed Hermione blanched at it. "I am sorry, I wasn't able to, yes." Hermione answered. Head strong she may be, she has no power over Narcissa Malfoy and her whim.

"I see. So, how do we go about it?" Lily asked. James joined her on the sofa where she and Narcissa were sitting. "Are you taking her out just tomorrow? Is it an overnight at the Wiltshire Manor?" She inquired.

"Oh, heavens no." Narcissa said shaking her head. "Lucius has been so busy with work. I have been too. We've decided to spend the vacation at home. In Paris."

James Potter was not able to contain his mirth at Narcissa's honest manner of speaking. "I see how you're a perfect match for Lucius." He said chuckling.

"Excuse me, are all of you friends?" Harry just had to ask. It's weird to see their parents talking casually when it took years before he and Draco or any of their friends to get to the point of actually speaking civil with each other.

"Narcissa is one year our junior while Lucius is one year our senior. Your father and Lucius are all about soccer then. Always beating each other to get captainship." Lily explained.

"None of them got it though. It was my cousin Sirius who got it in fifth year, Yaxley in sixth, and..." Narcissa added. "Longbottom in seventh." Both Lily and Narcissa finished in soft laughs.

"Lucius and James have been, what's that term you use for them?" Narcissa continued. "Frenemies."

\----

"Well, that answers everything for you." Harry said lying on the bed next to Hermione. "Paris, huh?" He added checking her out from a peripheral view.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "It still feels so strange. I mean, how is it so important that I go?" She asked. "I can't believe she had her secretary reach my parents just so she could take me with her."

"Aren't you glad?" Harry asked. It didn't escape Hermione's notice, the twinkle in his eyes. "You're going to see him." He added.

"I am, aren't I?" Hermione said turning to her side to look at Harry. "Pansy was right. Trust the Malfoy matriarch to work on it for you."

"The plus side about it?" Harry asked. "I didn't get to go to the Weasley's." He chuckled.

*******

Hgranger: Well, it looks like I'm really going to Paris.

Pparkinson: Lol!

Pparkinson: Tell me about it.

Hgranger: She came here.

Pparkinson: Really now?

Hgranger: Yes!

Pparkinson: Enjoy your trip then. How long will you be staying?

Hgranger: A week. I can't believe she persuaded my parents to allow me to go.

Pparkinson: Who wouldn't? I would allow you if you were my daughter.

Hgranger: Very funny.

Pparkinson: What? I'm saying the truth.

Pparkinson: You and Draco are alright, yes?

Hgranger: Yes. Why?

Pparkinson: So why are you acting as if he's still vile and you don't want to be where he is?

Hgranger: It's not like I don't want to see him. It's just that I can't be near him.

Pparkinson: Why is that?

Hgranger: I don't know. He and Amelia are getting cozy. I don't want to create another enemy. 

Pparkinson: You're not going to make new one.

Hgranger: I don't know if you're forgetting but we're talking about Draco Malfoy. There was once a time when you bullied Sue Li and Lisa Turpin just because you learned he was being nice with them.

Pparkinson: Why don't you people forget about it?

Pparkinson: That was ages ago. I made amends with Sue and Lisa.

Pparkinson: Are you insinuating Amelia would be mad if you go near him?

Hgranger: I don't know.

Pparkinson: Don't create problems where there is none Hermione.

Pparkinson: Besides, I think Amelia fancies Roger Davies. We won't even get to see her next term.

\----

Pparkinson: How are you?

Dmalfoy: Miserable.

Pparkinson: Why is that?

Dmalfoy: I'm alone in a big house.

Pparkinson: Go out. Don't you have friends?

Dmalfoy: I did go out. Paris is nice. But I think I've ran out of places to go to.

Pparkinson: You just miss her.

Dmalfoy: What are you talking about?

Pparkinson: You're going to be like that? Really?

Pparkinson: I bet you're dying right now because you can't see her and talk to her face to face.

Pparkinson: I just checked in on you. You best reach her now. I just talked with her. She seems conflicted.

\----

Dmalfoy: Hey.

Hgranger: Hey.

Dmalfoy: How's vacation so far?

Hgranger: It's great. The Potters are fun to be with. We take a lot of pictures too. :)

Dmalfoy: I don't see any of it.

Hgranger: *sent a photo*

Dmalfoy: Real time?

Hgranger: Yes. I'm about to sleep. :)

Dmalfoy: I see. Is that The Little Prince?

Hgranger: Yes. I only ever get to sleep when I read.

Dmalfoy: *sent a photo*

Hgranger: That's your room!?

Dmalfoy: Yes.

Hgranger: You have a library. In your room?

Dmalfoy: I have shelves. With books. In my room. Yes. xD

Hgranger: I can't believe you. That's a library. With a misplaced bed.

Dmalfoy: Haha. My room in Wiltshire is much bigger.

Hgranger: Who are you people?

Dmalfoy: Depends.

Hgranger: It depends on what?

Dmalfoy: Who do you want me to be?

*******

"You are, Ms.Granger?" Says Lucius Malfoy. Now, Hermione knows where Draco got his striking features. While Draco probably got his mother's personality, he got his father's looks.

Lucius' hair is the same platinum blonde as his son's. He also has grey eyes. Even their pale skin's the same.

"Yes sir." Hermione responded. "Draco's told me about you." Lucius said. Hermione couldn't help but think there was malice by the way he smiled at her.

"I am very disappointed in my son for being only second you know." He added, not letting go of her hand which he kissed. Hermione almost wanted to shrink where she stood.

"But alas! My son knows when to be second." Draco's father continued. "I would be if a beautiful lady such as you will come first."

Hermione was able to release a sigh of relief at that. The man's features are sharp whereas Draco's are soft. When around her at least. She's seen him looking as sharp as his father a few times when they were having student council meetings.

"You flatter me sir." Hermione said with regained confidence. "The best flattery is the one which speaks of the truth." Lucius replied.

"My dear, you cheat." He said, this time addressing his wife. "Had you sooner told me I would be meeting a gem, I'd have made time for it in an instant."

"Oh, wait until you talk with her about the things she knows. She simply is brilliant!" Narcissa said putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

\----

Tnott: *sent a photo*

Gweasley: Merlin! Really!?

Gweasley: Why don't I have any idea about it?

Pparkinson: I wonder if Draco's aunt is serious about it.

Pparkinson: I can't believe she's asked Brown to sign a contract with them.

Hpotter: Sfilata model for summer. Wow.

Llovegood: This will be interesting.

Bzabini: Brace yourselves from flood posts. xD

Hgranger: Lol! I blocked both of them. No flooding for me.

Pparkinson: And the hashtags. Prepare yourselves from the storm. xD

Dmalfoy: I don't see why she has to put a lot of hashtags.

Tnott: She's stupid that's why.

Dmalfoy: Isn't it used to highlight an idea? If she's going to make a paragraph of it, what's the point?

Llovegood: I guess she thinks she's too famous that everything she says is important. And therefore, must be highlighted.

Bzabini: Tell that to her rock hard madeleines. #rubbish

Pparkinson: Lol!

Dmalfoy: You mean you tried her cooking?

Gweasley: We've no choice.

Dmalfoy: Course you do. Hang on...

\----

"Hermione?"

"Hey." Hermione said waving once.

Draco had to switch looks at his parents and then to Hermione. He was obviously confused seeing his classmate in his home. In Paris. With his parents.

"Where are your manners my boy." Lucius said walking towards Draco. Hermione wasn't so sure what she'll witness. The man looks like he's going to reprimand his son in front of her.

Yet again, the Malfoy patriarch surprises her when he hugged his son. "How are you father?" Draco asked as soon as Lucius let go of him. "Exhausted." Lucius said gesturing for Hermione to join him and his son.

"Hello love." Narcissa said kissing both of Draco's cheeks and then turning to Hermione. It was as if she was expecting their visitor to do something instead of just standing where she is.

Hesitantly, she stepped forward and tiptoed to put Draco in a one arm hug and kissing the air near his cheek. As soon as her arm wrapped around his shoulder, she felt him bend a little to meet her half way. She almost trembled at the touch of his hand on the small of her back.

Hermione can see the pink in Draco's ear, she almost giggled at it. That is, if she didn't know her color rose too. It was a sad affair really, to be separated from him but it would be more awkward if their supposed greeting took too long.

When she finally had her feet flat on the marble floor, she saw him school his features. Her breath almost hitched at the sight. He really is a handsome young man.

"I invited her for tea." Narcissa said, breaking through Hermione's thoughts. One wherein Malfoy was about to kiss her.

"In Paris?" Draco responded. Hermione can see the amusent on his face. Godric Gryffindor! He looks charming even when he smirks. 50 points to Slytherin!

\----

Bloody hell! If he didn't let go of her any sooner, he'd be kissing her senseless in front of his parents. She smelled heavenly. In fact, he probably died that millisecond and encountered an angel in the form of Hermione Granger.

Curse his mother's caprice! Had she not brought Hermione into their home, he'd probably be sound asleep by now. But, nope. No sir. He can't close his damn eyes and not see Hermione.

And what about his father?  _Give her a tour of the house my arse!_ They just made him suffer for 20 minutes of time alone with her.

He made sure his hands were clasped behind his back, never walking too close to her, else he'd be pinning her between him and a wall to taste her lips. This, this is what weeks of not having her around did to him. It made his desire to be near her stronger.

"Shite!" Draco said, getting up from his bed.

\----

Hgranger: Draco?

Dmalfoy: Hermione?

Hgranger: Oh thank Merlin you're awake!

Dmalfoy: Couldn't sleep. You?

Hgranger: I think I'm lost.

Dmalfoy: What do you mean lost?

Hgranger: I mean, I wanted to get a glass of water, so I wandered. Lost.

Dmalfoy: What do you see?

Hgranger: Hang on.

Hgranger: *typing*

Hgranger: *typing*

\--- active 5 minutes ago ---

*******

As Draco walked along the halls, he turned the lights on in every turn. Hermione hasn't responded to him and although there's nothing that could harm her inside the house, it made him anxious. You don't chat people you're lost and then not respond when they ask for your location.

He always enjoyed having a big house. He liked to run and run when he was a kid and a huge house proved to be a good play ground. This doesn't apply anymore now.

Draco was already out of his wits when he found her. She was sitting on the floor, in front of his grand father's portrait, sleeping. Next to her was her phone.

Shaking his head, Draco reached for the device and soon learned that it died on her. He could still feel his heart beating fast from his earlier panicked state, so he slid on the floor next to her to calm his nerves. Once seated, he turned to his right to look at her.

Hermione Granger really is beautiful. Even in her sleep. Her eyelashes are long. Her lips, curved perfectly. Her hair seems soft. And so he reached to push the strands that prevented him from seeing the whole of her face. That's when she woke up.

"Hey, you found me." She said, her voice cracked from having just woken up.

Draco leaned on the wall seemingly exhausted but relieved. "You scared me." He said, looking at the ceiling.

\----

It was a quiet walk back to the room where Hermione will be staying in for a week. Neither wanted to break it. Hermione didn't want to talk about how silly she's been. And Draco didn't want to talk about how silly she's been.

If she was able to send Draco a message to look for her, surely she could have sent him a message to accompany her when she got thirsty. The house is huge but she was sure she could find her way in it. The dark has proven to be a great problem though. She didn't know where the light switches were.

Draco watched her in his peripheral view. It's as if he was afraid she'd be gone. The idea seemed ridiculous but the thought that he wouldn't be able to find her scared him. But what scares him the most is that it's the first time he's felt like this for a girl.

Hermione can only look on the floor. She can feel Draco staring at her and she's not sure if she could handle meeting his grey eyes. She was almost sure she'd see disappointment in them and she didn't want him to be disappointed in her. He'd be talking to her if he was fine with what happened right?

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice him stop from walking. He had to halt her movement by putting a hand on her shoulder. "We're here." He said.

"Oh." Hermione responded, shifting on his hold to face him. "Thank you." She said, her tone soft. She looked at him timidly biting her lower lip in embarrassment.

Draco grinned at her in response. It was the last thing she remembers before she found herself in his arms. "Good night Hermione." He whispered.

"Don't get lost on me again."


	23. The Heels of Hermione's Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with the Malfoys made one thing certain for Hermione. She likes Draco Malfoy and he likes her too. But what does Hermione's shoe got to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: Hermione_Granger (LizzyValdez16), Goldfish_Queen, Cecelia2046, and Merpix :)
> 
> Have a great day everyone. Love & peace. :)

As soon as the door closed, Hermione leaned on it. Draco Malfoy just hugged her. Told her not to get lost again. What exactly did he mean by it? Oh how the Malfoys knew how to toy with her emotions!

\----

Hgranger: Harry?

Hpotter: Hey. :)

Hgranger: How're you?

Hpotter: Already miss me?

Hpotter: You've been gone barely a day.

Hgranger: I can't sleep. You know I patiently waited for my phone to recharge just to talk to you.

Hpotter: What's up?

Hgranger: I'm doomed Harry.

Hpotter: I don't get you.

Hgranger: If I stay here any longer, I might do something stupid.

Hpotter: Haha. Relax. Do something stupid like what?

Hgranger: I don't know. Confess, maybe.

Hpotter: Oh.

Hgranger: He's just so...

Hgranger: *typing*

Hgranger: *typing*

\----

Dmalfoy: Holy fucking shite!

Pparkinson: Lol!

Pparkinson: I see you finally learned of the surprise.

Dmalfoy: Did you know about this?

Pparkinson: Of course. Even before the term ended.

Dmalfoy: Then why hasn't this come to my knowledge?

Pparkinson: I didn't know you to be dumb but it won't be a surprise if you knew, would it?

Dmalfoy: I almost made a fool of myself out there Pans!

Pparkinson: I highly doubt that. What could you have done?

Dmalfoy: I could have kissed her. Out of nowhere! Frightened her! For the love of Merlin, what has been running in my mother's mind!?

Pparkinson: "Gee, my son has been mentioning this girl for years. Maybe it's about time I do something about it," cause you bloody hell won't!

Pparkinson: For crying out loud Draco, you've fancied the girl for years!

Dmalfoy: What are you talking about? I only started liking her last term.

Pparkinson: Maybe you realized it just now. Why do you think, I bullied Sue and Lisa? Because I like you?

Dmalfoy: What?

Pparkinson: I've known it for a long time Draco.

Pparkinson: You flirted with Sue and Lisa from Ravenclaw because they're smart. And I bullied them not because I was jealous. I was trying to protect them from you. They didn't want to listen to me.

Dmalfoy: I'm not catching up.

Pparkinson: You were using them Draco. Whether you're aware of it or not.

Pparkinson: It was always Hermione you liked. But you can never compromise with your ego. She hated you and you were supposed to hate her.

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: *typing*

*******

"I am loathe to say this but you look like crap my boy." Lucius Malfoy said, first thing in the morning as soon as they saw Draco turn up in the sun room. Hermione's already seated with his parents for breakfast and they seemed entertained by her.

"Did you ever sleep, dear?" Narcissa asked when Draco went to kiss her on the cheek. _Way to go mother._ "Good morning." She added.

"Pansy and I were talking till dawn." He said, making his way to his seat between his father and Hermione, greeting her good morning in the process. It wasn't a lie but it isn't the whole truth.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked before she sipped her tea. "She's doing well mother." Draco said.

Lucius seemed amused to hear it. He shook his head as he buttered his toast. Hermione wouldn't say it but she found it funny. Draco's father looked like he's so above all others, he won't even touch his own food, but here he is, a toast in one hand, casually buttering it.

"Parkinson's been complaining to me about it at work." Lucius said. "That his precious little princess is already fancying someone."

"Well that isn't news, is it?" Narcissa responded. "She's fancied our Draco for years."She added. "That's not true mother." Draco interjected. At least that's what he learned while chatting with Pansy at dawn.

"From what I heard she's taken in on James' son." Lucius relayed. "The boy is handsome. I am not at all surprised." Narcissa said. "And he's friends with our Hermione here." She added.

_Our Hermione?_

Draco almost choked on his tea at his mother's statement. Since when did Hermione become theirs? Where did this familiarity come from?

"It is not presumptuous of me then to say Potter managed to actually be a parent." Lucius commented. "I hope you take no offense Ms.Granger. I am aware the Potters are rarely at home."

"None taken." Hermione answered. "You are barely home yourself." Draco chipped in, addressing his father. "We are at least always in the same continent." Lucius reasoned.

"And we always talk." The Malfoy magnate added. "How else will I be eager to meet Ms.Granger if you haven't told me about her?"

"Well I guess that's it for our morning chat!" Narcissa said putting her tea cup down. "Son, make haste. We'll leave in 20."

*******

"Oh, Circe."

It was Narcissa Malfoy, who grabbed hold on her husband's arm, who spoke. Hermione just stepped into the west wing living room wearing the dress she designed. It was a yellow empire lace dress cut an inch above the knees. It's design, an intricate embroidery of sunflowers in different sizes.

"You look..." Narcissa started but she was cut.

"...lovely Hermione." Says Draco who finished his mother's statement for her. Narcissa can only look at Lucius in an attempt to send an unspoken message. The husband responded with his trademark smirk in agreement.

Their son, Draco, is in love with Hermione Granger.

"Thank you." Hermione said almost in a whisper. She didn't know who to address it to since both the mother and son gave her a compliment.

"Come dear, we will show you Paris!"

\----

Hogwarts with Class

\-------------

Bzabini: Lol! I'm finally Brown free for a while.

Llovegood: How so?

Gweasley: Well, the bad news is, she's probably already in Paris.

Hpotter: For Sfilata?

Gweasley: For Sfilata.

Tnott: Isn't its mother branch in Italy?

Pparkinson: Houte Couture is in Paris.

Dmalfoy: Merlin, I think we're going to meet her.

Hgranger: The world is indeed small.

Gweasley: So small you'd probably see my brother too.

Pparkinson: Enough about them. Your atm please.

Dmalfoy: *sent a photo*

Llovegood: You look lovely @Hgranger.

Tnott: Agreed.

Pparkinson: That dress really suits you H. :) You look dapper D.

Bzabini: Bello e bello (beautiful and handsome).

Hpotter: You two have a nice day. :) And really, just ignore Brown if you do see her.

Hgranger: We will. But, your atm please.

Hpotter: *sent a photo*

Tnott: What are you doing with the Potters Pans?

*******

"No, no, no. Go back, go back!" 

Hermione blanched at the sight of Lavender Brown on stage. She can tell who it was even with paint on her face. But what made her shiver was the woman behind the camera yelling at their classmate.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Are you fucking with me!?" 

A handsome man with jet black hair laughed out loud from the back of the room. He walked towards the woman with similar head of black hair. While his is tied neatly in a bun, hers is disheveled even in half pony. When he reached her, he put his hands on her shoulders from where he stood behind her. "Relax Bella." Hermione heard him say as they got near.

"Watch your words my dear sister. You don't want to make the poor girl cry." Narcissa said in a low tone.

"Cissy!" The man with handsome features cheerfully said. He let go of the woman who turned to be Narcissa's sister called Bella, and made his way towards Draco's mother to hug her.

"Sirius." Narcissa said kissing both his cheeks. "I brought company." She added smiling excitedly.

"Lucius." The man named Sirius said. He shook hands with Draco's father before turning to Draco himself. "Draco." He grinned. "You've grown."

Draco extended a hand for Sirius to shake. The man took it only to pull Draco into a hug. "My godson and you get along?" Sirius asked as soon as he let go of him. "We're fine." Draco responded.

"And who might this young lady be? Girlfriend?" Sirius asked. They can still hear Bella yelling in the background.

"This is Hermione Granger." Draco said answering the first question but leaving the second unanswered.

"Bella, call for a break." Sirius yelled, trying to drown Bella's voice. Draco at the same moment said, "He is Sirius Black. My uncle."

\----

Bella did as she was told. She called for a break, shooing the models away and joining the party of people who just arrived.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet someone." Narcissa said excitedly but the woman named Bella walked past her. The black haired lady, went straight for Draco and kissed both his cheeks. "Draco, my favorite nephew. How are you?" She asked.

Draco chuckled at that. "I am your only nephew." He said. "Doesn't matter. You're still my favorite." Bella responded. "I am fine. How are you aunt Bella?" Draco said returning the question.

Bella rolled her eyes and pointed behind her, indicating she's busy with work. "I find this set greatly distasteful." She answered. "I don't know what's wrong with Andromeda. Some of the models are ghastly, I had to take Sirius with me so he can paint on their faces."

"Which I think is fate working its wonders." Sirius grinned. "Otherwise I wouldn't have met this beautiful young lady." He added wrapping an arm on Hermione's shoulder. She wouldn't say this but she's already feeling claustrophobic. 

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange. You are?" Bella asked. "The person I want you to meet." Narcissa answered before Hermione could speak. "Hermione Granger."

"Oh, dear. Are you really?" Bella asked once more. Now that she's face to face with her, Hermione realized Bellatrix Lestrange is as beautiful as Draco's mother if not a bit crazy.

The woman walked towards her, held her face in her hands and kissed the air near both her cheeks. Sirius' arm still around her shoulders. "Draco's told me so much about you." She said. "So has Andromeda."

\----

Lavender Brown -- feeling loved with Ronald Weasley

"The most romantic place on earth. Paris!"

452 like 71 love 5 shares

\----

Lavender Brown -- with Ronald Weasley

"Will you stop following us? You being desperate is pathetic."

216 like 34 angry

\----

Hogwarts with Class

\-------------

Pparkinson: Lol! Hermione was invited for tea in Paris even before she signed a contract with Sfilata.

Llovegood: Someone has to talk to her. Like Ron, perhaps? @Gweasley.

Gweasley: Nothing I can do about it. Seems like he's with her only because Hermione turned him down.

Tnott: The stupid bint will see no reason. If she had good morals, she won't be stealing somebody else's boyfriend in the first place.

Bzabini: *sent a photo*

Bzabini: Brown's popularity will continue to decline with this. xD

Tnott: Lol!

Pparkinson: Circe! Bellatrix Lestrange posted that!?

Bzabini: The one and only.

Hpotter: Looks like a family affair @Hgranger. xD

Llovegood: Lol!

Hgranger: I am horrified rn.

Pparkinson: Haha. You are surrounded by two of the oldest families in the Sacred Twenty-eight. xD

Tnott: Toujours Pur featuring Sanctimonia Vincet Semper. :p

Bzabini: Purest of the pure. xD

*******

"Why can't we use her instead?" Bellatrix asked while she leaned on her chair. A Malfoy and the Blacks were watching as Draco conversed with Hermione across the room from where they are.

"I mean she's got a good posture and a pretty face. Good call on the shoes Cissy." Bellatrix continued. "The shoes is not from me." Narcissa responded with a proud smile. Lucius can't help but notice how his wife takes pride on Hermione's account.

"Oh." Andromeda started. "Well she's keen on fashion then. Most likely 100mm heels, Swarovsky crystals. Pigalle Follies Strass by Louboutin matches well with your dress Narcissa."

"Approved then?" Sirius interjected, sounding amused. "What do you mean?" Andromeda asked.

"She's a good fit for Draco." Lucius explained. "Of course." The three sisters responded at the same time.

Lucius and Sirius exchanged glances at that. The Malfoy smirked while the Black grinned. "Women and their shoes." Sirius said.

\----

"Tired?" Draco asked. He's been showing her around Houte Coutour's mother building. "A bit." Hermione confessed as she pointed at her feet.

"I don't understand why..." Draco said as he squat in front of her. "...you wear these." He continued. He held her by the ankle and took off her high heeled shoe.

Hermione suddenly felt chills crawl her spine. "You don't have to do that." She managed to say. She put a hand on his shoulder, as he put her foot down. "I already did." He responded, taking the other shoe off.

Once done, Draco collected her shoes and placed it on one of the stools in one of the dressing rooms.He then sat next to her on a two-seater couch, leaned on its back and closed his eyes. Merlin he wants to sleep! But damn him if he found it more appealing than spending the time with her.

"I wore them cause I think they matched the dress." He heard her say. "They do." He responded, eyes still closed.

It was probably already a minute before Draco opened his eyes. He didn't hear her respond, so he got curious. Turning to his left, he found her already looking at him.

Merlin! She's beautiful. So beautiful in fact, that he found himself brushing strands of her hair to the back of her ear to tuck it.

Draco knows he's acting on instinct. Surely, if he was thinking clearly, he wouldn't be staring at her, his hand on her cheek and leaning towards her.

Hermione knew what was going to happen. She probably even dreamed about it a couple of times. And although this might seem like a bad idea, she didn't think she can escape the confines that are his grey eyes. So she did the most logical thing she could do. She closed her eyes. Not to shut him off. But to let happen what is supposed to happen.

When she closed her eyes, Draco did too. Slowly, he leaned towards her enough to feel her breath against his skin. He was going to kiss her. Merlin! How he dreamed about this.

That was the last thing Draco remembered until the two of them heard loud giggling and the door being opened. Immediately righting themselves, they found Ron and Lavender, equally as shocked as they are, by the door.


	24. Train to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's stay with the Malfoys if not spontaneous was all kinds of awkward. Not to mention the embarrassing stay Draco had with the Grangers while he tries to make light the fact that Hermione didn't get that certain badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: Debboluh :)
> 
> I hope everyone gets to have a lovely day. :D

The kiss didn't happen. She wished it did. If they were going to be uneasy being in close proximity with each other, they should have at least done it. But they didn't. Not that they didn't want to. Draco was obviously flustered and she admired at how he kept his cool.

_"Oh." It was Lavender who first spoke._

_"Bloody hell Hermione!" This time it was Ron. "How could you!? With Malfoy!" He added. Lavender threw Ron a sharp glare but it did nothing as Ron made his way inside the room._

_Sure he's seen them together a couple of times. And although he is loathe to admit it, he feels like Hermione and Draco have developed an affection for each other. But it's still very different from seeing them about to kiss. This, he was not prepared for._

_"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Hermione asked about to stand but Draco put an arm up to create a barrier so she kept on her seat. "Draco." She said, putting a hand on his arm to tell him to let her go._

_"So he's Draco now?" Ron asked. For the first time in a long while, Lavender was speechless. She was probably thinking of a way to make it about her instead._

_"He's been Draco for a long time. Just as long as you've been a Weasley." Hermione snapped. Draco looked at her and shook his head to tell her to stop._

_Hermione nodded although she was fuming and Draco gave her a smile as a reward. He then stood up in her stead and faced the angry Weasley. "You don't want to do this here Weasley." He said._

_"The hell I don't!" Ron said shoving Draco that Lavender saw it the right time to interfere. "Drop it Ron!" She said. In this moment, Hermione thought Lavender did the right thing._

_"How can you do this Hermione!? Date anyone. Anyone, except him!" Ron continued, trying to pry Lavender off him while his other hand pointed at Draco._

_Draco just straightened his dress shirt and gestured for Hermione to get behind his back. The latter did as she was requested, her expression, anxious. She knew she can handle Ron but it seems today will be difficult. Even Lavender was finding it hard to suppress Ron's rage._

_"As far as Hermione is concerned, you have no say on who she dates. The only person who took that privilege from you is yourself." Draco said. "I suggest you quietly step outside and pretend this never happened. If you so much as touch any of us in this room, I will make certain it is the last thing you ever do."_

_"Yeah? Well you've no right to ask me to do anything!"Ron seethed. "I am saving both of you from shame." Draco said. "You are in my territory. Your 'friend' is working for my aunt. You'd do well listening to my request. You don't want to jeopardize what Ms.Brown has worked hard for."_

_"The fuck do I care if she loses the damn job!?"_

_That was what Ronald Weasley said before he felt Lavender let go of him. He turned to her as it finally dawned on him what he just said. He was about to apologize but her hand connected with his face even before he uttered the words._

_"That was foul Ron." Hermione said, eyeing him daggers as Lavender left the room. Draco then shifted to put a hand on the small of Hermione's back to lead her outside too, but not before having his last words._

_"I will pretend that this never happened and talk my aunt into making sure you catch a flight tonight for some other reason. Make sure you leave as soon as arrangements are made."_

It was a terrible, terrible scene and it's not how Hermione imagined her first kiss with Draco would be. Now she feels kind of okay that it didn't happen. Not the first kiss.

First kiss? Was she hoping for more?

\----

It is disconcerting. After that awful event in the dressing room, Hermione has been avoiding him. There's just two reasons he can think of as to why. First, she realized that it was wrong because they aren't anything to each other but friends; the second, she is feeling awkward just as he is for realizing it's what they both wanted.

He doesn't know if he should apologize for doing something that didn't take fruition or say sorry for acting a bit forward. But she closed her eyes didn't she? She knew what was going to happen.

"It buggered Lucius that one time you beat his son on a debate in class. What's that about?" Draco was awaken from his reverie at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. "Should assignments be banned?" Lucius answered.

"He was at it all day while I was visiting." Bellatrix said, amusement apparent on her face. "Lucius had to drown himself into some paperwork he's already finished doing just to avoid his son."

"Was it Draco the source of your amusement or me Bella?" Lucius asked. Andromeda, had to laugh at this while Sirius raised a glass of wine at Lucius.

"Both?" Draco chipped in the conversation finally. He stole a glance at Hermione while saying this and noticed the color rise to her cheeks. Draco would normally give her a knowing smirk but instead he found himself checking his pulse on the wrist under the table.

This is probably the most uncomfortable dinner he's ever had. Not to mention he's become the topic on Bellatrix's lead.

"You really are the brightest young lady of your batch." Sirius said, addressing Hermione. "Not to brag but the most noble and ancient house of Black has always produced, if not all, most of the best students Hogwarts ever had. Draco is no exception."

"No, of course he isn't." Hermione managed to say. While she never moved from the top spot, he never wavered lower than second.

"It might not look like it but Bellatrix is a favorite of Filius Flitwick. He is still teaching, isn't he?" Sirius asked. Hermione just nodded. "I was McGonagall's while Andromeda is Trelawney's. Cissy's everyone's darling as well as my brother Regulus."

"He is being modest." Andromeda said. "Sirius, together with Potter, is most liked by the professors. Remus Lupin, my soon to be son in law was also a favorite. There were four of them."

Draco grimaced at this. Surely his aunt didn't just announce news about one of their professors before he even made it himself.

"There were just four of us before Lucius became our friend in third year." Sirius said. "What's his name?" Bellatrix asked but seemingly disinterested. "Peter." Narcissa answered in whisper.

"Circe! I remember!" Bellatrix said slapping a hand on the table. I apologize, Sirius." She added as she stared at her plate.

"It's alright. It's all in the past." Sirius said. Hermione can tell his smile was melancholic. "He disappeared after the accident." He continued. "Course he did." Bellatrix commented. "That spineless bastard."

It was a rather quiet affair after that. They finished their food without speaking. Only Narcissa and Andromeda were making an attempt to break the ice but both failed.

Draco and Hermione later learned the sad story. Sirius was to marry Marlene McKinnon, a year after Draco was born. However, at that time, it was revealed that Peter Pettigrew had an obsession on Marlene so he kidnapped her and they fought in the car which resulted to an accident.

Peter was the one who relayed the story himself when he woke up in the hospital a week later. The next day he was gone without a trace. Marlene died two days after.

*******

Hermione cried and cried that night. She felt sorry for Sirius the same time she realized that what happened between her and Ron was nothing compared to it. She cried in sympathy. She also cried in relief.

Relief that she had no death to mourn over. Relief that her anger can be justified. Relief that if she started anew, she won't have to feel guilty about letting herself love another person.

And she loves another person right now.

"What happened to Ron?" She heard Harry ask. She knew it was an inevitable discussion. She's back with the Potters again and Harry hasn't mentioned it in the last four days. "I don't know Harry. It's like he's found himself in bad company and he's become one too."

"I can't believe he got sent home." Harry said. It was Ginny who told him Ron hasn't even lasted a day and already he took the next flight back.

"He should be. After what he did." Hermione said shaking her head. "Draco has been gracious. He could have asked the security to escort him out but it had been a quiet affair."

"I worry about him Harry." Hermione said truthfully. It's as if there wasn't a trace of the old Ron anymore. Sure she's angry with him. Anybody would. But she doesn't wish him ill.

"Do you think," she started and then she tried to find the next words. "...we could find it in our hearts to truly be friends again?"

"I don't know Hermione. I will try." Harry responded adjusting his glasses. "But I don't expect the same from you. And that's alright."

"It's funny." He added chuckling. "He told me to take care of you. As it turns out, he's the one who needs taking care of."

Hermione giggled at that. "As if you didn't know that from the start."

\----

Dmalfoy: Hey.

Hgranger: Hey.

Dmalfoy: You alright?

Hgranger: Yes. Maybe. I feel all sorts of things right now.

Dmalfoy: You rarely post anything on facebook and when you do, I am quite saddened to find nothing in it. xD

Dmalfoy: What's up?

Hgranger: Letters have arrived from Hogwarts right?

Dmalfoy: Oh.

Dmalfoy: I'm sorry, let's not talk about it.

Hgranger: Thank you. :)

Dmalfoy: Hermione?

Hgranger: Yes?

Dmalfoy: I hope your stay with my family was alright. I haven't been a good host. And I didn't know how to begin to apologize.

Hgranger: Haha. Don't worry your pretty head about it.

Dmalfoy: You think I'm pretty?

Hgranger: I said your head is pretty.

Hgranger: You? Charming. :)

Dmalfoy: *typing*

Dmalfoy: *typing*

\----

"Bloody hell Pans, stop squealing." Draco hissed. "How do you expect me to react?" Pansy asked while throwing Draco a dark look.

"It didn't happen, okay?" Draco said returning to his book. "But it almost did!" Pansy insisted, she couldn't quite keep her emotions on check. It's as if she's watching a slowly progressing love story on tv and any minor scene involving the leads in the same frame is worth getting smitten about.

Draco had to shake his head at Pansy's screaming on one of his pillows. He just gave her an account of what happened in Paris. The young lady just won't stop asking him for details.

He normally wouldn't kiss and tell, but there was no kiss and no way of not telling. Pansy can be a bit of a bugger if she wants to. In fact, she was so privy of everything about him, she's now reading his conversation with Hermione on chat.

"Don't you know it's bad to read other people's conversation especially if it doesn't concern you?" He asked but he wasn't snatching his phone back. "Please, I'm concerned about anything Draco Lucius Malfoy." She responded resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me, did my mother ask you to keep Hermione's visit a secret?" Draco asked. He's been curious about it but he always forgets to ask.

"No." Pansy responded almost immediately. It was the truth. "I learned about it from Hermione the day your mother called her. She was doubting it at first. I mean only Narcissa Malfoy would ask anyone to ride a plane just to have tea."

Draco had to chuckle at that. "And then she didn't want to ask you about it cause she thinks it's silly." Pansy explained. "Can't blame her. Then one day, she sent me a message saying it's actually happening as your mother dropped by the Potter's to surprise them with the news that she'd be taking Hermione with her to Paris the next day."

"She is a wonderful girl Draco." Pansy said. "With a keen eye for fashion. I figured it's the basis of all your aunts' approval." She added giggling.

"You wound them Pans." Draco responded closing his book and pressing his head on the bed's headboard. "I mean Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the best photographers for high end fashion magazines actually posted Hermione's picture on her instagram." Pansy pointed out. "You do realize she posts only her masterpieces in ig, don't you?"

"That's hardly a masterpiece. It was a picture of our family with a guest." Draco said. At least that's the only photo he knew was taken. "She posted two pictures that day D." Pansy said swiping on her phone to open her instagram account.

\----

\-- Hermione Photo --

101, 509 likes

 **BellatrixBlack.Lestrange** When your make up is your good personality. @AndromedaTonksneeBlack @NarcissaBlackMalfoy Next time, make sure I'm taking her photographs for the collection. Winter perhaps?

\----

"It's a good shot of Hermione don't you think?" Pansy asked. Hermione seems to be laughing at something in the picture. The back of her hand covered her mouth and only her eyes expressed her delight.

"It is." Draco responded. "My uncle Sirius was telling us about Potter's father's attempts to woo his mother while in the presence of Professor Snape. Apparently, Potter's mother is best friends with my godfather. Potter's and my life's actually so intertwined I'm finding it difficult to grasp the whole idea."

"But Hermione, you understand?" Pansy asked.

"Yes."

*******

"Hermione, darling!?" Mrs.Granger called.

"Yes?" Hermione peeked from the living room entry way. She was tying her hair in a bun, her shirt hiked up to expose her midriff.

That's what greeted Draco Malfoy in the morning of his visit at the Grangers. "Oh." Hermione said obviously caught off guard. "Hi." She added.

"Good morning." Draco said as he put a hand on his nape to rub it. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by Mrs.Granger." he supplied addressing the mother.

"That's the least of your worries dear." Mrs.Granger said patting him on the shoulder. "Your family has been very gracious to our daughter. Our home is always open to you."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Draco confessed as he presented the box he has in his hand. "Madeleines?"

"Pansy made them." He added. "Come." Hermione said with a smile, taking his free hand in hers to lead him into the dining area.

Draco, the whole time they were walking, was staring at their hands. Her hand was soft, and it fit his perfectly. And it made him feel a bit sad when she let his hand go.

"We have a visitor." Hermione announced when they got into the dining area. Her father was already there, a newspaper in his hands.

"Good morning Mr.Granger." Draco greeted. "I brought madeleines." He supplied.

"Take your seat son." Mr.Granger responded putting his newspaper down on the table. "Join us for breakfast." The man added grinning.

\----

"I don't want to think about it but I can't stop you know?" Hermione admitted. She joined Draco in the garden with glasses of lemonade in her hands.

"You did your best. That's all you ever need to remember." Draco responded receiving the glass and moving a little to the left to give Hermione a space to sit beside him.

"Easy for you to say. You're head boy." Hermione responded rolling her eyes. "Nothing was ever easy. I can't even beat your grades. I'm just lucky no other boy is smarter than I am." He said, placing his arm at the back of the chair.

When she didn't respond, he looked at her only to find her tearing up. "Hey." He said unable to find a word to console her. It was one thing to give her advice on chat, and another when he's personally seeing her cry.

He then placed his glass on the table and got hers to put it next to his. He placed his hands on both her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I can't believe you Hermione Granger." He said grinning. "Defeated by frustration. Really?" He added making light of the situation.

"Shut up." She replied him as she slapped a hand on his chest. "Don't be sad you're not sharing commons with me. I'll visit you often at Gryffindor's if you like." He joked.

This earned a laugh from her. "I can't believe you Draco Malfoy." She said wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Draco reached for her hand and placed it on her lap while he used his free hand to wipe her tears dry. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" He said. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry over Weasley yet here you are crying over not being head girl."

Hermione sighed deeply and pressed her forehead on his chest. "What do I do without you?" She asked in a soft voice. So soft, it was a miracle Draco heard her.

It was probably the most precious thing he's heard anyone say to him. Her words made him love her all the more. This affected him so, he worried she'd hear his heart drumming against his chest.

"Draco, would it be too much to ask you to stay overnight!?" Mrs.Granger asked from inside the house.

\----

Dmalfoy: Good night Hermione. :)

Hgranger: I'm sorry you had to stay. xD

Dmalfoy: I'm not.

Hgranger: *typing*

Hgranger: *typing*

Dmalfoy: Hermione?

Hgranger: Hmm?

Dmalfoy: Meet me?

\----

"Hey." Hermione said as soon as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"Hey." Draco responded with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. He just shook his head in answer as he touched her cheek.

He looked at her intently, smiled before he bent to give her a peck on the cheek. "Good night Hermione." He whispered.

"Good night Draco."

*******

 "I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said as they got in one of the compartments. "I'm not." Hermione responded taking her seat across from him. Pansy's sharing the compartment with them.

"Alright." Pansy said. "Singles train compartment check." She added, a mischievous smile on her face. "Granger, Hermione?"

"Present." Hermione answered in giggles. "Parkinson, Pansy, present." Pansy continued. "Potter, Harry?"

"Here." Harry responded raising a hand up. This made both his companions laugh. It was silly but it was also the truth. Over the summer, Theo and Luna have officially become an item. And so this year, on the train to Hogwarts, Pansy has no one to share compartment with except her Gryffindor friends.

All three of them stopped laughing though when the door to their compartment slid open to reveal Ron Weasley. He was red in the face, obviously embarrassed, that it took a few seconds before he was able to speak. "D-do you mind?" He asked. "Everywhere else is full."

It was surprising that among the people inside, it was Hermione who spoke first. "No." She said. "It's the singles' compartment anyway." She added, gesturing to the empty space beside her.

Pansy grimaced at this. She stood up from her seat and took the one Hermione was offering. "You take that side." She told Ron. The latter quietly did as he was told.

\----

"Mini heart attack." Pansy said clutching her blouse in shock. "Don't you people know how to knock?" She asked. "I'd tell your sister later about you young lady."

"My apologies." Says Astoria Greengrass. "Ms.Granger's presence is requested by the head boy." She informed.

"What about?" Harry asked before Hermione did. Ron kept quiet on his seat. "There's a prefects' briefing being done as of the moment. Former prefects are requested to join." Astoria explained.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Hermione said. Last year, there was some sort of turn over of position from former prefects to new ones. It's one of Hogwarts' weird rituals. Why do it in the train?

"I'll be back in a few." She said standing up and then she followed Astoria.

"Well, this sucks." Pansy said when Hermione was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry." Ron said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

\----

Hogwarts with Class

\-------------

Pparkinson: You guys having a great time?

Bzabini: Yes.

Bzabini: You?

Pparkinson: Hermione just left. Ex-prefect stuff.

Llovegood: Theo went out too.

Pparkinson: Can't say I'm glad to be sharing compartment with Weasley.

Gweasley: Lol! Let me guess. Everywhere else is full?

Hpotter: Yes.

Tnott: Hermione's not here yet.

\----

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked. When she got inside, it was just Draco she found. Even Astoria who she was with didn't get inside. He was staring at the window, his arms crossed on his chest. He was already wearing his blazer, his head boy badge already pinned into place.

Upon hearing her voice, Draco painted a smile on his face. He then turned to face her, and gestured for her to come closer. The latter did as was requested.

"They're behind that door." He said pointing behind him. "We're just waiting for one more person before we start."

"Oh?" Hermione responded. Certainly it wasn't her if Astoria didn't get inside to get to the other door. Hermione noticed Astoria's prefect badge so she wasn't some random student who was asked to inform people of the meeting.

"Yes." Draco said. "We're still waiting for the head girl." He added. "Is Astoria fetching her?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head in answer. "She already did." He said, taking an envelope from his inside pocket. "Here."

Confused, Hermione took the envelope from Draco's hand. It bore the Hogwarts crest and is addressed to her. She already got her letter over the summer. It contained the list of the books for the term. Why would she be getting another letter?

"I've been keeping it since the last day of 6th year." Draco started as Hermione opened the envelope. He reveled at the look on her face as she read the first few words.

"Head master Dumbledore was laughing as he gave it to me." He continued. By then, Hermione was already looking at him, her eyes full of wonder. "I told him, I'd like to break the news to my girlfriend."

"That is, if she'll have me."

Hermione always knew how to speak her mind but no words seemed to form in her head to express how she's feeling. Draco's eyes bore at hers as he held his palm up in front of her. The head girl badge sat shining on his palm.

Not breaking eye contact, Hermione finally spoke. "Of course." She said. A smile slowly breaking on her face.

Draco didn't hesitate for a second. He closed what distance they have and pinned her badge for her. Once done, Hermione pressed her palm on it, making certain it was real.

"How do I look?" She asked as she set her hand down. A cheerful smile accompanied her inquiry.

"You look like the person I love." Draco answered, reaching a hand to touch her cheek. He again closed what gap they had and searched her eyes for any hesitation.

When he didn't find any, Draco bent a little to meet her half way. She stood on tiptoe to do the same. They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. It was Hermione who closed her eyes first, and then, Draco pressed his lips against hers for the first time.

It wasn't long, neither was it quick. It was just right. When it was over, none of them opened their eyes yet. Both were adjusting to the overwhelming feelings in their chests.

Draco pressed his forehead to hers, a smile painted on his face. One she couldn't see but she knows is there. "I love you Hermione Granger."


	25. My Father Will Hear About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was right. He has always been right. At least where it concerns her. He was right about dealing with Ron. He was right about her being head girl. And he is right for her. It's about time Hermione makes it clear to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: Fic_Zorro, Janna376, alixarra, morgana_eli :)
> 
> This one is a bit late but I hope this makes up for those days. I was busy with work. xD Have a lovely day everyone. Love & peace. :)

**Draco Malfoy** changed his profile picture two minutes ago.

\------------

 **Hermione Granger** changed her profile picture two minutes ago.

\------------

**Pansy Parkinson**

\-- Hermione's dp and Draco's dp --

"You don't mind me grabbing these do you? Congratulations on being head girl  **Hermione**. :) And congratulations on getting the head girl be your girlfriend  **Draco**. :D  <3"

1k likes 1.4k love 296 shares

 **Blaise Zabini** Lol! You really are not one for subtleties Pans.

        **Theodore Nott** I don't see anything subtle about

       Draco changing his dp into Hermione's picture.

        **Harry Potter** Nor Hermione changing hers to

       his picture.

 **Luna Lovegood** Congratulations  **Draco** and  **Hermione**

        **Draco Malfoy** Thanks Lovegood. :)

        **Hermione Granger** Thank you Luna. <3

 **Cho Chang** These two, finally. <3 <3 

        **Cedric Diggory** Lol! I can finally take a break from

       your constant guessing about their status.

 **Oliver Wood** Wow. My darling's taken again. :(

        **Draco Malfoy** Sorry mate. xD

 **Michael Corner**  We knew this was going to happen.

        **Tracey Davis** We did, didn't we? xD 

 **Dean Thomas** See those shares? That's the number of people winning on their bet. xD

        **Neville Longbottom** You mean you won then? xD

        **Hannah Abbott** Lol! He did share it. 

        **Ginny Weasley** Hahaha. Pay up  **Charlie**.

 **Andromeda Black Tonks** Lucius should hear about this  **Narcissa Malfoy Bella Black Lestrange**

 **Sirius Black** Invitations at the ready Cissy?

\----

 "And that's how you know how popular one Draco Malfoy and one Hermione Granger are. Together?" Pansy said shaking her head. They haven't even reached Hogwarts and her post already got a lot of reponses.

"Can only be beat by Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson combined." Harry grinned.

"Excuse me."

It was Ron who stood up from his seat. "Where are you going?" Harry asked. "I'll just..." Ron responded, unable to finish his statement.

He hasn't seen what Pansy posted but he need not know that to guess what's going on. Harry and Pansy kept exchanging comments before they even post it. It is true. Hermione Granger, his once Hermione Granger, is now Draco Malfoy's.

How can he even compete with that? Malfoy is rich, he's smart. And most of all, he hasn't hurt Hermione. At least not in the way he had.

No more words escaped from Ron before he stepped out of the compartment. Harry and Pansy exchanged looks with the former shrugging his shoulders while at it. Then, Pansy gave Harry a smirk.

"Why Mr.Potter, what ever do you mean when you said Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson combined?" She asked.

"I mean to say, I like you Pans."

*******

"This is for real, isn't it?"

At her question, Draco squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Did you feel that?" He asked. "Yes I did." 

  _Then it is real._

Hermione had to smile at his gesture. Of course. Draco need not tell her it is. He only had to make her feel it.

"Are you ready for this?" Hermione asked as they got off the train. "I've never been more ready in my life." Draco responded.

"You amaze me. Do you know that Draco?" She asked looking at him. She was telling the truth. She has for a long time, looked at him with contempt. And she never would have known how wonderful he is if she hadn't had her heart broken.

It was a blessing in disguise. However hurtful it may have been. Ron has been with her for the better part of her life. But he was the one who made her feel worse too.

Then there's Draco. He was all sorts of magic. He is brilliant in class. He is confident in his own skin. He was a complete person on his own. Not needing anyone to define who he is.

Those were his strong points, and also the reason why he was disliked as much as he is liked by a lot of people. They adore him, but they envied him.

He never compromised. She has seen it numerous times while being prefect with him. More so when he became head boy. That's how she knows. That's how she knows he won't compromise what they have. He won't let anything ruin them.

"I do." He responded, wagging his brows at her. 

\----

She laughed. She laughed beautifully. He made it happen. And it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Apparently, being responsible about your special someone's happiness gives you a certain high.

In fact, he was still in the clouds that he wouldn't have gotten back to earth if he didn't hear his name being mentioned. The head master just reintroduced him as the head boy. Adjusting his blazer, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"You alright?" Hermione asked. He can see worry etched on her face. "I'll tell you about it later." He said leaning a bit to his side to whisper to her.

This sent chills to her spine but she would never tell him this. He even casually placed a hand on the small of her back while at it. Ron never made her feel that way. That unsettling feeling in the stomach. Like there're butterflies.

"For now, don't worry that pretty head of yours." He added. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked, remembering how he responded that one time on chat.

"I know you're pretty." He grinned at her. And then, as if he didn't just tease his girlfriend, Draco stood straight and looked at the students in the great hall.

\----

"After you." Draco said, opening the door to their commons. Hermione walked past him and did as he told. She continued walking until she reached the center of the room.

Draco watched as his girl,  _yes, his girl,_ turned in circle to get a view of everything. She stopped when she finally faced him where he stood by the door. "This is not much different from the Gryffindor common room." She said.

Indeed, the room was not much different from what she was used to. This one only slightly smaller, with furnitures slightly more expensive. The color is different however. The Gryffindor common room was pastel in color from the walls and the couches and chairs. This room had grey green walls, matched with muted gold and orange furnitures.

The couch is muted gold while the throw pillows were muted orange. There weren't that many seats. In fact, there's just the couch and one arm chair. This room held more books than her previous commons though and that's more than enough to think the place is perfect.

"It's beautiful." She finally said, walking to him and taking hold of his hand, before she walked backwards, towards the center of the room once more.

"Should be." Draco said. "The least they could do if they're going to give us a lot of headache this term." He added, freeing his hands from hers to snake his arms around her waist.

He then pressed his forehead against hers, meeting her eyes. "You tired?" He asked. "Sort of." Hermione confessed.

"Let's go to sleep then." He said, smiling at her. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, savoring the fact that he has her in his arms and that he can be near her like this.

He released her the same time he opened his eyes. Taking her hand in his, he led her to the left side of the room where the door to the head girl's bedroom is situated.

Hermione can tell he is tired. And most probably, she's mirroring him. The first day is exhausting. The train ride alone can drain a person's energy. Having the highest position in the student council makes the day even more tiring.

"Good night Hermione." He said before leaning in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. She can feel him smile into the kiss before adding, "I love you."

"Good night Draco."

*******

Three weeks into the term proved to be the most trying. Not only because everyone is still settling in, but also, Hermione is still trying to get the feel of having a boyfriend again. It was different when she was always with Draco when they were just friends. Now that they're together and being with him in every turn is inevitable, the feeling she has is all over the place.

Every time she sees him or is about to see him, she feels like a child giddy for treats. When he's near her, she was nervous as hell. Not in a bad way. It's just that the anticipation of anything happening makes the cogs in her brain work double time.

Three weeks into the term and she's already a bundle of nerves. She appreciates him greatly. Really. He was not one to push her to do anything.

People in a relatioship do certain things like kiss, hold hands, cuddle, and the like. She knows that. She's done those with Ron. It's an unspoken requirement, and so she followed through.

With Draco, everything was different. He never demanded she do something she didn't like. He allows her to take things as slowly as she deems necessary.

He would hold her hand in public, but never hug her. And as much as getting kissed by him is something she likes to happen a lot, he'd only go as far as giving her a peck on the cheek, or a kiss on the top of her head when he drops her off to extra classes. This was all too different from Ron who would snog her to death when he felt like it.

The longest kisses she'd shared with Draco was when they're alone in the commons shared by the head boy and head girl. And even then, when there's no other people around, he would languidly kiss her. Slow. Everything's taken slowly and without pressure.

As such, there were moments when she'd pull him to her much closer than he already is to engage him. And every time, he would smile into the kiss, and then pull back. Any person in her position would have gotten mad, but when he pulls back, she can see the affection and adoration he has for her in his eyes, that she forgets all the frustration she has in that moment.

It's always the same. He would walk her to her room as if she'd get lost. He'd smile at her, bid her good night, give her a chaste kiss on the lips and tell her he loves her.

\----

Pparkinson: What are you doing?

Dmalfoy: I just got back to my room. Am about to change my clothes before I sleep.

Pparkinson: I don't mean that you bloody idiot.

Pparkinson: I mean what are you doing!?

Dmalfoy: With what?

Pparkinson: With Hermione of course!

Dmalfoy: I always tell you what we do.

Dmalfoy: Well, except when it's intimate.

Pparkinson: Intimate my arse. What is wrong with you?

Dmalfoy: Alright, I'm not catching up.

Pparkinson: Harry's told me Hermione's quite frustrated these days.

Dmalfoy: She is. So I make sure to help her do her school works. She has like 3 extra classes, so...

Pparkinson: Oh? Well, that's besides the point.

Pparkinson: The intimacy you're talking about seems to suck.

Dmalfoy: I've only ever been with one girl. Allow me time to improve. :p

Pparkinson: On the contrary, I think you're mighty great at it. She's just not getting enough.

Dmalfoy: I don't want to pressure her to do anything she doesn't like Pans.

Pparkinson: Oh, for crying out loud! You're practically marrying her, give her the attention worthy of a wife.

Dmalfoy: Hahaha. What's gotten into you?

Pparkinson: I know you Draco. Like the back of my hand. I know that you and Blaise have already chosen your future wives.

Pparkinson: Merlin grant that Theo also has found his. I don't want to be waking up the next day treating him like I treat Weasley because he dumps Luna.

Dmalfoy: Don't worry about Theo. I know, Luna is it.

Dmalfoy: And I may have chosen my future wife. But she has to choose me if we're ever going to head that direction.

Pparkinson: What do you mean? She's your girlfriend. She already chose you.

Dmalfoy: I'm not so sure about that.

Dmalfoy: I'm happy that we're together. I really am. And I feel like she really wants to be with me.

Pparkinson: So what's the problem?

Dmalfoy: She has to tell me that she does Pans. I don't want to act on my instincts and just do whatever the hell I feel like doing just because she seems to like it too.

Pparkinson: Oh. Really?

Pparkinson: She hasn't said it yet?

Dmalfoy: I don't want to push her to do so Pans.

Pparkinson: I understand.

*******

 "I am confused." Harry said rubbing his face. "You told me he isn't bad at it but it seems lacking?" He continued before he put his glasses back on. "What exactly do you want him to do? Kiss you till you ran out of breath and die?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "Maybe?" She added. "I can feel he really truly wants to make me feel comfortable, but I want fire Harry."

Harry just had to shake his head at that. Just last time she told him how warm Draco made her feel. Apparently that isn't fire enough.

"Well, he's amazing." Hermione continued. Harry can tell she was saving Draco's impeccable image. "He's got the sweetest tasting --" she said but she was cut.

"Oh Godric! I don't want to hear about it. Bloody hell Hermione!" Harry complained, putting his hands on his ears to cover them. "If you really feel like he can do more, as I am sure you believe he could, just tell him." He added almost snappishly.

Hermione and Luna shared a laugh at Harry's expense. The young man was already red in the face. "I think the problem is not with him Hermione." Luna said out of nowhere.

"Every relationship has this give and take rule. And as much as you feel like you're not getting the full Draco Malfoy experience, you might want to ask yourself if you're giving him the whole of you." The Ravenclaw added.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "What I can make out from Theo when we're talking is that you're the only person Draco's actually had an official relationship with and that he can see his friend doing every single thing he can to make this right." Luna said.

"This means he's going out of his way to make it a good experience for you. You know how we're so delicate with handling things when it's new? Or how extra careful we are when we're carrying something fragile?" Luna asked. Both Harry and Hermione nodded at that.

"But that just made it bad." Hermione said. Harry looked at her questioningly, but Luna seems prepared to make a point in this conversation. "If he feels that what we have is fragile and without a solid foundation, then he's got little faith in it."

"You should ask yourself what makes it so fragile instead of pointing blame at him for having little faith in it." Luna said matter of factly. Like no argument needs to be done. "Remember he has no one to compare you with. But you have spent almost half of your life with Ron." She added standing.

"Draco's a guy who is sure of himself. You have to be sure of yourself too. Meet him halfway Hermione." Luna finished. She pat Hermione on the shoulder before she waved at Theo who was at the other end of the hall.

\----

After conversing with Harry and Luna, Hermione made sure that she will allot time to think about what is wrong. There seems to be none actually. It was just her feeling something's inadequate. Like there's something amiss.

It's like so that when she got in hers and Draco's commons, she sat herself on the couch. If she won't be able to come up with anything, maybe Harry was right. She just had to talk it out with Draco. That is, if she's still awake when he arrives.

She wasn't.

Shaking his head, Draco made his way to the couch where he found her. Sleeping. He sat on the center table when he got to where she is and stared at her sleeping form.

How he loves this young lady in front of him was beyond him. Despite the anxiety he's wearing on his sleeve every waking day he tells her he loves her and her not saying it back, he can't help but continue to love her just the same. It's a selfish thought really. That he'd rather this than not have her at all.

Blowing some air to clear his thoughts, Draco reached to brush some stray hairs that covered her face. He let his fingers linger on her cheek as he continued to admire the sleeping lady. What he wouldn't give to be hers?

"I love you, you know that?" He talked to her in her sleep. "It's bloody frustrating really." He added grinning as if she could see him. He even waited for her to respond and she obviously didn't.

He gave another sigh at that before he picked her up from the couch and moved to carry her to her room. He slung her arms on his shoulders and didn't notice her open her eyes as he did so. Hermione just woke up, finding herself in his arms.

She realized she fell asleep thinking about what's wrong. But now that she's looking at his face, seemingly unaware of her staring, she found one thing out. Whatever it is that's amiss, it was not as great as her love for Draco. She doesn't know how she came to feel this way for him, but she's sure it's a feeling she wants to hold on to for as long as she can. She loves Draco Malfoy. She's certain of that.

_She loves him. That's it!_

"You're awake." She heard him say. He was looking at her with that unfaltering adoration in his eyes. She wonders if he's aware he's going to make anyone blush with that look.

Hermione nodded against his neck as she tightened her arms around him. "I've been waiting for you." She said finally looking at him. "Where have you been?" She added as he slowly put her down when they reached her door.

"I was in the Slytherin commons." He said sheepishly. "Pansy asked me to help her with her paper and then Theo and Blaise joined. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you much earlier but I sent you a message."

"It's fine." Hermione giggled her response. "So? I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded in answer to that. A smile painted on his lips. "Good night Hermione." He said, leaning to kiss her. Smiling into the kiss like he always does and saying, "I love you." his eyes still closed as if trying to savor the moment.

He pulled back a second later his hand still on her cheek as he stared at her. His usual. Hermione already counted on this so she went for the spontaneous and wrapped her arms around his neck while on tiptoes.

"And I love you Draco Malfoy." She said before she pulled him in for another kiss. The kind that burns. One that doesn't hold back.

He smiled into the kiss again. But this time, Hermione didn't mind. Especially when he whispered, "My father will hear about this."


	26. Narcissa, Tea, and Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance is over. After weeks of walking on eggshells in their relationship, Hermione and Draco managed to have it stabilized. In fact, this makes Lucius call his wife who then sends people invitation for tea. And when you oblige Narcissa for tea, you're in for more than you obliged her with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos: dolce08, NotQuiteCanadian, loveliness, and Roseberrygirl :)
> 
> Have a great day you lovely people. :)

And Lucius did hear about it.

 _"Son." Lucius said, walking to his son and hugging him as soon as they reached each other. He's always wanted Draco to see how he works so that he can turn the company over to him when the time comes but his son never did_   _come to see his workplace. So it was kind of a surprise to see the young man visit him on his own._

_"Father." Draco responded as he received his father's gesture. "What brings you here Draco?" The older Malfoy asked as he led his son to sit on one of the chairs in his massive office._

_"I have free time." Draco said picking up a pen from the table to play with it using his fingers. "I don't know you to beat around the bush son." Lucius said taking his seat._

_Draco chuckled at this. "I don't know you to pretend not knowing anything." He responded. "Alright. You got me." Lucius smirked at this. "Are you most certain about it?"_

_Lucius watched as his son toyed with his pen, a smile on the younger Malfoy's face. "How many times have I come here?" Draco asked. This is the first and only time._

_"I see." Lucius said, folding his hands on the table. He looked at his son a minute more to see if he would show any signs of changing his mind. When he didn't, he shook his head in amusement and reached for his phone. "Very well."_

\---

Pparkinson: D?

Dmalfoy: Pans, hi.

Pparkinson: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Dmalfoy: Lol! What's up?

Pparkinson: Narcissa Malfoy's contacted me.

Dmalfoy: And?

Pparkinson: A soirée! She wants me to plan it with her.

Dmalfoy: I am in your debt. :)

Pparkinson: What are you talking about? I live for these kinds of things!

Pparkinson: Oh, Draco. A soirée!

Dmalfoy: I know Pans. xD Make it a good one.

Pparkinson: Of course!

\----

"You seem happy." Hermione as she sat next to Draco on the couch. "I am." He responded, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

Hermione looked up to see his face. Something she likes to do she realized. Apparently, it always fascinates her how he could look the way he does. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine herself ever wanting to look away. He truly is beautiful.

"And you are happy about what?" She asked. "Us." Said Draco plainly and then he looked down to meet her gaze. A smile painted on his face. One which gradually turned mischievous.

In question, her eyebrows met. "Why are you smiling like that?" She said finally articulating what's on her mind. "I"ve never really asked you what your plans are after graduating." He responded as he kissed her before she could speak.

"Well, first off, I'd try to get an internship in the ministry" she started. "Which you would." Draco interjected nodding in agreement with his own statement.

"Travel the world maybe?" She added, speaking her thoughts on his lips. "With me?" He asked in their kiss. "Who else?" She asked pulling away and looking at his face, his eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes a moment later, chuckling. "Oh, I don't know." He said, pulling her back to him, capturing her lips once more. "You might be travelling with platinum blonde curly haired kids while their father slaves himself in the office."

"I would." Hermione responded. She actually was surprised of the thought. More so of her reply. Her heart was drumming so fast and hard in her chest, she can actually hear the pounding in her ears. "Wouldn't I?"

"You will."

*******

Hogwarts with Class

\-------------

Pparkinson: Well, I didn't expect calm waters this term but I won't deny I'm liking it.

Tnott: Brown's been changing dates like clothes.

Tnott: Fletchley, Goldstein. Even Crabbe!

Llovegood: At least she isn't attacking anyone but Ron recently.

Gweasley: She's with Finnigan now.

Bzabini: Lol! Perfect match aren't they?

Hgranger: Can't say I'm a fan.

Dmalfoy: Stop it Granger.

Hgranger: What?

Dmalfoy: We're on our us time.

Bzabini: Oh come on Draco, share your blessings.

Dmalfoy: The head girl is non shareable.

Hpotter: You can't not share Hermione with me.

Hpotter: Okay, that came out wrong.

Dmalfoy: That came out wrong.

Llovegood: Lol!

\----

Pparkinson: Girls?

Gweasley: Yup?

Pparkinson: I got another invitation from Narcissa Malfoy.

Gweasley: What is it about this time?

Pparkinson: Well it's just for a cup of tea really.

Hgranger: The last time she invited me for tea, I flew to Paris. Nothing is ever predictable with Draco's mom.

Llovegood: I got to say, you'll be marrying to a family that allows you to exhibit your bravery and your thirst for adventure.

Hgranger: Aren't you looking far ahead too much?

Gweasley: Please, don't tell me you associated yourself with Malfoy and didn't think it will go there.

Hgranger: The last time I thought as far as that, it ended with my partner cheating on me.

Pparkinson: Draco is a different person.

Hgranger: I know.

Pparkinson: Then put a little more faith in him.

Hgranger: I am. I just am not thinking too far off from reality here.

Llovegood: You're hardly kids. You can't use that as a reason to be afraid.

Gweasley: I don't know. But I feel like Blaise and I are eventually heading up that direction. Can't say I'm not nervous or overwhelmed but I'm not going to deny its probability.

Pparkinson: Sacred Twenty-eight.

Pparkinson: You do realize our families are watched too closely we can't make a mistake, don't you?

Hgranger: Your point is?

Llovegood: Draco won't risk getting seen with you if he doesn't intend for you to be part of the Sacred Twenty-eight through his name.

Hgranger: You girls are too much. We're all too young for that.

Pparkinson: It's not like you're going to marry tomorrow Hermione.

Hgranger: Besides, wasn't Theo seen with a lot of girls before?

Llovegood: He was. But did he take them to his house?

Gweasley: Merlin! He took you to meet the parents!? I mean, just you?

Llovegood: He did. :) You sound like you haven't met the Zabinis.

Hgranger: Well Draco didn't take me to his house. His mother did.

Pparkinson: Circe! What kind of ultimate blessing do you need Hermione?

Gweasley: He did. Over the summer. xD

Hgranger: Right now?

Hgranger: I just want him. That's enough for now.

Pparkinson: But you are going for tea?

Hgranger: Of course. :)

\----

Hgranger: The girls are being ridiculous.

Hpotter: Yeah?

Hgranger: They're talking about marrying to the Sacred Twenty-eight.

Hgranger: Except Pansy of course!

Hpotter: Lol! So jumpy are you not?

Hgranger: Not really. But Harry, we're seventeen. We need to think about getting jobs or earning higher degrees, not marrying.

Hpotter: We will head there eventually Hermione.

Hgranger: I know that. I even feel like if I'm spending the rest of my life with anyone, it would be Draco. But we're seventeen.

Hpotter: Let them dream their dream Hermione. I don't see anything wrong with it.

Hpotter: Unless...

Hpotter: Are you afraid that if Draco asked you to actually marry him, that you'd reject him?

Hgranger: No. It's actually quite the opposite.

Hgranger: I'm afraid that if he asked, I'd say yes and forget my other dreams.

Hpotter: You worry yourself too much.

Hpotter: I don't think Draco would make you choose between him and your dream.

Hgranger: You think so?

Hpotter: I know so. Besides, it's not like you're going to let him take the wheel all the time.

*******

"Alright." Hermione said erasing the previous time she put on the schedule. Draco's pointed out that one of the prefects from Hufflepuff is also the Captain of their quidditch team and must therefore be free from patrols on Thursdays. 

She also earlier cleared the chart she made on students assisting teachers on weekend duties on Draco's request. Not that it was to his liking. Neither was the request unfounded. It's just that he took the time to talk it out with the professors if they prefer to actually be assisted. Severus Snape for one didn't like to be bothered. And Sybill Trelawney wouldn't even be around on weekends this month. 

Much to Hermione's chagrin, he actually was doing a better job at this head boy thing than she was doing with being head girl. "You have extra classes. Don't be hard on yourself." He says, as if she could forgive herself from neglecting duties just because she happens to have more classes than he does. 

"Also, if you're going to oblige my mother to tea, we'd have to replace you for patrols." Said Draco as he pointed at her name under Saturday. "I've already asked Astoria if she could fill you in and she was fine with it. That is, if you really can't be around."

Hermione furrowed her brows at this. So much for not letting him take the wheel. He even already considered this and created back up. "You are amazing." She said although a bit bitterly. "Course I am." He said almost immediately. "How else will I be worthy of you?" He added grinning.

"I love you Daco Malfoy. Do you know that?"She responded shaking her head. The world is unfair. How can he manage to make her fall in love with him every day and she can't even look cute in front of him.

"I know. I have to work on it daily cause Merlin knows the world is unfair." He said. "Do you know it's hard to compete with you? You keep on making me love you every waking moment and I feel like I have to at least look cute in front of you." Draco supplied cheekily. 

"Silly you." Hermione said. She mentally scolded herself as well. Apparently, they were so in sync, they were thinking of the same thing. "Soulmates don't need to impress each other." She added just as cheekily. 

\----

Hgranger: What is it with your mother?

Dmalfoy: Why?

Hgranger: *sent a photo*

Dmalfoy: You look exquisite head girl. :D

Hgranger: All the other girls are getting their make ups done with the Sfilata models.

Hgranger: She asked us for tea Draco, not a magazine photo shoot!

Dmalfoy: Oblige her. Please?

\-- Hgranger is calling you on messenger --

"Why else do you think I'm wearing this £16,000 scarf for?" Hermione asked as soon as he answered the call. Seeing him made her want to go back to Hogwarts at this very moment.

Draco chuckled on his end. "And you're wearing the most expensive silk in the world." He said pointing at his chest to refer to her blouse.

"I am?" She asked. And Draco would've doubled over if he wasn't currently taking the stairs. Her eyes grew wide at the information. For a girl who casually wears Louboutins, her innocent reaction to his reply was fresh and it made her look cute.

"That's mulberry silk you're wearing." He said finally getting to their commons and sitting on the couch. "How'd you know?" She asked, her curiosity obviously piqued. "Cause I chose that material. No wonder she made it to fit you." He responded.

"How does she even know my measurements?" Hermione asked. The clothes did fit her well. "You underestimate my mother. She'd know by looking." Draco said. "And by touching and hugging you." He added.

"Hi D!"

It was Pansy who peeked from behind Hermione. She was wearing a red one piece. A Gryffindor color. While Hermione wore a green top. The color of Slytherin.

This amused Draco. It's either his mother was trying to create an effect since she knows the Hogwarts house colors and she was playing with it, or it was something more personal. Like Hermione having a Slytherin for a boyfriend and Pansy getting a Gryffindor. He likes the second idea better of course. And his house color looks gorgeous on his girlfriend.

"Hello Pans!"

Draco grinned after seeing the rest of them though. It appears his second theory was right. When Luna and Ginny appeared in the video call with Hermione, they were wearing green ensembles too. His mother was never really subtle with her branding as far as he is concerned.

\----

"Ms.Brown, could you please move to your right?" Bellatrix Lestrange directed. She's in a very good mood today. Her request to have Hermione in their winter collection photo shoot was granted. The girl looks pure. Pure and white go together. White and snow are one and the same. Snow comes in winter. Therefore, Hermione is the best person to be in their winter issue cover. That is, if Narcissa would approve. And Hermione would allow it.

Lavender tentatively moved to her right. Afterall, Hermione was sitting on the arm chair in that direction. She almost tripped taking those three steps. And she grimaced when Hermione greeted her with a smile. She wasn't expecting the gesture and it unnerved her.

"I don't see why we have to be rude to each other." Hermione later said while on their break. "I've moved on and is free from Ron and I see you have as well. What's the point of angry stares?" She added.

Lavender just listened. She does see Hermione's point. But it's just so hard to suddenly act civil to each other. Especially when she knows she was in the wrong.

"I'm not saying we should be friends." Hermione continued. "I doubt I'd ever find it in me to be that with you. As of now at least. But you must be tired being in a combative mode all the time. There's no competition going on. Let's just, you know, be people and enjoy what we have without thinking of besting each other."

"It's easy for you to say. Everybody likes you." Lavender responded. "You hooked up with the Malfoy scion, that's why even the Blacks like you."

"They like me because I'm me." Hermione said. "Maybe you should try to be you too. I'm sorry about you and Ron. I truly am." She finished and then she headed inside the Wiltshire Mansion but not before hearing Lavender say, "I'm sorry about you and Ronald too."

*******

 

"Hello?"

It was Hermione who woke up from the continuous phone ringing. Her eyes were still half closed when she answered and frankly speaking, she didn't want her Sunday morning to be disturbed. She intended to sleep in. Merlin knows Narcissa and her tea invitations make a person exhausted.

She was asked if she'd allow her photo to be the cover of a magazine out of the blue and that they'd pay her for it. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to be in the bloody photo shoot to begin with. She had to reject the money a couple of times before they agreed on something. Instead, she accepted the necklace they had her wear while taking her photos as a souvenir.

Among the things she's worn yesterday, it was the simplest of simple. The chain and pendant were silver. There were two of the tiniest green gems, planted on the left side of what seems to be like a bow shaped pendant. Draco put it on her. He showed up in the evening to join them.

"Hermione, darling, did I wake you?" Hermione heard her mother speak. "Yes, but it's okay." She responded as she rubbed her sleep off.

"Then I suppose you haven't seen the newspaper yet." Her mom said. She couldn't tell if her mother was excited or apprehensive. They sound the same. The nervous kind of sound.

"No, of course not." Hermione said finally giving up on the idea of going back to sleep after the call. She stood up from the bed, headed to the bathroom and fixed herself as she continued talking to her mother.

Apparently, Narcissa Malfoy has invited her for tea and is in fact at Hogsmeade as of the moment. And that she even agreed to attend a soirée on Christmas. "You what!?" Hermione asked spitting bubbles from brushing her teeth.

"Hush my dear. The whole family's invited. As well as the Potters." Mrs.Granger said. "Oh?" Hermione said plainly. "So~ the newspaper." Her mother asked. As if she'd subscribed to get one daily.

She however found one on the center table in the commons. Draco wasn't to be found. She knows because he left her a note on top of the newspaper. It read  _Don't faint. Will be out for a couple of hours. I love you. - D_

_\----_

_The Daily Prophet_

_The Next Magnate's First Lady_

_written by Rita Skeeter_

_It has been an unspoken truth that the Malfoy family is the leading family among the Sacred Twenty-eight. Owning most of the companies that ensure the country's economic stability, the Malfoy magnate and his wife have been prominent figures for years it is nearly impossible to miss what they have to offer. This appears to be true for their son as well, the scion of both the Malfoy and Black families, Draco Malfoy who was spotted with, according to our source, his girlfriend._

_Last night, the young man was seen at Wiltshire, where his home, the Malfoy Manor, is situated. A lot of models were apparently present at the area. Houte Couture, the high end fashion institue, seems to have chosen it as a location for their photo shoot for their magazine's winter issue. However, the Malfoy heir didn't go home to see the models but to in fact, fetch his girl friend who was visiting his mother with some friends from school._

_This normally wouldn't have put everyone following the Sacred Twenty-eight with a watchful eye in tenterhooks if one, the scion had a girlfriend before, and two, said girlfriend wasn't wearing a Black family sigil. Both which could be associated with Ms.Hermione Granger._

_Ms.Granger, a Hogwarts student, was seen walking side by side with the young Malfoy wearing something on her neck only the members of the Black family would have. The family's motto is Toujours Pur which means "Always Pure" thus, the usage of the infinity symbol for their sigil. The Black family sigil has two green gemstones that represent two people and the strength of their (infinite) bond. Such can be seen on the pendant of Ms.Granger's necklace (see picture above)._

_While no official statement has been made about this, people are already speculating this implies something that is much deeper than what is seen on the surface. It is not a question that the Malfoy heir would take his father's place as a business magnate. The question is, will Ms.Hermione Granger be the next Malfoy magnate's first lady?_

After reading the article, Hermione found herself rooted where she stood, a hand closed on the pendant of the necklace she is wearing. Trying her best to stabilize her breathing, she closed her eyes and calmed herself. Once normal, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the pendant in the palm of her hand. It isn't a bow. It is the infinity symbol. With green gemstones. Turning the pendant over she noticed that words were actually engraved on it.

It read  _Toujours Pur._


	27. Social Media Wars Status

Yup, you must be mad at me. This isn't an update. This however is most certainly an assurance that The Social Media Wars will be continued. September is just a hectic time for me. xD I did say before that it was about to end but I haven't lived to that because of a request to make it longer. I know it's a bad idea to stretch things out but it's a request I couldn't deny. And so it kind of messed with my timeline as this was supposed to have ended in August. September really is a busy month for me and stretching the story made it past August. Hence, the delay on update. Rest assured that this story will continue and that I'll see to it that it is finished. I wish you all a great day. Love & peace. :)


	28. Her Love for Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up to read in the newspaper how she's engaged, Hermione seeks clarification. It seemed one Ronald Weasley has read the same thing and made his move. One that may involve Lavender Brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry it took long. Real life ate my time. This one's short. But it's also an assurance that The Social Media Wars is going to have a proper end to it. Have a great day everyone. Love & peace. :)

**Pparkinson:** Lol!

 **Hgranger:** It's not funny Pans.

 **Paparkinson:** Which one? The fact that a lot of people are probably mad at you for snagging Draco or the horrid look on Weasley's face rn? xD

 **Hgranger:** Huh?

 **Pparkinson:** I'd bet you the ring I'm wearing right now Weasley just read about your engagement. And I'm wearing a 16 carat serendibite.

 **Hgranger:** I AM NOT ENGAGED.

 **Pparkinson:** You happen to wear a Black sigil. You might as well be the Sacred Twenty Eight's Kate Middleton. Or Diana.

 **Hgranger:** You know Diana died early, don't you? But that's besides the point!

 **Pparkinson:** You are being a prune about this, what's wrong with you? Anyone would kill to be in your Louboutins.

 **Hgranger:** I've just one pair of them. Not worth mentioning is it?

 **Pparkinson:** Exactly. Just one. If I can have a dozen of Draco Malfoys from some cheap shop that sells imitations, there's no need for me to kill anyone.

 **Hgranger:** Just tell me where he is Pans.

 **Pparkinson:** I've no idea where he is. I promise. 

 **Hgranger:** Unbelievable! Remind me not to doubt the Slytherin loyalty.

 **Pparkinson:** I swear on this $288000 jewelry, I don't know where he went. I barely have time to talk to anyone. You're just lucky I'm getting food from the great hall that I managed to respond to chat.

 **Pparkinson:** Btw, gtg. I don't want to throw up food before I even eat it. I'm not sure if I'm more disgusted at Brown and Finnegan or your ex.

\-------------

"Relax." Draco said as he gently pushed Hermione to sit on the couch. "Don't tell me to relax Draco. This is not a small issue we're having." She said but she didn't stop him from making her sit.

"Has it not occured to you that perhaps the writer of that article is making a big fuss out of it?" Draco pointed out. "It has. But I don't blame her if this is the first time anyone has seen a Black sigil on an outsider." Hermione said, making a point as well.

"That's because you're the only girl I brought home." Draco said sitting next to her. "Correction. Your mother did. You escorted me back here from there." Hermione responded. Her expression still scolding.

"Either way. You're the only girlfriend I have. Isn't it normal for families of your partner to give you stuff?" Draco said as he shifted on his seat to look at her. He was wearing an amused expression on his face, Hermione wondered how she managed to not kiss him already.

Not another minute under his stare, she let out a sigh of resignation. "Molly Weasley knitted me scarves as Christmas gifts." She relayed.

"See?" Draco smiled as he pulled her to him. "My family's just a bit over the top with gifts." He added as he let her rest her head on the gap between his neck and shoulder.

"A bit? You mean exaggeratedly over the top." Hermione said, the pendant in her hand. "And it's a sigil."

"My family likes to show off." Draco said matter of factly. "Except my mother. Well, not about herself at least. Being the mystery owner of Houte Couture."

"But she won't stop at anything when it came to me." Draco finished. And Hermione knew to believe it.

*******

Hogwarts with Class

\-------------

 **Gweasley:** *sent a photo*

 **Tnott:** Wait. What?

 **Hpotter:** I know right?

 **Dmalfoy:** I thought Brown's with Finnegan.

 **Hpotter:** The one time I'm actually eager to visit the Weasleys and she's here.

 **Llovegood:** No wonder Seamus' being salty.

 **Tnott:** He's always been salty towards us cause we're Hermione's friends.

 **Tnott:** Btw, where are you Love?

 **Llovegood:** @Tnott I'll DM.

 **Gweasley:** Apparently my brother would die if he wasn't in a relationship. Oh, and what great timing? Lavender still likes him and was just with Seamus to make Ron jealous.

 **Hgranger:** Come again? So she dumps him and then made him jealous so he'd get back with her?

 **Pparkinson:** As if you're not aware of how her brain works.

 **Pparkinson:** If she has it at all.

 **Hpotter:** I don't know. @Hgranger I think Ron's really lost it. One minute he still loves you, the next, he goes dating Brown.

 **Pparkinson:** Wasn't it the reason he's in deep shit in the first place?

 **Dmalfoy:** @Hpotter Can you not talk about that weasel and his love for my girlfriend?

 **Hpotter:** Lol! Sorry.

 **Bzabini:** Sorry guys, I was busy putting that simpleton of a girl in her place. xD

 **Gweasley:** She was making herself the center of attention again, you see.

 **Pparkinson:** Oh, enough of those two. I've more important anouncement to make.

 **Pparkinson:** Make sure to shop for new dresses and tux people. You're all going to a soirée!

\-------------

"Pansy, I have to tell you how pleased I am with what you did with the invitations." Narcissa Malfoy said over the phone, four days before the soirée. "Thank you." Pansy responded, trying her best not to squeal. It's not all the time Narcissa Malfoy would commend someone for doing a great job.

"I'd also request for your presence two days before the set date. To help with the final touches." The Malfoy matriarch supplied. "If that's not too much of a problem that is."

"I'd be delighted to," Pansy said truthfully. She's been contacting people to do her bidding so she can accomplish what needs to be done for the soirée. "One question though." She added then paused. "I'm supposed to send the Weasleys invitations, is that correct?"

"Well we can't have Ginevra celebrating Christmas without her family, can we?" Draco's mother responded. "Of course." Pansy said slapping a hand on her leg. Of course! She must have sounded stupid to the woman.

\-------------

"I know what you're doing Ron." Lavender said as she sat next to him. They have rehashed their relationship only a few days after the news about the Black sigil which Hermione's wearing was released.

"What ever are you talking about?" Ron responded. "I know why you got back with me." Lavender answered.

"Yeah? And what do you think are my reasons other than liking you?" Ron asked. "Don't tell me you haven't tried to get back with Hermione." Lavender said matter of factly. "I know you intend to use me to make her jealous. And I'm going to help you. But if my opinion is worth anything to you, she seems really taken in on Malfoy. There's no way she would be jealous of us."

"Let's say you're right," Ron started, "why did you still get back with me?"

"Unlike you, I actually still have feelings for you." Lavender said. "I know you still love her. But if you're going to try and fight for your love for her, I'm going to do the same with you."

Lavender knew that if there's any lie she's made in the past months, this was not it. Her love for Ron unfortunately still stands. She knows it's going to be hard trying to help him to win a different girl back while making him love her instead in the process. But that's how she's built she guessed.

"So, let's see who between us becomes the victor."

"RON, WE WERE INVITED TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS AT THE MALFOYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Molly Weasley called from inside the house. "HERMIONE'S GOING TO BE THERE, THAT'S FOR SURE. MAYBE WE SHOULD DECLINE, RIGHT?"

With a smirk, Ron faced Lavender and said, "Game on."


	29. The Soirée (1st Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, a summary per chapter will no longer be added. As I think it is best for people to read through them without getting an idea what's going to happen. Thank you for understanding. And thank you for supporting The Social Media Wars. :)
> 
> Plugging: A Place for Us (a Dramione marriage law fic) is simultaneously being updated with this fanfiction. :)

"Why are we dressing up again?" Fred asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Sometimes, he's not sure if he really is Fred if not for the fact that George lost his ear. It made them identifiable. 

"Cause Ron apparently isn't concerned about the fact that Hermione's boyfriend invited us to celebrate Christmas with them." George responded. "Scoot over, will you?" He added, as he tied a bow on his neck in front of the mirror.

When Ginny came to their room, it was that conversation she heard. "You think it's weird too, don't you?" She asked. One of the twins nodded. Which one, is not the issue. Both of them were standing at an angle that showed just one ear.

"Your boyfriend already here?" George asked when Ginny reached for the bow and adjusted it for him.

"You looking for me?" Blaise asked as he peeked from out side the twin's shared room. He intended to pick Ginny up so they can leave ahead but he also wanted to greet everybody first.

"Aye, mate!" The twins said in unison. Among the Weasleys, they were the easiest to get along with. Factor in the fact that Ginny says they don't like Lavender either.

"You fellas joining us or no?" Blaise inquired as he got inside the room. "Nah!" The twins responded.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be too early if we left with you." George said. "Why don't you ask Ron?" he added, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Ginny had to gag at that. "I'm also pretty sure Ron would rather wait for you so he can be surrounded by a wall of Weasleys in defense from an unknown attack." She said. "Remember, we're spending Christmas at the home of the guy who Hermione replaced him with."

"Who are these people anyway?" Fred asked although he knew the answer to his question. "Who celebrates Christmas in bow and ties?"

"Come on Blaise. There's no hope for these two." Ginny said rolling her eyes before grabbing Blaise's arm to leave the room.

"Oi!" George called, pretending to be offended. Ginny just looked at him over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

George just gave his sister a salute and then looked at himself in the mirror once more. "You're all set Van Gogh." He heard Fred say. Not missing the mischief in his twin's voice.

\--------------

"Oh, Merlin! You look lovely Luna!" Pansy said, complimenting the just arrived Luna with Theo. She wrapped the young lady in an embrace and did the same to Theo after. "So are you Pansy." Luna responded with a smile.

Luna dressed herself in a silk chiffon empire dress, the color of pink coral. The skirt part is cut just an inch above the kness. Her lips is of the same color and so are her doll shoes. Luna decided to let her hair loose. Its soft waves cascading on her back.

Pansy thanked the deities at the back of her mind as she gestured at her friends to wait for her. Luna didn't usually care about how she looked like. Not that it matters that much. She is a beautiful young lady. But more often than not, the young lady wore atrocious looking accessories. Tonight is a different case apparently.

Luna accented her look with customized earrings. Her dangling gold pair took the shape of falling snow of different patterns. Probably made in their own shop. The Lovegoods are in the jewelry business just like the Zabinis.

"Has everybody arrived?" Pansy asked as soon as she finished directing a young man where to put the last of the vases of flowers.

"Almost." Theo responded. "Draco's mother would join you as soon as Hermione arrives."

The guests are being received in one of the rooms at the east wing of the Malfoy mansion while Pansy made the last of the preparations in the ball room at the west wing. That's where Luna and Theo found her.

"I really think Draco's mother is already considering Hermione a part of the family." Theo added as he chuckled. "She intends to have Hermione entertain the guests while she checks on you here."

"Well it's not like we didn't all think it." Pansy said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this soiree is a gimmick for Draco's proposal."

\-------------

When Pansy was finished with all that needs to be done, she wanted to pat herself on the back for doing an exquisite work. In fact, she was so proud of herself she felt like a hand is patting her shoulder as of the moment. But of course, she couldn't have imagined it enough to actually feel it, could she? Besides, Luna and Theo have gone out to return to where the others were.

Alarmed, Pansy looked over her shoulder to find Narcissa Malfoy smiling at her. "You did well, darling." The older of the two commented.

The ballroom at the west wing of the Malfoy mansion can easily room a hundred and fifty people and they weren't even fifty. Nonetheless, Pansy arranged eight circular tables. Five of those which can seat 5 people and 3 more which can seat 10.

Instead of spreading the tables around the room to provide space at the center so people could dance, all of the tables were at the center in random placements. Pansy didn't want it to look too symmetric. Winter is a cold season and she didn't want to go that icy road by making everything monotonous. It was not the reason why Narcissa asked for her help.

Each table were covered in white table cloths printed with silver linings at the bottom from which tear drop shaped beads hang. It gave the feeling of water droplets freezing mid fall. Center pieces on each table vary, giving off an elegance quite different from the other.

As Pansy assumed the Malfoys would be seated at the center, she placed one of the ten seater tables in the middle. Her assumption including that the Grangers will be asked to sit with them. The center piece she placed on their table is of white tulips and cedar with seeded eucalyptus in a tall white vase. Arranged around it in alternating pattern are thin long candlewax on shallow bowls surrounded by red amaryllis and ones surrounded by white amaryllis blooms. It was set with French Limogues porcelain plates and high-end silverwares. As are the other tables.

"I like that you put all the tables at the center." Narcissa said, one hand below her chin and the other gesturing at the tables. "We didn't invite people so we could isolate them."

"We were not wrong in choosing this room." Narcissa said, nodding her head as she stared to her right where the wall is made of glass from which you can see the gardens.

"Shall we?" She finished, offering her arm to Pansy. The young lady is like the daughter she never had.

"I'm certain Potter will love how you look tonight. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

\-------------

"Did I mention you look stunning tonight?" Blaise asked. He can't help but ogle at his girl. Especially when she's wearing his house colors.

Ginny had to laugh at his query. "You have told me a dozen times." She said. "So stop it." She added pretending to be annoyed.

The ladies have gathered the day before yesterday to show each other what they're going to wear. Everybody appoved of what she brought. Hers is mermaid dress made of duchess satin in emerald green color. The dress had a plunging neckline and off shoulder sleeves.

It was Pansy who suggested she tie her hair back in a pony but to make sure to drape it on one of her shoulders. Her hair piece is a five petal flower in glittering silver. As is her high heeled shoes.

_"Red lips will kill him." Luna said out of the blue. The girls just had to giggle at her statement._

"You should stop flirting, you two." Harry said. Apparently he'd heard what the couple were saying. "Mrs. Malfoy has called for everyone to follow her."

As soon as he told them about it though, he was immediately gone. "Look who's talking." Blaise commented shaking his head. Harry Potter is obviously taken in on Pansy as he walked next to her a few steps behind Narcissa.

The young lady went for the kill herself as she had gone Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Complete with the gloves that reached her elbows and a tiara on hear head. The only difference being Pansy's dress is in red and her gloves in white.

"Draco seems to be joining us late." Theo said. He and Luna have joined Blaise and Ginny at the back of the group.

"Typical isn't it?" Blaise responded. "Young men get lectures from their fathers before they show themselves at parties."

Theo nodded in agreement. He can't remember a time when his father didn't give him unsolicited advice when there's a formal gathering. Blaise was lucky enough it's just him and his mother.

"You know what we should do?" Blaise asked his three companions. He had mischief written on his face as he said this.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"See that?" Blaise pointed to his left. The small group must be a yard away from them. "I'm pretty sure, she'd rather she's with us."

While Hermione's parents were pacing with Narcisssa Malfoy, she was behind the throng of people almost at the back where Blaise and her other schoolmates are. She seemed like a sheep being flanked by a pack of wolves. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband placed themselves on her left and right respectively. Sirius Black was just a couple of steps behind.

\-------------

The attempt to steal Hermione away from Draco's relatives were found to be futile though. They've already reached their destination before any of the older guests allowed themselves away from their favorite girl. Sirius brisk walked to the front to join Narcissa. Each pushing one of the two huge doors of the ballroom.

"You have outdone yourself Narcissa." Lily Potter commented as soon as they're let in the room. Their unit is formed by Harry, Pansy, her husband James and herself.

"If there's anyone who outdone me, it's her." Narcissa said taking Pansy's hand and patting it. "I merely told her how I'd like to feel when I entered the room. She delivered."

"You did a fantastic job sweetheart." Says Molly Weasley. She had been introduced to Pansy in the east wing before they made their way to the ballroom.

Christmas lights were dangling from the high ceiling to look like falling snow. The vintage chandelier at the center of the ceiling, with Narcissa's permission, was replaced by one that resembled a glacier. The walls of the room were graced by different wreaths that gave color to the white room. Pansy made sure to have spot lights installed on the other side of the glass wall so everyone can see the garden and the actuall falling snow.

"I can't wait to see your mother react to this." Narcissa addressed Pansy. "As well as madam Zabini. She'd be ecstatic!"

"I sure hope so." Pansy responded with a smile. Her parents will be coming with Blaise's mother. The three of them were at a business trip and are on their way to Wiltshire.

"You did great Pans." This time, it was Hermione. She wrapped Pansy in an embrace and added, "I've never seen anything like it."

They can hear Narcissa usher the Grangers to their table in the back ground. "I was right." Pansy said pulling away from the hug. She had a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

From where they stood, they can see that most of the guests have alredy found their seats. The Lestranges took one of the 5 seater tables and shared it with Sirius. The Potters also occupied one and shared with the Lovegoods. The just arrived Tonks family with Remus Lupin took the third of 5 seater tables.

The Notts will be having one table for their small family too. Theo's parents have yet to arrive. Pansy's family will be sharing tables with Blaise and his mother. And the Weasleys took one of the big tables together with their plus one. Lavender Brown. Except...

"I don't see them yet." Pansy says. And she's right. No Ron and no Lavender.

\-------------

It was out of character of him for sure, to be snorting as he made his way to the ballroom together with two people. He just couldn't believe he's going to be opening doors for guests. Guests that he didn't even want to be there.

"Late entrance." Draco said, looking at the young lady from head to foot. "Are you planning on an early exit too?"

"Who knows Malfoy?" Lavender responded in what she hoped to be an unaffected tone. Of course Draco knew otherwise. He has the upper hand being the owner of the house.

He was trying to compose himself not to laugh. Lavender actually looked nice. It's just that he couldn't help thinking she chose to pull a Hermione Granger look for this event.

Lavender wore a pleated georgette dress that reached her knee. It was styled like the robes worn in ancient Greece. But what made her look resemble Hermione's is the periwinkle color of her dress, just like Hermione's during the Hogwarts Ball in fourth year. And if he remembers clearly, her hair is pulled at the back of her head and styled exactly as Hermione's hair was styled.

"Are you copying someone?" He couldn't help but ask. It was a childish question but he asked it anyway.

"What are you insinuating?" It was Ron who spoke. He really didn't plan on talking yet as he was reserving his energy for later. Draco hijacking their entrance was not part of it.

The Malfoy scion just shook his head and moved in front of his guests to push open one door. He looked over his shoulder as he did so. "What ever are you talking about Weasley?" He asked innocently.

"I'm just about to compliment your date." He added. "Her style is, how do I say this? Athena or Hera kind. Pretty much like a Go---" He continued finally turning his head forward.

"dess." He finished, not quite moving from where he stood. Near the tables at the center of the room, he saw Hermione talking to Pansy.

It's just the right side of her face which is visible to him but, "Godric!" he hissed under his breath. Spouting the name of one of the founders of their school.

Hermione chose to wear a deep blue dress. The top part is lace that has sabrina neckline while the skirt part is made of layered silk organza in waves. The dress skirt is cut short revealing her smooth legs.

"See I told you those Choos would look good on your feet." Pansy remarked. That's when Ginny joined them. "As much as Your Jimmy Choo Sacoras is a good topic, I'd break it by telling you they've arrived."

\-------------

When Draco found his composure, he righted his tie and faced his guests. "By all means, welcome to my home." He said gesturing for Ron and Lavender to enter the room.

He followed them a step behind not missing Lavender's, "Who are these people?" expression of awe.

But really, it's the least of his concerns. His Gryffindor's waiting. So he made his way past his classmates and headed straight for his girl.

"I'm here, I'm here." He said, as soon as he got to where his friends are. He almost wolf whistled when he put his hand at the small of her back, realizing it's bare.

"We know." Hermione giggled, turning to face him. "We've been assigned to the same table." She added.

"Marvelous work, Pans." Draco commended Pansy and then attending to his girlfriend once more. "Perfect." He said. This time, complimenting Hermione.

"Is that...?" He asked, placing a hand on her cheek and making her face him.

"Just noticed, have you?" said Harry who just joined them. Draco just nodded, tracing his finger on Hermione's earcuff. It's the shape of a dragon.

"Like it?" Hermione asked. Draco watched as her red lips moved. "Uhu." He nodded. "Very much." He finished before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

 


	30. The Soirée (2nd Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take time to read end notes after you're done with the chapter. Thank you. :)
> 
> Also, happy birthday Hermione Granger! :D

When the rest of the guests arrived, Lucius Malfoy officially opened the soirée with a few words. It was a short note. Something that went along the lines that told his guests how delighted he is to be opening his home to everyone. And that it is a privilege to be celebrating Christmas with more people than just the three of them.

The rest of it was of expressing his gratitude to Pansy and how he's sure he's speaking for everyone in that regard. He ended it with staring at Hermione, telling her she looked beautiful and so did everyone else. "Not to make this any longer and keep you from your food, happy Christmas everyone!"

\-----

Hogwarts With Class

\------

Tnott: Lol! I'm sorry D.

Tnott: But really, your family could scare the shit out of anyone.

Gweasley: I know what you mean. Hahaha

Bzabini: If this were a comedic film, I swear, Hermione would've wet her pants.

Gweasley: Eww~ gross.

Pparkinson: Just eat your damn food people!

Dmalfoy: They don't.

Hpotter: You say that because they're your family.

Dmalfoy: Okay, so we can be territorial and possessive at times.

Tnott: Lol!

Tnott: Are there any surprises we're going to witness Pans?

Pparkinson: But of course!

Pparkinson: Care to look to your right?

\-------------

As soon as Theo did as he was told, music filled the room. The song being "White Christmas" to be exact. Much to everyone's surprise, a Christmas tree appeared on the other side of the glass wall. It was so huge, everybody wondered how in the world they missed it.

"It was the lighting of course." Pansy told Blaise like it was a common knowledge. "But bloody hell Pans! How did that happen!?" Blaise asked once more as if not comprehending her earlier response.

"I was waiting for it." Narcissa Malfoy whispered to Hermione's mother. "Oh, the looks on your faces." She added gesturing at her husband and son. A casually chuckling Narcissa is hard to come by.

Reaching for his girlfriend's hand from where he sat, Harry made Pansy look at him in the eye. They were assigned to different tables but their seats are close enough for him to take her hand.

"It's wonderful Pans." He said as he squeezed her hand. Not a moment later, he stood up.

Locking eyes with her still, he smiled. The one when his teeth showed. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course." Pansy said standing up. "Yes." She finished, following Harry to the empty space between the tables and the door to the ballroom.

On their lead, a few people have followed suit. Blaise reached for his mother's hand and took her to dance. Not before he sent Ginny a message that says the rest of his dances are hers. The red head mermaid sent him emojis with heart shaped eyes in response.

Ted Tonks and his wife Andromeda took the space between where the tables were set and the wall. As they did, Nymphadora Tonks, their daughter, left their table with her fiance Remus Lupin to sit with the Lestranges and Sirius. The twins have joined Ted and Andromeda and danced with their mother, Molly Weasley.

Theo went to the Potters' and Lovegoods' table and asked Luna to join him. They chose the spot near the glass wall and danced. "Pansy did a marvelous job with the tree but I promise, I've never seen anything or anyone as breath taking as you." Theo whispered to his girlfriend's ear.

\-------------

"Excuse us." Draco said, bowing to their parents before taking Hermione with him to dance a few paces from where Theo and Luna were. He even pat Theo on the shoulder, whispered a few things which earned a smile from the latter. That, despite interrupting the couple.

"You have a darling date tonight Theo." He added for his companions to hear. "Truly lovely Lu." He finished, placing a hand on the side of Luna's neck and kissing her on the cheek.

When Theo playfully threw him a dark look, Draco chuckled. "That was to thank her for gifting my lady her precious ear cuff." He said in his defense.

"We shall leave you two then." Hermione interjected with a smile, putting her hands on the sides of Draco's arms and steering him away from the couple. Theo blew her a kiss in response.

"You," Draco started, lightly placing one hand on Hermione's bare back. "You are beyond my wildest dreams...Granger." He added as he held one of her hands in his other.

"Hmm~" Hermione nodded, placing her free hand on his shoulder, her arm resting at the side of his chest. Inching to his space. "I'm sure."

"Are you?" He whispered to her ear. The left side had easily become his favorite. They weren't wrong to accuse his family for marking their territories none too subtly.

And the best part? It was Hermione who marked herself as his. No subtleties on her part either. Truly, his brave Gryffindor.

"Most definitely," she answered, touching her cheek to his. "Yes." 

Draco wouldn't say it but he loved the feel of her skin touching his. In any manner that is allowable. However little or shy of intimacy it may seem.

It is a concept that the couple not very far from them didn't share. Draco wouldn't see it of course, as he conveniently had his back on them. For Hermione, it is another story.

\-------------

Lavender knew that the intensity by which he kissed her was not because he loves her. In fact, they chose the particular spot where they danced for Hermione to see. She didn't mind. When all this is over, she intends to break it up with Ron.

She knew, from the moment they stepped inside the ballroom, that any plans she had for winning Ron will go to waste. She didn't know who to blame for that. Certainly not Hermione. No. She can't blame it on her anymore.

Unlike them, Hermione would not fake her body language to please her partner. The way she brushed her cheek against his, in what little display of mutual attraction, was probably worth more than anyone could count. It was priceless.

And who would fake something like that? A love like Draco Malfoy's turned out to be the kind of love everyone deserved. Something Lavender would, if she wasn't who she is, wish for other girls to have.

But what can she do? It's not like she can make people forget how wretched she's been. Is that the price she had to pay for love?

Pushing Ron slightly to end their kiss, Lavender motioned for him to look where Draco and Hermione were. The couple have left the dance floor. Ron scanned the room and saw them sitting with the Lestranges. Blaise and Ginny have claimed their spot on the dance floor.

Lavender watched as Ron's lips thinned and his color rise to his face. It probably finally dawned on him that their roleplay did little to affect his former lover. "Nothing will work, Ron." She said.

With a huff, he left her and went for the table where their family was assigned. Lavender can only shake her head as she followed him, while creating a reasonable distance between them. She didn't want to look too humiliated in front of the other guests in spite of the fact that it's how she actually feels.

"You know what?" Ginny asked Blaise as she looked at him in the eye. Blaise can see the melancholy in hers. In his response, he shook his head to say he doesn't.

"I actually feel sorry for Lavender." Ginny confessed. Blaise, despite the serious topic his girl just opened, flashed her a smile.

"I thought I was the only one." He responded. He didn't show it, and it wasn't really his business to mind, but a few moments earlier, he wanted to punch Ginny's brother.

Now he wasn't really enamored with Lavender, not when he has a gorgeous lady as his girlfriend, but it felt to him that he'd just seen the most appalling of behaviors when Ron left his girlfriend on the dance floor. He can't imagine himself acting that way towards a lady. Not in a million years.

"But it's not ours to fix." He added. "They have to do it on their own."

\-------------

When Pansy saw that there is just five minutes left before midnight, she adviced everyone to take their seats. She also asked for Blaise, Theo, Harry and Draco's help to bring the gifts in. That, which they did.

As soon as they placed the last of the gifts on the long table under the wreaths on the left side of the room, the whole room went dark. And before the people moved from their seats to find out what's wrong, the room is filled with music again. But this time, it was accompanied by a video being flashed on the white wall in front of everyone.

"Good Godric!" It was James Potter who uttered the words. Everyone laughed at his statement. The video showed Lucius Malfoy as a first year in Hogwarts. His son resembled him so much that guests who haven't seen baby pictures of him thought it was Draco's childhood being shown at first. Hence, James only identifying it when first year Lucius is shown.

"Now's about time to give our gifts to Mr. Malfoy guys." Pansy said as she stood from her seat. Again, everybody laughed. This time due to the manner of Pansy's delivery. She made her way to the table where the Malfoys were and requested Lucius to stand in front, the video still running behind him.

Narcissa then stood up to get her gift from the long table. She walked to where her husband stood, whispered when she reached him, and then handed her gift. She was followed by Draco and then the Lestranges, Sirius and the Tonks. Lucius wasn't discreet as he pecked Hermione on the cheek when she handed him hers.

The video now showed Bellatrix Lestranges' husband. He replaced Lucius in front and received his gifts. And the video clips continuously played.

Mr.Weasley's was shown after.  And then Bella's clip was shown next, and then Molly Weasley then Ted Tonks'. Nott Sr. took the spotlight next and a few minutes later, Mr. Granger followed. Then there's Mr.Parkinson's, Andromeda's, Lily and James Potter's, then Mrs. Granger's.

One by one, the guests got a little bit of the spotlight. Each having a moment in front when their families and friends gave them their presents. The room, all through out the gift giving was filled of laughter. Especially when the clips were that of the Marauders. It's what Harry's father's group of friends called themselves.

When Ron's clips were shown, it equalled the laughter the Marauders got. Theo's clips were no better. In fact, Luna thought he went redder than the Weasley hair.

"That was when Pansy was still in love with Draco!" Blaise shouted  as he stood from his seat to get his gift from the long table. That earned a laugh from everyone especially when the clip showed Pansy being a brat about wanting apple trees to be planted at home.

Pansy threw Blaise a dark look. And he raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" he said.

"You are not." Theo said clapping a hand on Blaise's back as the two of them, together with Draco, gave Pansy their gifts.

\-------------

Draco's clip played next. It showed every Christmas day from when he was born. People laughed when it showed five-year old Draco sleeping in front of his grandfather's portrait at their home in France. In fact, everyone could hear Abraxas Malfoy's voice behind the camera. "There's the little monster!"

Hermione couldn't help remembering the time she got lost in their home. Draco found her on the same spot. "Did you call me a little monster too?" She asked as she handed him her gift.

"No." He responded. "You are too pretty to be one." He added with a smile. Not really the Malfoy they were used to. "Thank you."

Harry's turn came next. "Happy Christmas son." Lily Potter said before she pecked him on the cheek. She handed him hers and James' gift. "Best to open them at home though when we have a small celebration of our own."

Pansy handed hers after. Her gift being a new set of glasses. "Well, you weren't going to buy a new one even if I told you to, were you?" She asked.

Harry has been complaining that his glasses are not as useful to him as before. It broke and he had it fixed but it wasn't the same. Pansy has been telling him to buy a new one. So has his parents but he always forgets he says.

Luna's quirks apparently started at a much younger age. One of her clips showed her talking to a tree. And another, showed her drawing what seemed to be a hybrid of dinosaur and unicorn.

Ginny's was just as funny as her brothers'. Being the only girl in the family aside from Molly, her memories as a child were divided into two extremes. Ones which involved her brothers treating her like a princess on her earlier birthdays and the more recent ones included her brothers smashing cake on her face.

Blaise's clips just like Pansy's, Draco's and Theo's, showed their friendship throughout the years. Apparently, Mrs.Zabini took a video of the time the Malfoy's arrived from France with the intention of staying at Wiltshire for good. Blaise ran to Draco at that time, knocking the latter down to the ground causing everybody to rush, the camera probably left on the ground as it showed grass a few seconds later.

There was also Blaise crying when Theo snatched his chocolate and Pansy telling Theo off a bit later. Draco was in the background watching birds from the other side of the window. He was knocking on the glass as if willing the birds to look at him.

Lavender's video followed to her surprise. Despite seeing that everybody in the room had their video shown, she didn't think it included hers. Especially when she knew most of her classmates hated her gut.

It was Ginny, who stood up from her seat, that encouraged her to stand in front. The Weasleys followed, giving her their gifts. Ron handed her a rectangular box, kissed her on the forehead and wished her a "Happy Christmas."

Andromeda stood up and gave Lavender what appears to be a shoebox, saying, "This is from the three of us." After which Bella and Narcissa gave her hugs in turn.

\-------------

Just when Lavender was to return to her seat with the last minute of her video playing, they heard Draco say, "Hold up!" He was coming from the door carrying what appears to be a boquet of flowers.

He and Hermione had seen the show of Ron ditching Lavender on the dance floor and they felt bad for her. Both were surprised at their realization. As such, Draco immediately had flowers delivered so they can extend their well intentions to their classmate. Hopefully, Lavender would understand its meaning as friendship. After all, its what yellow roses imply.

"We really didn't know what to give you as we haven't been that close." He said when he reached her. Lavender can only look at him waiting for the next few words he's most likely to say.

"This is from Hermione and myself." Draco then handed over the boquet of yellow roses to his classmate. "We'd be more thoughtful next time."

Lavender almost teared up if it weren't for Draco who raised his arm for her to hold onto. "I know I can be a little shite at times, but I figured, it's Christmas and you're my guest. One day truce won't hurt, would it?" He said making sure only she had heard him as he lead her away from the spotlight.

As Draco walked Lavender to her seat, Hermione took her place in front of everyone. Behind her, clips of her childhood Christmases were shown. The first to give their gifts to her were her parents followed by Harry and Ron, who stood up from his seat just as soon as Draco and Lavender arrived.

"Thank you." Hermione said. It was all she could muster to say. She was glad when Harry pulled Ron with him after an awkward pause.

Pansy, Luna, and Ginny gave their presents next. "But you already gave me this." Hermione told Luna as she pointed at her ear cuff.

"It was something you asked me to work on and I just didn't find it in my heart take payment from you, despite it being a customized purchase you intended to make." Luna answered. "Besides, I already bought you a present a long time ago before you even decided you wanted to surprise Draco with the cuff."

"Just express your gratitude Granger." Pansy said but she was smiling. "Alright." Hermione said rolling her eyes in jest. "Thank you." She finished with a smile.

Theo and Blaise followed Bella, Andromeda and Sirius. The two young men can't help but laugh at the gifts Hermione received. Andromeda gave earrings with emerald stones. From Bella was a Black sigil brooch. And from Sirius, a charm bracelet with 2 charms. The infinity symbol of the Black sigil and a dragon. 

"I swear to God, I'll hit you." Hermione hissed at both Blaise and Theo who threw her knowing looks as they grinned. "But they are branding you in the most non discreet way." Theo said in his defense. 

"Don't you think I know that?" Hermione said almost crushing Blaise in her arms as she pretended thanking him for his gift. "You're welcome." He said in response. The mischief still etched on his face.

\-------------

Neither Lucius nor Narcissa stood up to give their presents to Hermione. Much to the surprise of anyone who thought they would bother to give something. Even a small trinket will do. Like what Narcissa's sisters and cousin gave.

Hermione didn't mind. Draco has been and still is the best gift she could ever receive from the Malfoys. So it startled her when she bowed to express her gratitude to everyone and she saw him in front of her. Kneeling.

Was she lost in her thought she didn't even notice him get close?

"Well, this is something my parents and I have prepared." Draco started, taking out a small square box from his coat pocket.

"Oh my God!" Pansy screamed from her seat. Everybody laughed at her comment. Most especially when Draco looked over his shoulder and said, "Calm your knickers Pans."

But just as soon as the room erupted in laughter, silence filled it the next second. Everyone was so quiet, Hermione could hear her heart madly beating against her chest. It's that or she's hearing Draco's.

"This," Draco said, resuming from his earlier spill. "This is a very old piece." He added as he opened the box.

"My father gave this to my mother. My grandfather gave this to my grandmother and I could go on for hours telling you just how many times it's been passed from generations to generations." He continued, "In fact, its been handed down from father to son for centuries, it would put the Weasley tradition of hand-me-downs to shame." The last part he made sure only she could hear.

When Hermione's eyes widened at his jest, another impatient guest shouted. "What did he say!?" Theo's voice bounced in the room. Luna had to jerk him back to his seat as she had joined his family after giving Hermione her present.

"Now, I'd really want to ask you to marry me, Hermione." He said audible enough for everyone to hear. "Draco..." Hermione started, not quite sure how to respond.

"I really do." He continued as he stood up and closed the box. "I don't think I've loved anyone else more than I do myself until you came."

"And I know you'd probably feel pressured with everyone around so," he supplied taking her hand and turning it palm up. "I'm not going to ask you to marry me."

"Bloody hell!?" This time it was one of the twins. But of course no one really knew who. They sound the same.

Draco had to chuckle at that. This wasn't how he intended it to be. But as soon as he started talking, he knew he wanted to give Hermione all the time she needed to figure out what she actually wanted for herself.

Shaking his head in realization of how awkward this is all becoming, he placed the box in her hand. "This is yours to keep. Take all the time that you need Granger." He said, flashing her his trademark smirk. "I'll ask you when I'm fifty." He jested yet again.

\-------------

Needless to say, most of the guests had their faces in their palms. Some look stunned. And others awkwardly tried to do something else.

So it wasn't really surprising for Hermione to notice Harry Potter. He was the only one who looked like he had something else to focus his energy to. Most notably, his eye to eye conversation with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione would have asked Draco in her curiosity but she found herself being locked in his embrace. And not a moment later, she felt him kiss her on the top of her head. It worked as a magic spell apparently as she found herself forgetting everything except feeling safe in his arms.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sirius said breaking the ice at their table. Bellatrix Lestrange found herself nodding in agreement. "Can't say I don't understand though. Cause I actually do." Sirius added as he took a sugared pear from the basket on the table.

Ginny still had her face burried in her hands when Blaise walked to their table. "Can't say I'm a fan of their relationship mechanics but you can look up now. They seem to be fine." Blaise said as he squat on Ginny's side, trying to pry her hands off her face.

"That's some whirlwind of emotions I had experienced a few moments ago. Anybody felt the same?" Theo asked. Luna just nodded beside him.

Everyone's just getting back from their jolly selves when Lucius announced the end of the soirée. Narcissa was to lead the guests who are staying to their rooms while Lucius will see the other guests off with Draco. The Malfoy matriarch, insisting that the Grangers stay.

"I can't believe you, D." Pansy said, bitterness in her tone. She said it but she gave him a hug anyway. "Everything will fall into place." She added, this time, encouraging him.

"Take care on your way home Pans." Draco said giving his best friend a peck on the cheek. "Happy Christmas."

"We'll see you soon." Blaise said squeezing Draco's shoulder in support of his friend's decision to not pressure Hermione to anything. "You too T." Theo's family is staying at the Malfoy's.

"Yes, of course." Draco said grinning. "We'd send message on chat." Theo added with a salute.

"Thank you." It was Lavender who spoke. "For the flowers." She added. "Ron and I..." she continued but trailed off.

"Happy Christmas." Ron said, extending a hand to the host. "That's what she meant." He added. Draco had a moment's hesitation but he took it anyway. "We both wish you a Happy Christmas."

Draco just nodded in response as he firmly shook Ron's hand. Oblivious to them was Theo who wanted to take a video of everything. So it had to take a failed proposal for them to reconcile?

\-------------

Theo had decided to stay at the Malfoys because he wanted to be there for Draco. Although it might seem that he's the least close to everyone in their circle of Slytherins except Pansy, Theo actually cares for each of them equally. Draco knew and acknowledged that.

Stretching his arms in the air, Draco quietly got up from his bed so as to not wake Theo up. As much as his friend was able to make him feel at ease about what just happened earlier, he just couldn't find it in himself to sleep. "Maybe some milk would help?" He asked himself as soon as he managed to get out of his room.

It wasn't long until Draco found himself staring at the Christmas tree illuminated by both the moon and the spotlight. "I'm pretty sure I did the right thing." He whispered nodding to himself before taking a sip from his steamed milk. That's when Hermione found him.

He was so deep in thought that he almost spilled his drink when he felt something wrap around his waist. "Keep calm little monster." He heard her say. "Can't sleep?" He asked.

She didn't say a word but he felt her head bob against his back. "Is it my fault?" He asked, placing his free arm on top of hers and twisting his fingers to entwine with her closed hand.

Draco's eyebrows met as soon as she opened her hand to hold his. He'd only held it twice before now but he became immediately accustomed to it, there's no mistaking the ring in her hand. It had been handed down from father to son for centuries, that the moment he first held it, he knew it was his to give to his future wife.

"Yes it is." She answered. He can't see her but he can sense the smile in her tone. "D'you know how frustrated I was earlier when you blocked me from saying yes?"

Draco had to release himself from her embrace by then. As he did, he turned to face her. Hermione can read the confusion in his eyes.

"I've decided, a long time ago. When everyone was talking about how it's not a surprise if I'd be part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and I was horrified by it. Harry told me you wouldn't make me choose between you and having a career."

Draco had to nod in agreement to that. It never crossed his mind to be the one who kills her dreams. Who knew Harry Potter had the good sense to tell Hermione her fears were unfounded?

"Did you think I wore that ear cuff so I can say no?" She asked flashing him what she hoped to be is a perfect immitation of his trademark smirk. "So, what do you say Malfoy?" She added, offering him her palm where she held the ring.

Returning her smirk with one of his own, Draco put his cup of milk down on one of the tables and took the ring from her hand. It shimmered from what little light that came through the glass from the moon.

It had been handed down from father to son for centuries but the gemstone set on a silver ring never lost its color of dark green with visible streaks of red. A bloodstone. Green and red in unity. Just like the two of them.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He said as he put the ring on her. "I love you too. But I'm pretty sure you'd love it more if you called me Malfoy." She responded, teasing him.

And sure enough, it made him giddy that he carried her in his arms. Hermione squealed to her surprise but he soon drowned her voice by kissing her. Not that anyone would hear her in the first place.

\--------------

Hermione Granger changed her profile picture.

\--------------

Hermione Granger

*pic of her hand with a ring on it*

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the last chapter of The Social Media Wars. Hooray! Thank you for supporting it up to this day. :)
> 
> I know I owe everyone an apology for making you wait for a long time and then get the last two chapters like that. Without preamble. So~ to make it up to you, I have lined up 5 more chapters as tie-ins (this is not an estimation but a definite count) that gives you a glimpse of moments between our five couples that will hopefully make everyone smitten with them. Yes, even with Lavender and Ron. Though really, crossfingers to that. *I'll mark this work complete once tie-ins are posted. :)
> 
> A bit of trivia as another form of compensation: The Social Media Wars is loosely based on my (chessc88) real life encounters. At least the first part. Yes, the Lavender post with a picture of her face and a caption about her heels is all true. xD
> 
> Again, thank you for supporting The Social Media Wars. :) Thank you for being in the fandom. Please continue to support my works and the works of every author in the fandom. They are lovely people who make lovely stories about our most loved pair. :) Kudos to everyone.


	31. The Love Button (1st tie-in)

It truly is a huge estate. The Malfoy Manor is. It will take a person a few minutes to walk from the front door of the house to the gates. Fifteen minutes to be exact. At least that's how much time Ron and Lavender spent walking _to_ the house. So the walk _from_ the house would be the same wouldn't it?

The Potters offered to give the twins a lift. Blaise is driving Ginny home. And while he and Lavender can fit in the Weasley family van, with the omission of Ginny and the twins from the count, Ron opted to leave the way they arrived.

Draco actually offered to see them off to the gates " _if you don't want me to arrange a ride for you_ " which made Ron think that the git was in fact way beyond his league. He was in constant denial of that fact.

If there was anything he learned from attending the soirée, it's the truth that he's the worst person in the room. He knows that now. Especially when Lavender is quiet next to him. The quiet made the walk seem excruciatingly longer.

He almost jumped for joy at the sight of the iron gates if it weren't subject for an even awkward situation. Also, he'd probably crack his bones once he landed, his legs almost stiff with the cold.Ron now wondered how much worse it is for her.

Imagine being in a dress. Wearing high heeled shoes. In winter. Thank Merlin she had a coat on! Lavender didn't even complain earlier. And now she's doing it the second time! No wonder Draco looked a bit unsure to let them go.

How stupid and insensitive could he be? He even remembered almost snorting hearing Theo ask Draco, "will they be fine?" in the background. He even answered in his mind smugly, "of course we would."

"Thank you." He heard Lavender say. It broke his reverie.

He realized she wasn't talking to him though, but to one of the Malfoy's security guards on duty. He just opened the gates for them. The man even took off his cap to salute to gesture his "your welcome" to Lavender's "thank you" and wished them Happy Christmas, together with a colleague, from inside their probably warm work station.

He really hadn't been good this year too, had he? Even the Malfoy's security were better at exhibiting social behavior than him. On the previous year, about this time, he was cheating on Hermione with Lavender. And now, he's making the girl who he supposedly likes and he cheat on Hermione with, walk a damned chilly road cause he was a proud for nothing piece of shit.

\-------------

Lavender couldn't really place her emotions right now. The night had been like riding a roller coaster of some sort. Not that it being overall pathetic was the most obvious word to describe it.

She just attended a soirée dressed like fourth year Hermione Granger because they had this weird idea that making her remember the time she loved Ron would miraculously bring it back. What a stupid idea really. Not only did Hermione look unaffected by it, but Draco also subtly called her out on it. As if there was anything more embarrassing than that.

But then again, who was she to judge what was more embarrassing when the night just started? Certainly she didn't count on Ron ditching her on the dance floor. She almost died of embarrassment then.

There were those. Then there was this moment when she actually wanted to be buried alive. Pansy Parkinson arranging a video clip for her was nice. An act of kindness towards her that she didn't think she deserved. And what of Draco and Hermione gifting her flowers?

_It meant friendship, didn't it?_

After all the bad things she did, why would anyone want to bother to be nice? She wouldn't even be nice to herself if she were them. She certainly won't.

There was also Ginny who was hostile with her but was actually the first person to reach her to tell her it's okay. Maybe Ginny didn't voice it out, but taking her hand to lead her in front, made her feel that it's fine to be there. To actually receive gifts from people who she wasn't even friends with. And that she was a significant part of the event just as anyone in the room was and is not just the Weasley plus one.

Cupping her hands over her mouth, she blew warm air out. Why didn't she think about gloves like Pansy did? But of course! To look like fourth year Hermione Granger. Right. Right.

\-------------

It would truly be a miracle if a taxi would pass by at this hour. The outside is freezing and the only positive thing anyone could commend about is the fact that at least it doesn't snow. The road is icy, yes. But at least there isn't any snow falling as of the moment.

Lavender and Ron have non-verbally agreed to wait on the bench. Both feeling awkward and both had no way of freeing themselves from it. At least that's what the both of them thought. Until Lavender remembered what she decided to do once the soirée ended.

She looked sideways trying to spot if there's any taxi arriving. She'd pick going home than doing the innevitable anytime in this cold. The universe had other plans however, as she realized it's more probable for Luna Lovegood to get a decent marriage proposal from Theo Nott sooner than a taxi would come.

 _Bloody hell! I'll just get on with it!_ And then walk a kilometer or more to get to someplace where she can find a ride home. She'll just drop by some other day at the Weasleys' to get her presents that was in their van. Or maybe not get them anymore.

_There's no point in delaying it, is there?_

With trembling hands, she took out the rectangular box, with Ron's gift in it, from her coat pocket. She then placed the box on the space between him and her. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to start her speech.

Alarmed that Lavender took out his gift from her coat, Ron quickly placed a hand on top of hers. He knew what it meant. She was the nagging type. If she wanted it on her, she'd be loud about it.

"Don't." He said. "I haven't even said anything." She responded. This isn't how she expected it to start. The end, that is.

\------------

"I know what you want to do anyway." Ron said not letting her free her hand from his. "Don't."

"Ron," Lavender started but he cut her. "Don't break up with me." He said turning to look at her.

"I know I haven't been good to you." Ron continued. "And I can't even begin to forgive myself from all the wrongs. How could I ask that from you?"

Shifting uncomfortably from her seat, Lavender turned to face him too. "You don't have to ask me for that. I know I put myself in this." She said using her hand to gesture in the air. "This."

_I chose to be the scornful other woman, didn't I?_

"It was a choice I made. It just happened that it didn't turn out the way I wa---"

Again, Ron chose to cut her. This time, he kissed her to do so. And when he felt her backing away, he used his other hand to grab her by the neck to keep her glued to him.

Once again, he knows he's doing something wrong. Holding her against her will. But somehow, he hoped. He hoped that his true feelings will be conveyed properly.

He was wrong. He was wrong to have thought he needed her only to get back with Hermione. Ron knew how wrong he was the moment he kissed her on the dance floor.

In fact, he left her on the dance floor because he was too flustered and embarrassed for hungrily snogging her in front of all the other guests. No, he didn't really intend to leave her. But he was too mortified to even think of anything else but to get back to his seat.

He thought that the best way to get Hermione to remember her love for him was to show her. What he didn't count on was him remembering how at some point in his life, he did love Lavender too. And if he was being honest with himself, he still does.

\-------------

When Ron realized she's not going to resist anymore, his kiss became softer. He allowed his hand to move from her neck to touch her on the cheek. And his heart ached for her.

Finally ending the kiss, he looked at her face. And just as he suspected, she's crying. He made her cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said brushing her tears dry with his hands. It was futile though.

When he apologized to her, it made her cry more. Lavender didn't really count on it happening. She expected an unremorseful Ron. Not this one.

"I'm sorry Lav." He said, caging her in his arms. "I'm sorry." He added kissing her on the cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

"Shh~" she heard him make a sound that was meant to reassure her. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

"I love you." He said kissing her on the top of her head. "I love you." He repeated, pulling her to him tighter.

"You're an idiot." Lavender finally said, allowing herself to giggle. What can she do? It's not like she doesn't love him anymore. It's not like she can unlove him overnight.

"Yeah, I am." He agreed. She can feel him move his head to nod against her cheek. "I'm an idiot."

And that was the last thing Lavender heard before she found herself seated on the couch in front of a fireplace in the Weasley home. She wrapped herself in the blanket Ron provided her as she waited for him. Her hand playing with the necklace he gave her.

"Here." She heard him say. Lavender turned to look at him holding a cup of hot chocolate for her as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Thanks." She said, taking her hands out from the blanket. He got the other end of it to drape over himself to join her.

And just as they were enjoying watching the fire dance, Lavender's phone interrupted their peace. Placing the cup on the table, she reached for her phone. There's a facebook notification.

\-------------

Hermione Granger changed her profile picture.

\-------------

Shaking her head as she smiled at what she never expected herself to do, she pressed the love button.


	32. The Like Button (2nd tie-in)

If Blaise Zabini would count just how many times he stole a glance at the Gryffindor table to get a glimpse of a certain red head -- no not Ronald Weasley and his God awful display of pigging -- it would be more than the outstanding marks he got in the last 5 years. He had no idea Ginny Weasley could be so beautiful in the morning. How in the world did he realize this just now?

"Don't drool on your plate B."

Theodore Nott was not one to keep his mouth shut at times like this.  _But what is this anyway?_ He's never been distracted by a girl during breakfast before. And certainly not by a Gryffindor.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped at Theo. He never really liked being caught red handed. Not that he would ever admit to anything he's done.

No. He wouldn't admit to seeing Tracey Davis after Theo dumped her. And no, he wouldn't admit to having secret relationship with Susan Bones.

He prided himself for being able to keep his businesses to himself. All they know about are the things he showed them. So sure, they'd know about Hannah Abbot and how he almost went serious with her. And they know about Romilda Vane (though that one's less calculated). But they won't know about Ginny Weasley and how he admired the way she brushed her hair off her shoulder, her face scrunched at the constant distraction.

"There are exactly two answers I have in mind. Which one would you like to hear?" Theo asked nonchalantly as he forked a fruit from his plate.

"Which one doesn't result to you ending in the hospital wing?" Blaise responded though he regretted it sooner. Now, Theo would know something he didn't want to share.

Loathe he was to admit, but Theo happened to be smart. Any more blunders from him would not go unrecognized. The only consolation he's getting from this situation is the fact that Draco and Pansy weren't around.

Draco was quicker than any of them in the thought department and Pansy, well, she likes to stick her nose on things that didn't need it. Thank Merlin for small mercies! Imagine getting caught pining for a Weasley.

***

Great, he's now a fucking stalker! Blaise rubbed his hands on his face. He'd been browsing through Ginny Weasley's facebook wall, at least through whatever is available, like a girlfriend investigating on her boyfriend's flings.

The ginger haired girl made sure to filter all the important things about her that he was left with only profile pictures to go by. Not nearly enough to satiate his curiosity on the Gryffindor. Who is she dating anyway?

He'd only ever seen her hangout with Potter and his posse Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Taking her bother out of the equation leaves just Potter. Then again, Potter doesn't seem to have any interest on her.

"She's single then?" He blurted out as he turned to his left, his eyes still glued on his phone.

"Course I am." He heard her say. He looked up to see Ginny Weasley in the flesh, just a few steps in front of him.

_Wait, what!?_

"Watch it Zabini!" Again, that was her.

To his surprise at her earlier response, he swiped on his phone rather hastily in panic, and it slipped from his hand. In reflex, he threw his body forward to saveit. One moment, he was colliding to her, the next he had a large hand pressed on his chest and another firmly gripped on his shoulder.

"School yourself Blaise." Said the person who grabbed him on the shoulder. "Don't be an embarrassment." Blaise had to blanch at that.

"Aren't you too harsh Malfoy?" It was Dean, who removed his hand from Blaise's chest. "You alright Zabini?" He added. Draco Malfoy didn't even excuse himself when he left.

"Yeah. Thanks." Blaise said, righting himself. He succesfully saved his phone and now he's pondering how to save his pride.

"See you around Zabini." Ginny said putting a hand on Dean's arm. "Come on Dean, let's go."

***

If Ginny Weasley would count just how many times she wore green top during breakfasts in the past two weeks, she would count fourteen. She would also tell herself she wasn't doing it to get one Slytherin's attention. Blaise Zabini did not affect her in any way, no.

Green just happened to be something she likes. It accentuates the color of her hair, not that it wasn't noticeable enough. But green does amazing things to her looks.

She would also deny the fact that she's been visiting Pansy Parkinson's facebook wall because the young lady had more pictures of Blaise in her account than what Blaise had in his. "Bloody hell Ginevra, what is wrong with you?" She hissed to herself as she checked Pansy's profile for the sixth time in the past 30 minutes.

Ginny have never considered fancying anyone from Slytherin, despite the apparent good looks most of them sported -- cause come on, most of the heirs and heiress of the Sacred Twenty-eight belonged there -- she stuck with the status quo. Gryffindors just don't mix with Slytherins.

_But Godric! He's just so beautiful._

And she wouldn't have known if it weren't for that time when he almost collided with her. She actually wished it was her hand pressed on his chest and not Dean's. And although Draco Malfoy had graced them with his presence, he had nothing on Blaise. At least not by her standards.

\-------------

Blaise Zabini liked your status.

\-------------

"Did you just hear my prayer God?" Ginny asked under her breath. She knows she should be alarmed that he was able to react to her post when she filtered it to friends only but then again, she must have tagged a common friend.

What to do now? Is that basis enough for her to add him? One like. That's all it takes?

\-------------

Blaise Zabini liked a post you shared.

Blaise Zabini liked a post you shared.

Blaise Zabini liked your status.

Blaise Zabini liked a picture you posted.

\-------------

"God, are you playing with me?" She asked. Was some divine entity giving her all the signs she needed?

Several more likes was what it took and then Ginny decided to call him out on it. The next day, Blaise found himself being dragged away from the classroom by one Dean Thomas handing him a note from the girl of his interest. It said to meet her after dinner.

***

If Blaise Zabini was given a chance to do things all over, he'd choose to do the same things he did. If not for his courageous act of liking her posts, he wouldn't have received a message from Ginny. That girl had a Slytherin trait in her.

She could've just added him on facebook but no. She set up a meeting with him, made sure he had a nice time so he could go back to his dorm like a giddy little boy and add her himself. Which isn't a regrettable thing now, looking back.

The young lady is amazing. She's fun, courageous, smart. There was no way he would think of her otherwise. She's it for him. He knew it from the start. At least when he first took notice of her at the great hall during breakfast.

Of course that didn't mean she isn't equally as smitten as he is of her. After all, she was the one who wore his house colors for two weeks until he was convinced enough that he had to make a move. Talk about asking for signs and getting them like a slap on the face that marks one's skin.

It's kismet. And when it is, it's going to be so precious you won't let it pass you by would you? Ginny knows she wouldn't. So she did the most logical thing to do when Blaise asked, "Would you be my girlfriend?" as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She said, "Yes." as she bridged the little gap they had to kiss him.

Blaise knows he wouldn't let it pass either. In fact, if he had his way before, he'd have told everyone about him and Ginny the moment they decided to be together. He loves her and he won't hide something so genuine as his feelings for her. The both of them made an agreement to keep it though when an issue between Ron and Hermione headlined their return to school.

He swore he won't say anything. So no, they won't know about Tracey. At least not from him. And no, people won't learn about  Susan Bones. Heck they won't even know about Draco fancying Granger in fourth year. He was sure even Draco don't know it himself.

He only tells people what he wants them to know about him. So no, they won't know anything about those. But Ginny? If he had a choice, which she now makes for him, he would tell people about her all the time.

So he was waiting for an opportunity to do so. And it came.   Destiny does have a way of sending signs like a punch on the gut. Would he let it pass? Surely not.

\-------------

Ship Crew

\--------------

Bzabini: As I see it, we're all going to be couples in the long run anyway. What's the point of being discreet about it?

Hpotter: Now it got weirder.

Bzabini: Alright, out with it Gin. xD


End file.
